One Wish
by Fullmetal Turd
Summary: What happens when a tall and hopeless otaku suddenly goes through a downwards spiral? Pathetically, she wishes to go to Amestris. But, what happens when that silly little wish actually comes true? And will she ever be able to return to our side of the gate? (Edward/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please don't hate. This story is also based on the story line of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Updated this cause these early chapters felt short and pathetic, but enjoy nonetheless!**

**Don't forget to review, follow and favorite! :D**

**I sadly do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything from it just my OCs are mine.**

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

I waited at the counter of the library. I was gritting my teeth as my patience was seriously draining out of me: FAST. My eyes pierced right through the snappy librarian. "Im sorry, but you have a book limit. You may only have 50 books at a time. And unfortunately, you have 51 books" She grumbled, as she rose an eyebrow almost daring me to snap. It wouldn't be wrong to punch an old lady, right? I honestly had no intention of giving any of the books back. They were all perfectly picked and handled with about an hour and a half of care. I didn't want to throw away my hard work. I mean, you wouldn't want to undo any work you've done, right? Whether it's doing homework or just picking out a book, you put effort into it. And I'm a conservative person, wasting things is just... A waste. My obsidian colored hair was in a low messy bun. Bags were under my green and teal eyes. I didn't have time for this. I'm a busy girl and this 60 year old hag shouldn't be trolling me like this. "Please, I only have 10 minutes before my bus comes." I practically begged as I pointed to the clear glass door of the library. She sighed and rolled her old, worn out eyes. "I'll only let this slide once. But if I catch you with a checkout that breaks the 50 and lower book limit, I'll make you put each book back, one by one. Understand?" She warned me, as she began scanning my Mt. Everest of manga. I smirked with satisfaction as I was pleased that I have gotten my way. I'll remind myself to pat myself on the shoulder for this later. "Yes, Ma'am." I replied. I saw her with her withered and long fingers scanning the books. I stared at my collection proudly. I escaped from reality, using manga and anime. I think we can all agree that reality sucks. And everyone escapes it differently. Whether it be sports, singing, dancing, or simply watching a Japanese cartoon, we all do it. And I didn't have much friends, not that I couldn't make any, it's just that I chose not to make any. I've had to many run ins when I have friends that stab me and use me until I scream and shout and then I'm the bad guy! How unfair is that?! But, the snappy old lady had finally finished. She was even sweet enough to bag it.~ Unless, she like, spit in the pages or whatever when I wasn't looking... Oh dear. With a certain caution I bid her a goodbye and walked out of the door, with my prize of manga firmly in grasp of my hand.

* * *

"ARE YOU READY, KIDS?!" That giant creepy sailor guy, screamed at me. Thank God, that the television was a barrier from that acid endused, nautical cartoon. But, of course my little sister didn't give a rat's ass and just went with it. I'll give her props for that I guess. My parents weren't here because it was Thursday. Thursday meant church day. But I always passed going on church on Thursday. I mean, I'll go on Sunday, but that's it. My family is a dysfunctional bunch. Not the happy Honey Boo Boo dysfunctional, the sad unbearable kind. My parents wanted to please their egos by going to church, and impressing the people around us, but they never remembered to please each other. That's what makes relationships these days fall apart into nothing but broken memories and regret. That's why I thought staying in my own world of daydreams and fantasies would be much more preferred over what my parents called "love". I was flipping through the pages of my most treasured manga. Fullmetal Alchemist. It was my cope through what lies beyond the pages. It was an escape. I loved it. How beautiful the art was. How much I got attached to the characters. Especially, Edward. If you know what I mean. (Ladies you know who you are, don't deny it).

He was beautiful. It sounds stupid since he was nothing more than a fictional character, but I meant it. I thought he was a beautiful person. If only boys in real life could be as well groomed and strong as he was, His golden locks and his piercing golden fire in his eyes. And how powerful he was, with his extensive knowledge of alchemy. I could almost sob and eat a gallon of ice cream while wallowing in shame knowing no matter how hard I prayed, I couldn't reach him. Oh, I would give up anything to leave and to escape this to be as powerful as he was. But I know, it sounds pathetic, but hear me out. Its easy to explain. I didn't fit in. I wasn't beautiful, I mean, bag checks should be required for my eyes. Boys these days want a girl with a giant ass and giant breasts. And it's a small chance that a girl can get both. I'm a tall girl. Tallest in my grade. Which makes my chances of being seen as a girl slim. So I mostly focused on getting good grades and taking care of my sister. But, sometimes I would wonder, "Is there something more that lies out of my reach? Is there somewhere where I'll fit in? And if there is, how can I get there?" It's constant questions that not just me, but 90% of people ask themselves. And I want to be the first person to give them an answer. Cause c'mon a question like that ought to have one hell of an answer.

* * *

**Enjoy the new updates darlings, and stay tuned! Reviews, favorites, and follows give me life! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter for ya'll, and things are about to get interesting. Pretty angsty too. More chapters on the way. Yada yada yada, Don't forget to review, follow and favorite :3 **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any characters except my OCs~**

* * *

After finishing volume seven of Fullmetal Alchemist, I decided to send my sister to bed. She was Abigail Higgins. She was just the small age of nine, but she was bright. She wore bright pink dresses and giant blonde pigtails like no one's business. It may seem sterotpical, but in my eyes she was as orginal as it gets. She would would watch Ellen and try to help others like her and it then that she decided she wanted to grow up to be a talk show host. I loved her charisma and flare she had and I instantly told her that America would eat her up and she just replied with a wide grin. That grin was much more than a thousand words. She was well known and loved and if she was happy, then I was. She didn't understand the current state of our family. And sometimes I didn't understand it either. My parents have recently been considering divorce. I know it sounds... Random. And it truly was. I never understood why, my mother and father supposedly say all the time that they love each other. Well, only in front of Abigail they would say it, So it didn't make sense to me, that they would all of a sudden decide that they just wanted it to be over. Though, at times I do recall hearing there screams and slander. My mother frantically crying out to him. But, my dad was always stubborn. It would take a tow truck to drag him out of his arrogance. And I get that way too. We all do, just some more than others. I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was off by two minutes, so I kept that in mind as I calculated the time being 9:34. Abigail rubbed her eyes as she still desperately tried to stay awake to finish her Nick at Night broadcasting of Full House. I noticed this and sighed lightly. "Dude, your not fooling anyone. Your exaughsted. Let's get you to bed," I suggested, kinda not really giving her a choice. She looked up at me with her huge bright eyes. "Aww... ,but Cori-" I gripped her tiny wrist and began to drag her. "No, buts. Mom and dad will kill me if they find you still awake," I replied as I almost shuddered at their reaction. She heaved a big sigh seeing my point. We then made it to her room. It was filled with her drawings of fantasy and hopes. Drawings of her on stage with thousands of stuck figured audience members cheering at her talk show. Something that my parents cherished for her, but not for me. And I'm not complaining or arguing. At least she had good and solid goals, while mine were just all over the place.

I wanted to be a singer. Yep, go to concerts and sing my heart out in front crowds. Though I never actually sang in front of someone, which doesn't help me prove my point of having solid goals. I slowly tucked her in her... Dear God, how I say... "Beliber" sheets and blankets. My hands were literally trembling on how uncomfortable I felt tucking in a nine year with a eighteen year olds face glued on a blanket. But she snuggled into it. I gave one last glance at her walls of dreams and gave a small smile. I knew the world had to offer her more than this. She didn't deserve a broken and dysfunctional family like this. Nobody did.

I eventually came back downstairs with a yawn building up inside me. Thursday's we're always a pain. But, eh. I manage. I plopped down in our dark leather love seat and I just stared at the manga. Edwards powerful expression compelled me. It always did. They way he protected his brother Alphonse, they way be preached on about Equivalent Exchange just intrigued me. None of this American, reality television trash didn't satisfy me. I needed a show with a moral. With a message. And that's what Fullmetal Alchemist gave me. But, I sighed at myself on how low I've become. Becoming attracted to a damn manga character. I heard the Toyota Prius pull up from the driveway. I could instantly hear my mothers church shoes click against the sidewalk. But I didn't stir. I had no need to. They door slowley turned open, my father welcoming himself first. He was a well dressed man. His dark hair jelled and combed back. His squared glasses clinging to the bridge of his nose. His eyes reminded me of the old hag at the library. Both pairs of eyes, worn out and old from years of pain and stress. My mother tried hard to look good for everyone. Something I didn't do. She wore makeup and attention grabbing jewlery. He blonde hair held in a high and clean bun. Mine more closely resembled a knot more a less a bun. My father noticed my position on the love seat. Sprawled out drowning in a sea of books. "Did you enjoy the library, Coraline?" He asked, as he took off his shoes at the door. I simply nodded as I began to sit up. "Is your sister asleep?" He asked with a thick eyebrow arched. "Yeah, she's out cold." I said, with a hint of boredom in my voice. My mother then came back from the kitchen. I didn't even seem to notice she left. "Well, you should head to bed, it's a school night." she replied. I sighed, knowing I would just make things worse If I dared to put my two sense in. "Yeah mom." They each nodded handing me plastic smiles. Those plastic smiles were always a dead give away that one of them would cry themselves asleep that following night.

* * *

"WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG, SHERYLE?!" My father screamed, slamming his fist in the wall, causing my spine to cringe. My mother gave muffled cries and curses. It was just a bluff. They never left each other, no matter how many times they promised they would. They still played along believing that they still loved each other. It was a vicious and brutal cycle, that never ended. No matter how many I times I begged God, he just let this happen. Like I was the one who was born to live in a broken family. I sighed. I've gotten so low indulging in fantasies, wanting to sing for crowds that can't hear a song that I never sang, playing a role of lies for the child I'm supposed to show honesty. It was demented. It was wrong. But that's why I find this sick irony to be so funny. Cause it hits you when you least expect it. It leaves you wounded. And how I react and how pathetic I feel, makes it all more reason to laugh.

* * *

**I'm not gonna lie, this was pretty depressing to write... *hides in a dark corner.* Oh well! The deed is done!~ Please leave a review, follow and favorite they give me life. Lel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so excited for this chapter! Gah, I can already feel, the excitement racking inside me XD. But, I put my blood, sweat and tears into this, so I hope you enjoy, my darlings~ **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I just own my OCs.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. Gee, I wonder how that happened! I looked outside my window seeing it was still dark at 6:30 in the morning. My mom stayed home in the morning while my dad worked at a Chrysler Car company. Which made our income of money pretty solid and not much of problem. But, in my morning routine I would normally throw on some clothes that were clean and decent, then I would put my annoying, obsedian locks of hair into a messy knot with my bangs just hanging freely. I always had bags under my eyes. I never knew why, there just... There. I get sleep, so I don't know what the problem was. But it's fine I guess, they'll disappear eventually. I hope. Anyway, I never eat breakfast. Mostly because I'm not a morning person. I get sick if I eat in the morning. And it's not a pretty picture to see me tired as hell and sick on a school. Though, I don't why that happens either. There's a lot of things I don't know about me that just happens. But I try not to question it. Shortly after, I grabbed my Fullmetal Alchemist and jacket then I bid my mother with a faint farewell. I couldn't wait to get to that hell hole of a school.

I hated the bus. I would rather walk four miles to school in freezing cold temperatures, then go through this. First, our bus driver obviously had no idea what a heater was. So I had to leave the freezing cold bus stop at the shady corner at the end of my street, just to get on a freezing cold bus, with a bunch of obese adolescent children. Oh, joy. I liked to sit by myself. The great comfort of knowing that you had the privilege to sit in an area with no presences of any one. It was bliss. Plus, I didn't have to deal with any preppy paracites since they all sat in the back, like they were the top shit. Pft. Teenagers. Yeah, painting makeup on yourself like a desperate whore didn't suit me, really. And I'm pretty sure it doesn't suit the rest of the sane people in this world that does have a sense of consciousness and self respect. That, and I have no idea how to apply makeup. I tried once and that led me into almost poking my eye out with eye liner. But if you just blocked everyone else out then the bus ride went fast. That's what I aimed for everyday. Yeah, I said "aimed" for a reason. I decided that reading Fullmetal Alchemist would make this faster, and it did. Seeing Edward fight off against Greed with determination to save his brother and physco housewife teacher, Izumi was just utterly epic and hilarious. It made me escape the problems that weren't mine or I just didn't care about in reality. I didn't find the need to associate myself with other people's problems. I had enough on my plate, so there was no reason to go to others and be like, "Oh, garwsh let me carry the weight of the world on my shoulders for you!" Sorry, but that's utter ludacris in my opinion. Why would I help someone if I can't even help myself? As the thirty mintues that passed, only seemed to be like seconds in my mind. The yellow twinkie finally came to a forceful stop. As I knew it, packs moody teenagers filed out quickly, leaving me in the dust in the matter of seconds. I sighed as I slammed my book shut and huffed out of there in a slow stroll.

The hallway was like a Super Mario game. Running, sliding, ducking, jumping and shifting were all necessary skills to get through the hallway. Except I didn't get gold coins, I didn't get to fight off mushrooms and I didn't get to save a princess. I squeezed through to get to the sanctuary of my tall, red locker. I slowley put in the combination taking my sweet ass time. I finally heard the hinges of the locker unlock, so I swiftly swung open my locker. I hung up my jacket made of fleece with big black buttons. I simply had a gray zip up, hoodie with a pair of plain black skinny jeans my mom weaseled to get at Wal-Mart. I had thankfulky had Chemistry first and I loved it. The way we talk about acids, and combustion chemical reactions just made me think big. Only one thing. My teachers an ass. He's one of those teachers that wants to impress the populars and be everyone's favorite which was cringe worthy in my opinion. He always liked to call me out and make fun of me. At first I brushed it off, but now I can't even walk down the hall without him and crowd of students pointing out a flaw in my outfit. But it wasn't much of a bad way of starting off the day. I dragged my science folder with my, "Introduction to Chemistry" textbook and I headed to the lab. We sat at lab stations, with sinks and stools and it gave off the laboratory type of vibe to it. I sat in my seat in the back of the room. I slithered my way through the teacher to get my own lab station at the beginning of the year. Because either one of two things happen. Either one, there really annoying, or two they just copy off your work. And both things piss me off. As the final bell rang, the students began to settle in there stools awaiting the teacher to start off this class: Mr. Shelton. He was a young man with thick hair that was combed back like my dad. He was so trendy it made me sick. He's the offspring of Tumblr, Facebook, and Instagram, I swear. Not to mention I thought It was sickening how he took "selfies" with his students. But, he clasped his hands over his head excitedly. "Alright class, I have a very special object I'll be letting you guys see and study today. On my way out the door I found this little sucker, sitting outside my front lawn," he explained, as he took out a paper brown launch bag. Kids rose eyebrows, mumbling guesses on what he could be possibly showing us. I thought helplessly thinking it was a bunny, or maybe a fossil or something cool like that. But my jaw literally dropped to the floor as he held out the object that was now not hidden in the bag anymore. An almost glowing red pebble settled in the gloved hand. My eyes widened by a mile. This wasn't any ordinary rock or mineral. This was different. It almost gave an illumination, a red glow. But no one seemed to have noticed. Could this be what I think it is? A-A Philosopher's Stone?

* * *

**Dun, Dun, DUNN! Cliffhanger time! XD Sorry Mr. Shelton but with this new update I turned you into a jerk off tecaher. xD.**

**But, don't worry new chapters will come out soon, so until then, to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so excited for this chapter! Shit is finally gonna go down! Please enjoy and plesase I'm begging you, to not don't forget to review, follow and favorite~**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist sadly doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I just own my OCs.**

* * *

My eyes widened and my hands trembled. I literally rubbed my eyes, to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. But, it seemed so real. There it was. The Philosopher's Stone. Believe me, I would be the first one to dismiss this as a hoax or a just a simple rock... But, the smooth mineral was almost glittering and illuminating in his hand. It pulled me into a trance like state. As if the stone itself was daring me to come to it. I almost wanted to stand on my desk and demand why no one saw the illuminating light that it produced. Mr. Shelton smiled with pride at his object. "When, I first saw this I thought it was some kind of gem or mineral, but I'm pretty baffled at this. I have never in my life seen something like this. It's chemical properties are something I've never seen I'm career before." Mr. Shelton, explained with his hand resting on his chin. I still had my mouth and eyes wide open, like an idiot. Mr. Shelton must have saw this because he smirked and called me out saying: "Why don't you come down and examine it personally since your so intrigued by it, Coraline?" I finally closed my mouth and began to breath properly once again. I simply blinked at him and the only thing that escaped my lips was a pathetic: "Eh?" Mr. Shelton chuckled at this and he rose an eyebrow. "You never seen a rock before? Honestly you look a little like a fish there for a moment." Students began to chuckle and snicker at his comment and he even laughed along with them. A slow anger and regret came upon my face. I knew that all Mr. Shelton did, was try and please everyone else. He wanted to be poplar, just like everyone else. I soon became very angry. This went on and on, everyday I had to be the butt of everyone's jokes. Stepped on by children, teachers, even my own family too. I growled and stood up in a swift movement. "Fine then, if you want me to see the damn rock, then so be it," I hissed with a poison in my voice. It took a lot to make me snap. But, I've had it. I wanted to leave. Be in a place we're even monsters like me can be happy. I clenched my fists at my side's and huffed over to the shocked teacher, glaring at him face to face. "C-Coraline..?-" he began to choke at my sudden rage. But he didn't know that this rage and hate has been building over the years. And this reminded me of a scar faced Ishvalan that I knew. He looked at me eyes widened and a look of utter confusion. I came to face to face with the glowing stone. It was time to see and decipher this once and for all.

Everyone had a flabbergasted look on there face at my overwhelming frustration. I didn't care, it served them right for the hell that they have given me. Ever since middle school, they have teased me. You see, I'm not girly. I hate the feeling of makeup and the desperate feel that it gives on someones face. And glittering, tight clothes weren't my cup of tea either. And I'm very, very sensitive about my... Chest size. I was flat chested. I had a puny little chest and because of that, they considered me a lesbian. At first I didn't care, I mean I support it. I don't care. I thought this was merely just a phase. But as sixth grade went into seventh it gotten to such a point, a point that still makes me shiver at the thought. They wouldn't let me live it down. They jumped me, they yelled and chanted that I was indeed a lesbian, social media didn't make it any better, and they shoved notes into my locker. Paragraphs explaining and stating how disgusting I was. I pleaded with them, telling that I was straight just like everyone else. But, I lived in a world where the bible was an excuse to torture an innocent girl. My parents and teachers were even stupider than the kids. Always saying that same line over and over again. About how sticks and stones hurt more than words. And it was load of crap. I would rather have my bones ripped part and shattered than ever go through the pain that those shocked and snickering children have fed me. I snatched the stone out of his hands. It was warm. Not the warmth that only a hand could give. It felt like fire. A fire that wouldn't mind getting burned by. My eyes widened as the heat of the stone began to accelerate. It was burning my hand now and I squeaked at the pain dropping the stone. I blinked in shock and my voice was lost deep in my throat as the stone began to tremble. Kids started to get relied up and scared and even started taking cover. As of it we bomb about to off. Phones were being pulled out for petty video surveillance. How pathetic. I should have done the same, and had taken cover like everyone else, but I stayed there. Frozen with fear and absolute awe. It then gave off a blinding light. A red light blinding the mucky lab room. The teacher ran leaving me alone with the stone and children took cover under the counter tops. I looked down at the ground. I couldn't scream or shout for help out of my fear. A giant eye almost taking up the whole floor was under my feet. Teenagers shrieked and cried. It was a truly frightening sight. My head ran wild. I could have fainted if it was wasn't for the hundreds of black and tiny little hands coming from the eye. It gripped me and grabbed me all over my body. I squirmed, and I kicked and struggled to break free. But, it was useless. I was long gone, still trying to fight a lost battle. My voice was free now and I was screaming hysterically. I was screaming for help but nobody listened over the howling wind and the wiping paper that was flying all over the classroom. Just cameras angled toward me to document my horror and my downfall. I cried as nobody, but myself knew where I was going. And the world went black as I was now leaving my world, and now going into the Gate of Truth.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Finally the journey is beginning! :D. Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and please, review! I love you all, and stay tuned. :3.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: OMFG SUCH A LONGGG UPDATE. I've taken everyone's reviews and critiques into consideration so that means longer chapters, btw thanks so much! Aaaand it's fall break so, NEW CHAPTER UPDATE. Thanks for everyone's support even though I kinda put this story on hiatus for a long while. Schools been a pain in my ass, and it's no fair to leave ya guys on a cliffhanger. Also, I'll be updating a lot more often and new stories (hint hint yaois..) will start to pop on here. With that in mind, here's the new chapta. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Dark. Numb. Confusion. I flipped. I really screwed it up this time. I had a little pissy episode and look where that got me. It got me pulled into the gate. I wasn't sure if this was a dream, or if I was really getting pulled into the gate. My shrieks were deaf against that damn giant eye from the Chemistry Lab's, hard, marble flooring. I never seen anything like this. I never felt anything like this. As I was being dragged by those stretched out demonic hands, I was being pulled through every thought, every word, every image I ever saw, trying to be processed through my brain all at once. My head was screaming for mercy, but no sanctuary was sought. Then it went black. It went silent. So silent you could hear a single pin drop. I thought I really had died. That is until I felt my own fingers twitch. Well, movement is always a good sign. It felt like years as I finally felt the strength to open my eye lids. They felt like they were forty pounds.

"It's about time you opened your eyes, Ms. Coraline," a combination of voices spoke all at once. I blinked a few times and I felt shivers crawl at my pale sweaty skin. My hair climbed on me as if it was a hot blanket. I realized that I was sitting with my legs crossed and my hands rested on my knees.

My eyes scanned the white space. Nothing was there. I opened my mouth, but no words came out, just cracked sigh. My voice was gone.

The masses of voices cackled. "How pathetic! You don't even have the will to speak."

I silently cursed and looked around. I guess I screamed too much and strained my throat. My eyes teal eyes finally focused on the giant door in front of me. Metal and at least 100 feet tall with the laws of alchemy all printed upon it. My eyes dilated. This really was the gate. "You finally figured it out now, have you?" It questioned as I now focused on the figure sitting in front of that very door. It was Truth. The Truth. Its white silhouette was outlined in a mass of black dots or fragmentsi f you will, but it did have that wide grin shooting at me. I nodded frantically pointing to the door, hoping it would catch the hint that I needed answers. It nodded knowingly.

"Coraline Higgins. You have intruded on the properties of the Philosopher's Stone and for that tampering you have been brought here, the limbo between your world and theirs," it explained with a stern set of tone. My eyes widened, as I felt liquid cling to my eyes.

I was hoping it was omnipotent enough to understand that I wanted to know if I could go back to my world as I gave him a pleading look of horror and grief.

It sighed. "No. Not yet, you don't have the payment I need yet. But maybe in time the payment will be recieved. That's your ticket out of their world and back into yours," it explained. Wait, their world? Who's world?

It's grin grew wider. "Why Amestris of course. The world you've longed to be in, isn't that right, Cori?"

My eyes widened. Abigail. Holy shit, Abigail. I frantically stood, up, ultimately giving a slap of whiplash. "I..l... cant... my... sissfer" I managed to croak out. Well, if I had any voice left then that sentence killed it.

"You've should have thought about that, before you had your little episode with the Philosopher's Stone. You have that quality. You never think about your actions, and then you think with regret over the consequences with that very action," it replied with a venomous tone of voice.

I slumped back down. This is a dream, all of it, it has to be... Right?

Then, a thundering creak filled the room and and gust of air came from behind me. I slowly turned around and my eyes widened and the tears leaked out. Millions of tiny hands were stretched towards me. "I shall finally show you the truth young child, your wish will finally be granted," it said standing with a wide grin. My voice revived as my screams resurrected from my chest. I fought, I swung, I cried, but nothing, not one fucking thing could stop that metallic door of truth from closing.

* * *

***Edwards POV***

Today had been a real bust. Pretty shitty too if ya ask me. Another faulty claim of the Philosopher's Stone was dug up leading to Alphonse's and I hopes of getting our normal bodies back being crushed. Thanks to the Colonel Bastard himself for trying to wedge himself within our mission for his own ego. Damn, moron. It was another small mission about some underground talk of the Philosopher's Stone. Nothing big. Just something to keep us occupied. But, I needed a walk, it had only been a few days after the Nina incident, and the whole Scar fiassco. Nobody really coped with it yet, myself included. In Eastern things were quiet at night. It was a time of sleep of the city. I reassured Alphonse back at the hotel that I simply needed a time of space and recovery by taking a walk. A sigh emerged from me in the cold air. I hadn't really slept well, so the exhaustion was apparent on my features. But, I liked walking. Especially at a time of piece and solitude.

I couldn't help but, drag my feet a bit. My automail still needed fixing so I was pretty vulnerable with just one arm, but was confident that I would be fine. We were planning on going to Resembol tomorrow, with our tickets bought and everything. I think I needed a trip back at home. Needed to set some time apart for Winry and Pinako. I always liked coming home, but I also hated it too. Probably doesn't make any sense, but believe me, if ya stepped in my shoes you would understand. My braid was diminished so it was in a low ponytail and my red coat slung at my shoulders. My only good left hand was shoved in my pocket. My brain traveled on, but came to halt in a flash. An alleyway, and a pretty shady one at that stuck out to me. I wasn't sure why, but it did. Why? Well, now looking at bit closer you could see that there was a mere street light at the end of it and then maybe if then you had began running toward that very street light like I was, then there you would see a ragged unconscious figure slumped under it. I ran to it, looking at it closer and pulling it close with my only good arm supporting her slumped form. It was girl, a unique one at that. She had no sign of injury, that I could see anyway, I looked at her closer. She was breathing, but very slow. How long has she been here? She was cold and her skin was snow white and freezing. I looked around hoping any sign of answers would still be lingering here, but found nothing. Damnit, this wasn't going to work. I can't carry a chick with one arm. I shook her shoulders hoping to wake her up. "Miss? Hello? Are you alright?" I said, I little too loudly then anyone would have liked. It took a minute, but I noticed her eye twitching. I was patient noticing she was trying to wake up. She turned over on my lap, making me flush red. Wait, what the fuck? "Nooooo... Five... M-..." But her voice gave out. "M-M-Miss... Are... You okay?" I stuttered, throwing my hands away from her to avoid any more contact. Her eyes snapped open. She flinged herself off of me as if I was a rat. Well, shit that hurt my ego a tad. Her mouth dropped as she looked at me with wide eyes. I brushed my lap and stood and look at her in confusion.

"Are you okay now?" I asked. No answer, nothing but two gaping eyes. I rolled my eyes. "Look, are you alright or not?" I asked again, my voice showing irritation. She nodded frantically, trying to hide her flushing face. Okay, I know the whole 'laying on a strangers lap thing is awkward', but this was a tad much. She opened her mouth trying to speak, but nothing but a croaked squeak escaped. I rose an eyebrow. She pointed to her throat frantically. I looked at her with more confusion etched on my face. "You don't know how to talk?" I guessed with a confused and wondering voice. She glared at me and face palmed. My eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "You lost your voice?" I said, trying again after my failed first guess. Her eccentric teal eyes lit up and she smiled widely nodding at my response. I grinned back proud of my successful guess. She looked at me, looking around at a near by trash to see if she could use anything to communicate.I watched her intrigued and she ran up and about looking into the trash. This girl was nuts. She finally found a poster for a missing dog that hung on the brick wall above the trash and flipped it to the fresh page on the back. She looked at me, pretending to write with an invisible pen. I got her hint and looked into my pockets happily finding a pen I stole from Colonel the day before. I handed it to her and watched her write in her bold curvy writing. She handed the paper to me. "I was sent here by Truth, I need your help."

My eyes widened and I looked at her agape. Truth? Me? Help? What? My instincts screamed that this was a trap of some sort and that should leave, but another part of me felt like fate was giving a chance to find some new info on the Truth and hopefully the Philosopher's Stone. With these petty missions and failure after failure kinda makes a guy desprete. But was I this desperate? It was a risk no doubt about it, but a part of me thought of using this blunt new resource, but this couldn't have been a mere coincidence, right? But one question still lingered in my mind. My guards were up full force at this point. But I needed to know this before I could even continue associating myself with her. "You committed the one taboo that all alchemists should never commit, did you?" I said, more sternly this time. She looked up and thought about it for a bit. She retrieved the paper from me and wrote her reply rather quickly, but it was a reply I sure as hell wasn't expecting.

_"Well not exactly."_

* * *

**Authors note: AHHHHH! It's finished! I had fun writing this and I'm probably gonna start planning out the next chapter right away, cause I'm on a roll, baby! Thanks for** **reading, review, favorite and follow! Love ya guys, ta da till next time!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! And as my Thanksgiving gift to you I bring...**  
**A NEW CHAPTER OF ONE WIIIIISH.**  
**Yeperdoodles, as I have gained ten pounds of fat in my heated turkey haze I bring you this.**  
**Don't forget to review, follow and favorite and please enjoy and have a Happy Thanksgiving! :D**

* * *

***Edward's POV***

"What? What the fuck does that mean?!" I snapped.  
She rolled her eyes glaring at me. She then stood up over me. My eyes widened. Holy shit she was tall. Like, really tall. She growled and heaving up to reach for a fresh flyer she could use to write on since our old one flyer was full. I snarled instantly envying her height.  
"Hey, Beanpole! How tall are ya?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. She glared at me, making me flinch a little. She walked up to me and inspected my height. She snickered cracking a mischievous grin, ultimately making me more pissed by the second. I then bolted around fuming mad at her tiny throat giggles and her silent mockery. "WHO YA CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY CAN LIVE AMONGST ANTS?! I COULD USE A CHAINSAW TO CUT YOUR DAMN TREE LEGS! MAYBE THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE LAUGHING AT MY HEIGHT, NOW WOULD YA?!" I screamed.  
She smirked and giggled, but ended up coughing. I sighed annoyed as I saw her finish her written reply.  
When she was finished, she kinda just looked at the paper in nervousness. I rose an eyebrow. "You done or not?" I asked, leaning up against the brick wall. She sighed and passed it to me, reading:  
"Truth, kinda like, sent me here. I didn't commit human transmutation I found a Philosopher's Stone and from there I was sent here. It said the only way I could go back to my home was if I managed to earn my payment. Though it never said what my payment was."  
My hands were trembling as I tightly gripped the paper, almost ripping the paper.  
"Then where the fuck did you come from?" I growled. I handed her the crinkled paper as she wrote her shocking reply: "The other side of the gate."  
"But- But you gotta be lying! Your limbs are all here! What did truth take?!" I snapped.  
She gently wrote back: "My life. It took my family, my home, it took my life. I can't go back. Not yet, at least."  
Geez this is crazy, I felt like throwing up. "Other side?! There's another side?!" I snapped, almost feeling like fainting. This girl had to be lying. S-She had to be. There's no other way. She nodded sadly. I then gripped the paper and ripped it up to pieces. She cringed and just looked away, as I let the pieces of paper fly off my hand and get carried by the wind. "C'mon. I'm taking you to the Colonel. I have no idea what the hell I'm gonna do with you." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. She then followed me as I then made my way to Eastern HQ.

* * *

***Coralines POV***

I was terrified. Absolutely terrified. I barely told him anything and he is fuming angry. I can't tell him how his and his brothers story is documented for entertainment. I can't tell him how much of a loser I was in my old world. I can't tell him how I know the ending to the story. Well the old ending. Now that Truth practically threw me into Ed's lap (by the way, checking that off my Bucket List), I'm now getting more entangled into his story and into this life as I keep following him. I sighed. Though I have to admit, Edward looked dead sexy. Like, dear God this alone was worth dying for. I was practically swooning with a huge goofy grin as I traced his figure into my memory.  
Once we made it to the gate of Eastern HQ my eyes were wide. Wow, it was big. It practically lit up the whole city. Edward glanced at me as the gate opened as I was still frozen. It was like I really was in a dream. I pinched my arm one last time as I made my way through the gate and into the doors of HQ.  
The hallways were wide and filled with soldiers. All staring at me as if was an alien. Maybe it was my height, was there something in my teeth? I ran a thumb over my front tooth just to be sure, until I noticed Edward staring at me his piercing gold eyes with an eyebrow raised. I blushed bright red and threw my hands over my back. I gave a nervous grin as he sighed and mumbled an "idiot" as he kept walking.  
He then stopped in front a closed door and knocked. God, I was gonna meet the Miniskirt Messiah! I would have squealed if I had my voice, but alas I digress.  
"Who is it?" He asked.  
"Who da ya think, bastard?"  
"Ugh. Come in, Fullmetal."  
He then signaled me to follow him in the room as he opened the door. The room was dark with only a dim office light illuminating it. Piles of paper work were stacked before the raven haired man.  
He rose an eyebrow and raised his head at the sight of me. "Who's this, Fullmetal?" He asked, setting his pen down.  
Edward sighed. "This chick, came from the other side of the gate. Claims to have seen the Truth." Edward said, crossing his arms once again. Roy Mustang then stood up and examined me. I was a few inches shorter than him. I waved awkwardly with a crooked grin. He waved back just as awkwardly and then glared at Fullmetal.  
"Where did you find her?" He asked.  
"In an alleyway not too far from here. She was unconscious." He replied.  
He then pinched the bridge of his nose. "How do you not she's not lying?"  
Edward glanced at me, then glared back at Mustang. "Cause when I found her she had the look of fear and lifelessness. Like someone sucked the life right out of her. The same face I had when I went through the gate. Not to mention, only a handful of people know about the gate, let alone Truth." He said.  
"She committed human transmutation?" He asked, shocked. Edward waved him off.  
"No, she came in contact with a Philosopher's Stone. That must have opened the gate. It took her whole life as payment." He answered, eyeing me from the corner of his golden eye. I sighed and looked away, focusing my attention on the floor rather than the conversation at hand.  
"Why can't she speak for herself, Fullmetal?" He asked, glancing at me.  
Edward scratched the back of his head. "She lost her voice. Probably a result from screaming so much."  
"Do you have a name, ma'am?" Mustang asked, turning towards me. I nodded, but used cherades, pretending to write with an invisible pen like I did with Edward to signal I needed paper to communicate. He got my hint and made his way to his desk and got a clean piece of paper and a pen. Once in my grasp I wrote my name and held out my paper: "Coraline Higgins."  
Mustang smirked.  
"Coraline, huh?"  
I nodded and glanced at down at my paper.  
"So, what does this have to do with me, Fullmetal?" He asked, leaning back against his desk. Edward sighed. "Cause I have no idea what the hell to do with her, so I though you would."  
Mustang cocked a grin. "You found her, so she's under your care. Simple as that."  
Edward's mouth dropped. "What?! I can't! What about my mission? Not to mention I have to go to Resembol tomorrow at the crack of ass dawn. And how am I gonna explain this to Alphonse?!" He snapped. My heart sank a bit as I bit my lip and focused on my paper more, so I could try and drown out the conversation more.  
"Look, she's practically a huge lead for your mission as she came in contact with an actual Philosopher's Stone. And, I'll get her ticket ordered by tomorrow morning, just make sure you come to my office to pick it up. And yes, you can explain this to Alphonse cause now I'm not giving you a choice. This is an order and you are now her permanent care taker till she gets back to her side of the gate. Understand?"  
Mustang said, sternly. He growled and cursed under his breath. "Fine. C'mon, Coraline. This office smells like ass and it's making my eyes water." He snapped, making me give a muffled laugh. I followed him out, after I finally saluted Roy. He smiled and gave a causal wave. I always wanted to do that! And with that Edward slammed the door in a huff and I followed him with a huge grin to whatever shady hotel he was staying in.

* * *

He shoved his human hand into his pocket through the lobby of the hotel and up his room. Before he went in the door he stopped causing me to almost trip over him. "Don't say anything to my brother about his body, understand? Or I'll kick your ass in a heartbeat." He growled. I nodded, like it was nothing. "I've read fanfics scarier than you could grasp, pipsqueak. I'll be fine." I thought, with a smirk. He nodded and then opened the door. "Al! I'm home!" He called out throwing his coat on the couch. Then the huge metal armored soul came out happily. "Brother! Finally, I was wondering-"  
He then stopped as he noticed me. I waved happily. Edward sighed.  
"H-Hello, miss. Brother, what did you do to her?" He asked, crossing his arms. I snickered at the blondes shocked expression.  
"What?! Why do you always think I did something?!" He snapped.  
After that we all sat in the living room and Edward told the same story he told Mustang. And he also explained that I was now in their personal care till I was able to go back to my side of the gate. This definitely earned a few shocked gasps from Alphonse.  
Alphonse folded his hands. "Is that really true, Coraline?" He asked, leaning his head up in my direction.  
I nodded sadly. He sighed, sadly. "Poor thing, that's so awful... Brother, we got to help her go back." He said, in a soft voice.  
Edward then looked up at him. "We got to help ourselves too. We need to get my automail fixed, then from there we can try to figure things out." He explained. I nodded in agreement along with Alphonse.  
Edward then stood up, yawning as he stretched out. "Well, this has been a stressful day for everyone, I say we hit the hay for the night."  
I nodded. "Coraline, you'll sleep on the bedroom and I'll sleep in the living room on the couch." He said, turning to me. I was gonna protest, but sighed knowing I had no voice to argue with. I nodded, I waved a goodnight to both of them earning tired replies from both of them as I made it to the guest room. I gave a huge sigh of relief. Thank God, today was over. I was so ready for bed. I could hear Ed and Al whispering about me from the living room, but I was too tired to care. I needed sleep. I then threw my shoes off and slid into bed. I then turned the light off and slithered deeper in the soft blankets.  
I closed my eyes and went into a deep sleep as I slept my first night in a new world.

* * *

**Tis finished my loves! I hope you all enjoyed yet another chapter and there will be more to come. A new chapter will 80% be written tomorrow so be prepared for that. Thanks for the support of this story and of course don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Till next time, darlings!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, a new chapter of One Wish, how'd that get there?!**  
**Lol hello, my darlings. I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving, I know I did! *death glares at weighing scale***  
**Anywho, thanks again for all the support with my stories. Ya'all blowing up my email. XD**  
**Again, that's not a bad thing, it really makes me so happy to know people enjoy my writing and give me great criticism to help me get better, which I also appreciate.**  
**So as my thanks, I bring you this. Please continue to review, favorite and follow and please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fullmetal Alchemist. I just own my OCs and the fanfic.**

* * *

***Sheryle's POV***  
**-In the School Office-**

"What do you mean she disappeared?!" I cried, with tears streaming down my face.  
Mitchell covered his hands over his face, leaned forward with racking sobs causing him to have a case of broken hiccups.  
The principle sighed, folding his shaking hands over the desk. "Mrs. Higgins, you saw the video. We don't know if this is a prank, a supernatural occurrence, a bombing or anything. But police and the FBI so far haven't been able to find a thing. Even after hours of searching." He said, folding the bridge of his nose.  
"Well, don't stop looking! This is my daughter, my baby! I swear to God, I will sue this school for everything it owns if-"  
But a hand, came upon my shoulder. Mitchell stood up from his slouched position and then sneered at the principle with fogged glasses.  
"Give it to us straight. Stop sugar coating the situation and tell me. Do we have a chance of finding my daughter?" He said, with a stern and hard expression. The principle sighed.  
"From the progress of the FBI and the force of that... Thing that took your daughter... There is a strong chance of your daughter being dead. It's only a matter a time before we find her body." He said, with a shaky voice. I fell to my knees, hysterically crying and screaming causing my husband to gasp and kneel in front of me, asking me repeatedly if I was alright. But I wasn't. I never would be until I found my daughter safe and sound. Until I found my daughter alive. Because I can't have a dead corpse as a daughter. And I can't live with the hole in my heart, reminding me that my daughter was gone.

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

"Coraline, you lazy ass, were gonna miss the damn train!" Edward screamed.  
I was in the middle of fixing my hair.  
"Shut up! Give me a damn minute!" I snapped back. I finally got my voice back, but it cracked more than a sidewalk and it sounded like I had bronchitis. But all in all I was grateful that I could at least talk. I then finished putting my hair up in a messy bun with my bangs swishing to the side, like normal. I then walked out of the bathroom, seeing Edward glare at me instantly.  
"Geez, you take forever." He snarled. I sneered. "Shut it, if you didn't hog the damn bathroom with your girly hair then I would have been a happy camper and we wouldn't be running late." I snapped back.  
"She has a point, brother. You should be a little more considerate of the situation." Alphonse said, picking up a suitcase.  
I smirked at Edward mumbling a curse. "Whatever. Let's get going, I don't want to miss the train." He said, shutting the door behind him as we all filed out.  
I gave a huge grin. I was going to Resembool! I was so excited! As we made it down the stairs, I must have been humming because Alphonse tapped my shoulder. I flinched since I space out so easily. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Alphonse apologized, frantically. I waved it off. "I'm fine. I space out in a snap, it's a habit of mine. I'm sorry, what were gonna say?" I asked, now turning my attention on him as we made it down the lobby.  
"Oh, I was gonna say you have a great voice while you were humming." He said, sweetly.  
" Thanks, but I sound like I have bronchitis. So my voice is gonna crack a lot for the time being." I said, pointing to my throat for emphasis.  
"Maybe you should stop talking, so it heals. And I don't have to hear you, so it's a win-win situation." Edward snickered from the front.  
"Brother! That's rude! Apologize." Alphonse ordered.  
Edward rolled his eyes. "As if, Al. This chick has been a pain in my ass, since she came here."  
I sneered down at him. "I have a name, dumbass."  
"Oh, right, Coraline has been a pain in my ass since she came here. Better?" He replied with a, shit eating grin.  
I wanted to kill him. Who knew someone so good looking could be so annoying?

* * *

We then finally made it the bench of the train station. I sat there swinging my legs back and forth, like an excited child. Edward glared at me and my wide cartoon sized grin. "What's your side of the gate like?" Edward asked, leaning back.  
I looked at him next to me, waiting curiously for my answer. I thought about it for a moment.  
"We don't have alchemy." I said, bluntly. His mouth dropped. "What?! Why the hell not?!" He snapped. I shrugged. "We don't need it. Everything is so high tech and modernized that we have no need for it." I replied.  
Edward pursed his lips, and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"How so?"  
"Well. We have laptops and computers which means we can connect to the whole world just by searching up something. We have touch screen which means we don't have to dial any phone numbers, we can just tap the screen of the phone and boom, it's done! There phones that we can take anywhere. We can fit them in our pocket, like nothing. We have toxic bombs and chemical warfare, bombs that can take out countries in seconds." I said, with a smirk, proud of my answer. Edward's eyes were wide in awe and shock. "That's amazing. You have to tell me more!" He said, with a grin. I rolled my eyes.  
"Fine, but I want you to first tell me how this side of the gate is." I said.  
Edward sighed, and scratched the back of his head. He looked at Alphonse who nodded for him to continue.  
"Well, we might as well tell you everything since you brought it up. But wait until the train comes, it's a pretty long story. But then you have to tell us more about your side of the gate. Deal?" He said, sternly.  
I smirked.  
"Sure, we gotta deal." I said. As I finished, the train came booming into the station. I grinned as the train came to a stop. I ran into the train like a crazed five year old. Leaving Edward to call my name to come back. But alas, ignoring people's orders is my mastering art. I smashed into a window seat and grinned. I was here. In a world that I spent almost my whole life falling for. I smirked, I still wanted to go home. Well, maybe go back and get Abigail and bring her here with me once she's old enough. Edward was fuming at me as Alphonse was planting the suitcase over us on the shelf. "What the hell? Are you five?! Running around like your a little child!" He snapped, sitting across from me, giving me a dirty glare. I rolled my eyes.  
"Sorry, Captain Buzzkill. I'll be sure to act more miserable next time, sir." I said, sneering at him. He rolled his eyes.  
Finally Alphonse returned sitting next to his fuming brother. Edward sighed and the turned to me with burning gold eyes.  
"Look, the reason Alphonse is a suit of armor and the reason I have automail, or metal prosthetics, is because in the law of alchemy, human transmutation is strictly forbidden. Human transmutation is the process of trying to resurrect the dead using alchemy. Our mother died when we were kids because of an illness and not to mention our deadbeat father left us sometime before. The bastard didn't have the decency to come to her funeral. We were heart broken. So we left and met a powerful alchemist who lived in Dublith. We begged her to teach us and after a month of staying in a deserted island as a pretest, we were finally excepted as her students. After learning everything we know today, we committed human transmutation even after countless people have told us not to. It backfired and Truth took Alphonse's body as payment and took my left leg as payment as well. In order to get my brother back, I did human transmutation once again and bonded the suit of armor you see now to my brothers soul. I then was stripped of my right arm as payment to bring him back. Years after that we were never the same. I got outfitted with automail by my old friend Winry, who we'll later, and then got offered to become a state alchemist. I took the offer and then I became a state alchemist to try and get information on the Philosopher's Stone, which I'm assuming you know what that is?" He asked.  
I nodded, swallowing within my dry throat.  
"Look, alchemy is a dangerous game to play with. Don't take it lightly. It can kill you in an instant. It can make you or break you. We are the results of taking alchemy too lightly. Our ignorance made us who we are now. And we've been searching for the Philosopher's Stone since to fix our bodies." He explained, sitting back. Alphonse stared at the floor, in silence. Luckily we got an empty carriage so they talked a little more freely. I sighed. I never should have asked them something I already knew. I'm such a bitch. But... They don't know that I already know. And I need to keep it that way. I folded my trembling hands. I hated hearing this sad story over and over again. But now, it hurts so much more to hear it from them. The victims of this tragedy.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered.  
Edward rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Idiot. Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong." Alphonse nodded and then perked up as he clasped his hands.  
"Besides. You have you now! You came in contact with a real Philosopher's Stone. That's huge for us. And we already learned so much as it is." He said, with a light optimism in his hollow voice. I smiled lightly. Edward brought his hands over his head.  
"Yeah. I'm pretty confident. Once we get my automail and Al fixed then were gonna try and see what you know. And hopefully get some leads."  
I nodded in agreement.  
"So, what other things are on your side of the gate. What's your home life like?" Alphonse asked, as the atmosphere of the train lightened up.  
I sighed. "Hm. I gotta little sister and my parents." I answered, blankly.  
Edward cocked an eyebrow. "You have a little sister? I feel sorry for her, poor thing has to be stuck with you all day." He said, with a grin.  
I growled, and rolled my eyes. "Then I feel awfully sorry for Alphonse who has to be stuck with your ass." I retorted, with a flick of my tongue.  
Alphonse chuckled lightly while Edward growled in defeat in his seat.  
"Are your parents nice?" Alphonse asked, leaning forward.  
"To me and my sister, yes. To each other, no." I answered, looking at the scenery change through the window. Edward has a confused expression plastered on his face. "You mean, they fight with each other?" He asked, clarifying what I just said in disbelief.  
I nodded.  
He growled. "That's awful. How old is your sister?" He asked.  
" Nine. And I'm 15." I replied.  
"Tch. What kind of parents put there children in that kind of environment? If a relationship fails then they should end it as soon as both of the partners can come to a conclusion to separate." He replied, resting his chin on his fist.  
I rolled my eyes. "They have kids to think about. It's not that easy. They don't fight in front of us. Well, not in front of Abigail. But, how could they explain to a nine year old that she's only gonna have one parent in the house when she loves both of them to death." I asked, sitting up a little straighter.  
Edward pursed his lips in defeat.  
"But other than that, I can't complain. Life on that side of the gate was slow. Easy. Everyday felt the same as the last." I said, focusing on the outline of the window.  
"That seems boring." Edward said, bluntly.  
"It was. But this world seems so chaotic to me." I replied, with a smile graced on my features.  
And with that we all relished in each other's lives and stories of each our worlds. It felt alien to me.  
This all felt like a dream plucked from my brain. And it was a dream I didn't think I was gonna get used to.

* * *

*******Envy's**** POV***

"Let's just make our appearance already, Lust. The train passed us ten minutes ago!" I snapped.  
She pursed her full lips. "If what Father said is true, that someone from the other side of the gate really made it here, then we have to have the element of surprise. This is gonna take nothing more perfection, understood?" She said, standing up.  
I snickered. "When am I never not perfect?"  
"I smell her! I smell the girl, Lust! Can I eat her?!" Gluttony chirped with a slobbery grin. Lust cocked a small smile.  
"Of course not, she must be unharmed. She and the Elric Brothers are going to make perfect candidates." She mused.  
Gluttony gave a small whine and bowed his head in shame.  
"C'mon. Let's go say hello to our new candidate."

* * *

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed, yet another chapter and they'll be more to come soon, so stay tuned till next time! Love ya guys and please favorite, follow, and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, hey hey, my darlings!**  
**I am on a roll with this story (as you can tell), but I think after this chapter I'm gonna start making some oneshots to kinda change it up. (More fandom jumping for me. Huehuehue. :P)**  
**Before you continue on, pat yourself on the back, you deserved it.**  
**You guys really are so supportive with this story.**  
**You guys really make me so happy when I see that something so simple as a hobby can really make bring some positive feedback. I just recently hit 1,200 views on this story which blows my mind. *Insert cricket noises here.***  
**May not seem like a big deal to authors who get like, 100 favorites on each story they make, but it means a lot to me. Not to mention my other oneshots have been climbing in popularity too, which also blows my mind.**  
**So, this story wouldn't have made it past chapter four if it wasn't for your guys support and reassurance. So thank you.**  
**With that please continue to review, favorite, and follow. I love you guys and please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fullmetal Alchemist. I just own my OCs and the fanfic.**

* * *

***Edwards POV***

I felt more drained than I usually do when riding a train. My bones ached a bit more than usual. My head pounded a little louder as well. Maybe it was because I just told Coraline my life tragedy. Maybe it was because I was on my way home. I wasn't sure.

I was staring out my window, half heartedly hearing the conversation between Alphonse and Coraline as they talked about different things on her side of the gate. I glanced at her. It was obvious she wasn't from here. Appearance wise. Her turquoise, no green, er- blue, or- ugh. Look, her eyes were different. I've never seen a person with eyes like that. And that height. Damn, she was tall. My height reached just at her breasts (minus the antenna) which ticked me off that a girl could be so tall. Though her height could essentially be a problem or help us out when it came to fighting. I don't know. Her ashy, obsidian hair was such a weird contrast to her eyes and her pale skin. She was also a klutz. I didn't understand why the Colonel Bastard had to throw her to me. Didn't he understand I already had a lot on my plate? Not to mention the Nina incident just happened a few days ago, that I'm still not over yet. Though I don't think I could ever fully get over it, but still. The memory was still fresh on my mind, and it honestly is such a bad time to throw a girl like her at me.

I glanced from her to Al. He seemed to be enjoying himself with her.  
So God dammit, why couldn't I?  
Coraline then gave a sheepish smile to him and stood up. I rose an eyebrow.  
"Where are you going?" I asked, still keeping my initial focus on the window.  
"I gotta go to the bathroom." She answered, and she began to do the "pee pee dance."  
I sighed heavily and nodded. "Bloody hell, just don't kill yourself on the way there." I retorted.  
She gave a weak thumbs up. "Will do."  
And with she quickly booked it to the bathroom.  
I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed once I knew for certain she was gone. "How can you stand her?" I asked, now turning to Al.  
"Huh? Coraline's great, she's hilarious and her side of the gate is very interesting. I think your just not giving her a chance. She reminds me of you, you know." He replied.  
A disgusted look plastered my face. "How in the hell does that klutz remind you of me?!" I snapped.  
Alphonse sighed.  
"Your both stubborn, you both have younger siblings, your both loud, need I say more?" Alphonse said, crossing his arms.  
I sighed. God, I hate it when he's right.  
"Look, brother. I really think your being too hard on her. She's new to... Well, everything. And it's initially your job to guide her until she gets back home. Can't you at least try to be a little more open minded and nice?" He asked, with a soft voice.  
I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.  
"Fine, Al. If that'll make you happy." I replied. Alphonse clasped his hands together happily.  
"Thank you, brother."  
I nodded with acknowledgement. I think the first way to try and "be nice to her" is to first make a new clean slate. When she comes back I'll say that we should start over, Al's happy, she shuts up and boom! Happy ending.  
The train made an abrupt stop followed by a huge crash and a shattering boom. It shook me up a little and I snapped open my eyes, lurged forward and looked out the window. Smoke. Shattered glass had followed in with people as they were screaming and rushing through our train cart. There was an explosion. And to make matter worse, it was in the direction that Coraline ran in.  
I instantly took hold of a rushing passenger. "What's going on?!" I asked, stopping a middle aged man with his wife hiding in his arm, terrified.  
"There was an explosion and no one knows what caused it! Everyone is heading to the front of the train to get help! I suggest you do the same!" He urged. And with that he and his wife rushed out.  
"Brother, what are we gonna do?" Alphonse asked, with worry in his voice.  
"Al, I can't use alchemy, so I think the best thing to do is I'll get Coraline and you get to the front of the train and help everyone out. I have a feeling the reason of the explosion isn't a malfunction so keep an eye out for any suspicious characters. I'll meet you there once I get a hold of her." I planned.  
Alphonse sighed. "Don't you think it would be easier if we switched jobs?"  
I thought about it for a minute, but nodded a with a grin. "Nah, I think I'll be okay." I said, confidently.  
Alphonse shrugged with an exhale. "Alright, if you say so. But if anything goes wrong give me a shout." He said.  
I nodded and with that we both went our separate ways to take each opposite sides of the train.

* * *

***Coraline POV***

One minute I walk out of the bathroom fresh as a bee, and ready to take on the day. Then the next minute my arms, hands, and legs are pierced with glass by a huge explosion, shattering the windows.  
Like sweet Mother Teresa this hurt. My skin felt like it was on fire. Walking was the worst part of it all. I could feel the glass ripping and shifting in my skin with each step I took.  
"E-Edward?!" I called out, desperately wanting to get back to him and Al.  
I could feel blood everywhere on me, dripping down my arm and legs. My nose must have broken, and my head was pounding.  
I was pissed. This is my punishment for taking a piss?! Well, now I gotta see a therapist cause now I have a fear of using the bathroom.  
Just great.  
"Edward?! Alphonse?!" I called out again.  
God, my cracking voice isn't gonna reach them from here.  
I hope it's not like this everyday, cause my weak little heart can't take this much melodramatic situations in one sitting.  
"I smell blood! I smell the girl, Lust! Can I eat her now?!" A voice pleaded.  
My blood ran cold. I knew that voice anywhere.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Gluttony? We need the girl unharmed." A deep and smooth voice retaliated.  
My eyes were wide with fear and I desperately trying hard to not cry. I was gonna die, there were gonna torture me or do whatever homunculi do.  
"C'mon little girl, don't be scared. I wanna get a good look at you." Lust said, with an almost mocking tone in her voice. I slowly turned around to see Lust and Gluttony perched with eyes ready to kill.  
I bit my lip so hard to not scream that my lip began to bleed.  
"Aww. Look you. You resemble more of a piece of wood than anything. No dimension at all." She said, titling her head a bit.  
Ouch. Burned by a homunculus. How nice.  
"Your not much of a talker are you?" She mused. Yep, my words are gone. I could not speak for shit right now.  
"Look, sorry for the inconvenience kid, but your gonna have to come with us, and if you comply then no one gets hurt." She said, brushing her curvy body off.  
God, her body makes me even more envious in person.  
I swallowed. Okay, Coraline, just speak.  
"W-What are you g-gonna do with me?" I stuttered. God, I sound pathetic.  
She chuckled. "That's for you to find out in time." She snickered.  
Gotta get out of here. Fast. I looked at the ground. Dust everywhere. Wait a minute, it's coal dust! We're on a coal powered train. A dust explosion could just be the diversion I need. Point one for Coraline.  
Now, remember chemistry class. What can cause a dust explosion? C'mon think! Oxygen. Yes, oxygen! Windows are open so perfect. Now all I need is a spark. How can I make a spark at such a short notice?  
"Coraline?!" Edward called. I grinned. Perfect timing, pipsqueak.  
"Edward!" I called.  
Edward then ran and saw the two homunculi perched with cheshire cat grins.  
"Who the hell are you two?!" He snapped with a snarl.  
Wait- he doesn't know who they are yet?  
Oh, that's right. Edward doesn't have his automail arm. He only has his human one. The only time he lost his automail arm was with Scar... Right after the Nina incident.  
Oh my God, he has no idea who they are. Edward met them now way too soon. God, now I rushed the story! He was supposed to meet them in Laboratory 5!  
Edward then turned to me and gasped. "C-Coraline?! Your bleeding everywhere!" He snapped, gripping my arm and roughly turning me towards him.  
I must have looked like such a mess.  
"The windows shattered right when I walked by, so I pretty much was a magnet for the glass shards." I replied, blankly.  
I then stared down at him and mouthed ever so slightly. "Distract them."  
He furrowed his eyebrows.  
My eyes were pleading into his. I need this to work. It was a risk. There was a huge chance that we would get stuck in the explosion. But not if I planned this right.  
He then looked up at me and nodded.  
"So, you bastards caused the explosion, right?" Edward asked, turning towards them with a sneer.  
Lust grinned. "Right you are, Metalboy. And once Envy gets your brother, then were gonna set this whole train on fire."  
"Not before me." I thought to myself.  
"Why the hell do you want us anyway?!" He snapped.  
She grinned. "I'm afraid I can't tell you just yet. You three are precious resources that we can't afford to lose."  
Ed glared deeply at her. Good, he needs to keep arguing with her to keep her attention off of me.  
As Edward cursed at Lust some more I slowly bent down and picked up a piece of metal on the ground, she didn't seem to notice, but Gluttony had his eyes fixed on mine. He was stalking my every movement, but didn't say a word, as the two bickered.  
I needed flint or something. C'mon, I needed to make a spark. I then dove a hand in my pocket and then my hand burned causing me to flinch.  
I remember that burning sensation anywhere. Red dust was spread in my pocket. There was Philosopher Stone dust in my pocket. TRUTH YOU LIFE SAVER. It could ignite this coal dust, with its... Alchemy or something. Look, I had no other choice.  
This was gonna work. It had too.  
This was now or never. I then swooped Edward up bridal style, (another thing to cross off my bucket list) and ran as fast as I could dropping the dust behind me. I heard Lust and Gluttony leap into action, but it was too late. The whole cart they were in was engulfed in flames.  
The explosion was right on my tail. It singed my back, causing me to curse out loud. Edward was cussing and screaming at me, but I was too focused on running. Thank God, I was on the track team. My back was practically on fire and the glass was now under my skin. I could hear Alphonse calling our names in the wave of screams from passengers. We were close. We were both covered in coal and I didn't know how long it would take for Gluttony and Lust to regenerate so I focused on getting to the front of the train to Alphonse.  
Once I saw Alphonse I threw Ed into him (thankfully Al caught him) and collapsed on my knees.  
"Brother! Coraline! Are you alright?!" He asked frantically.  
"Get everyone out of here, the whole end of the train is on fire and it isn't long before the whole thing is gonna explode!" I screamed at him. Alphonse nodded sternly as he set Edward down and began riling up the last of the passengers.  
"Where the hell is Envy? Lust said he was here, so where could he have gone? Maybe he retreated to find Lust and Gluttony. Or maybe he's hiding? What are these monsters planning?" I thought frantically. Edward then looked down at me. "C'mon you moron!" He snapped, pulling me up to my feet.  
I then waved the thought off and quickly ran to Alphonse who were speaking to a solider for questioning. It was like a sea of blue uniforms. The scene really made me feel safe. The soldiers migrated to the end of the train and began to try and control the fire with hoses of water. Looks like the trains wasn't gonna explode after all. Thank God.  
Mustang then came out stomping towards the two of us in a angry huff and began screaming at Edward.  
"What the hell happened here?! I can't even leave you for a day without something being blown up, Fullmetal!" He snapped.  
"It wasn't us, bastard! It was these things! I had no idea what or who they were! They were planning to kindap me, Al, and Coraline!" He snapped back.  
Mustang sneered. "Get Coraline to a medic before her cuts get worse, I'll deal with you three later for more questioning." He growled as he stomped away.  
Edward then cursed under his breath. "The nerve of that guy I swear he's-"  
But then fell to my knees in a crying heep.  
It was like a wave of nausea, pain, and fear had hit me with the force of a bus. I forgotten how much pain I was in and how scared I really was. I could have died either to the homunculi or to my crazy scheme.  
I could have killed Ed, Al, or anyone on the train.  
Edward then kneeled down at looked at me with worry. " Wahh?! Coraline?! Are you okay?!" He asked, frantically.  
I didn't know if I was. I didnt know if I could really handle this. I was now on the homunculi vendetta, I now had a new found fear for my life.

But I was also crying of relief.

I wasn't going to die today. Everyone was gonna live today and it was thanks to a stupid and crazy plan.  
"Ed, I was so scared! I-I didn't know if my stupid plan would work and now thanks to me the homunculi want you and your brother dead and I could have killed everyone on the train! And the train is on fire and Mustang is mad and-"  
"Woah, woah, take it easy." Edward said, leaning forward a bit. God those eyes, though. They were piercing through mine and I could feel my heart doing backflips over and over again. I couldn't help, but to have a red flush creep on my face.  
"Look, you saved everyone on this train. Sure your plan got the train on fire and sure you ticked of Mustang, but those are things that can be fixed. You can't fix the dead. And thanks to you, no civilians got severely hurt, let alone die. And don't worry, me and Al don't die easy. Once I get my automail fixed, those stupid things won't know what hit em'." He said with a grin.  
I smiled brightly and began wiping my tears with my coal covered hand.  
He smirked. "C'mon you lets get to a medic before you bleed out everywhere." He said, standing up. I followed his example and brushed myself off as I got to my feet.  
As me and him began walking toward the medic tent that the soldiers had set up, I turned and asked him: "So how will we get Resembool, now that I caught the train on fire?"  
Edward threw his arms over his head. "Car. Might take a bit longer, but we'll get there."  
I smiled and nodded.  
Sure I caught a train on fire and sure I have glass stuck all over me, making me look like a human dart board. But I managed to save a trains worth of people, including myself.  
But one thing still clouded my mind. What were those homunculi planning?

* * *

***Envy's POV***

"Lust?! Gluttony?!" I called. The cart was completely totaled. Ash and human remains filled the air causing an awful stench. How could they let a pathetic human ruin everything and make such a mess of things?!  
"We're right here, Envy." Lust said with her arms crossed. Gluttony was of course by her side, slobbering all over his hand.  
"What the hell happened?! How did you let them get away?!" I snapped, rushing over to her.  
Lust titled her head to the side. "The girl caused some kind of explosion. I don't know how she did it, she must have caused some kind of chain reaction. But where were you? Why didn't you obtain the armor boy?" She asked, with frustration rising in her voice.  
"There were so many humans there and the armor kid called the military for backup. Father specifically said not to get caught and to cause no causalities, it would have ruined the whole plan if I just waltzed in there." I snapped.  
She snarled and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"Let them get settled. Let those stupid humans think there safe. But when they least except it, is the time we come to claim what's ours."

* * *

**SUCH A BITCHY CHAPTER TO DEAL WITH. ;-;**  
**It really was hard to get this scene right, though I think it turned out pretty decent and it came to meet my expectations. I was so close to deleting this chapter, but then I kinda shrugged, went for it, and finished it all together.**  
**Not a fun chapter to write, but I'm so glad it's done. I hope you like it since I put my blood, sweat, and tears into this one.**  
**But alas, the things I do for this story.**  
**Make sure to favorite, follow and review. New chapter coming soon so stay tuned. I love ya guys, see ya till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, hello my sweets.**  
**Yet ANOTHER chapter of One Wish. I'm sorry, I'm pretty immersed in this story and I kinda wanna get through this beginning and character introductions to actually get the actual storyline going.**  
**So, thanks again for so much for the support, I love you guys!**  
**So please review, favorite and follow and please enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, Coraline! Your so beautiful and short! I would be nothing without you!~" Edward cooed, running his fingers through my hair.  
I grinned with a flushed red face.  
"Oh, Edward! Your so tall and muscular! I too would be nothing without you!~" I replied, with a dreamy voice.  
And with that, we both closed our eyes and leaned in closer and closer... And closer until our lips-

Bam!

My head smashed against the car window causing me to snap my eyes open and shatter the dream that I was fantasizing in my sleep.  
I sighed and the car bumped, but drove on with the private driver that Mustang assigned for us to get us to Resembool. Edward was in the middle of me and Alphonse as he had his head hung back with him snoring softly. Drool peaked out of his slightly parted mouth with me chuckle in my drowsy and dazed state. My head pounded.  
My sleep had been off and on as we drove through the night. I felt sick, and hot, I hoped to God that I wasn't sick.  
I was sleep deprived and I didn't know why. I sure as hell felt tired. So why couldn't I go to sleep? I slightly envied Edward as he slept soundly without a care in the world.  
Al glanced at me and noticed me awake and my flushing face from my dream. "Coraline? Are you okay?" He whispered, trying to not wake up his brother.  
I nodded, with a strained smile. "Yeah, I just can't sleep." I whispered back, with a yawn.  
Alphonse sighed, sympathetically.  
"Why not, did you have a nightmare?" He asked softly, titling his head.  
I sat back and cracked a smirk. "Ironically, it was the exact opposite. I had a great dream." I said, deviously rewinding the dream in my mind.  
He sighed. "Don't worry, Coraline, were not that far from Resembool." He reassured me with a light voice.  
I smiled widely.  
"Thank you, Alphonse." I said, closing my eyes for the last time that night.

* * *

***Edward's POV***

The sun seeped under my eyelids causing me to begin to wake up from a dreamless slumber.  
I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck and began to try and ease the tightness in my muscles from staying in the same position for so long.  
I glanced at Alphonse and smiled at him. "Morning, Alphonse."  
He nodded happily. "Good morning, brother. Did you sleep well?" He asked, tilting his head.  
I nodded. "Yeah, though I prefer a bed rather than this tiny car." I replied.  
Alphonse chuckled lightly and nodded in agreement. I then turned around and saw Coraline snuggled into the window.  
I smirked.  
"Keep forgetting that we still have her to lug around." I said, noting that she was snoring.  
Alphonse chuckled. "She had a hard time sleeping last night. I think she's nervous and shaken up from the train incident."  
I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "I don't blame her. Stuff like that is pretty scary. Especially if she lived in a world where things were slow and calm. I was pretty scared myself." I replied, glancing at the sleeping girl.  
Alphonse nodded.  
"Are you happy to go see Winry and Pinako?"  
He asked, laying his hands on his knees.  
I nodded.

"Well, yeah. Of course I am. But I'm probably gonna get a hard time from Winry about the automail. But I gotta get it fixed fast. You need to be fixed too." I noted.  
The driver then adjusted his rear view mirror and coughed into his sleeve.  
"You kids awake, back there?" He asked with a raspy voice.  
"Yeah, just have to wake up Coraline." I replied.  
"Alright, we should be in Resembool in about ten minutes." He said, putting his focus back on the road.  
I then leaned forward, turned, and smashed my hand against the window causing Coraline to shoot up awake.  
God, her face was priceless. I leaned back and laughed at her drowsy and terrified expression.  
She growled and began screaming at me. "What the hell is wrong with you?! God, your such an asshole!" She snapped, with a venomous tone of voice.  
Alphonse crossed his arms and sighed. "Brother, that was pretty rude."  
I smirked. "Pft. Oh, please. Besides, we're gonna be in Resembool in about ten minutes." I informed her stretching out a bit.  
She sighed and sat up. "What's Resembool like?" She asked.  
I was silent as I mused and thought about it for a minute.  
"It's nice. It's a tight knitted community, you know? Though it's open with fields. It's nice to go there after awhile. It feels like another world, away from the chaotic one here."  
Coraline's eccentric eyes wandered into mine and back to the window. I wasn't sure what was on her mind. Ever since I met her I haven't been able to figure out she thinks about.  
"Kinda sounds like my home." She said, tracing her hand on the foggy window to make a smiley face.  
I titled my head up and smiled as I glanced up at her.  
"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, again for driving us." Coraline said, through the open window of the drivers seat in the car.  
The man scratched his five o' clock shadow. "Don't mention it, kid." And with that the car drove away living us at the entrance of Resembool.  
I sighed, and scratched the back of my head. "What's wrong, brother?" Alphonse asked, noticing my tired expression as we began to walk.  
"I'm just not looking forward to hearing Winry yell and scream at me about my automail."  
Alphonse shrugged. "You did manage to get your arm blown off so..."  
"Hey, look at least it wasn't my real arm!" I snapped back.  
Alphonse then sighed. "You got me there..."  
Coraline was surprisingly quiet. I tilted my head at her. Her eyes were wide with awe at the rolling hills and the warm weather.  
I appreciated her joyful yet silent demeanor that she held for my home.  
"This place looks like something I would see in a movie." She whispered to herself.  
I raised an eyebrow. "What's a movie?" I asked, confused. She flinched as she realized that I had heard her talk to herself.  
"Eh? Well, uh. It's like a story or event recorded by a camera, like, moving images you could say. They tell a story like a book would." She said.  
My jaw dropped.  
"How do they do that?! Where can you see one?" I asked, halting in front of her causing her to jump. A sweat dropped on her as she gave a nervous smile.  
"Well-uh. You can buy them. Or go to a movie theater." She replied.  
"What's a movie theater like?" Alphonse asked, with a tone of wonder and awe on his voice.  
She smiled, and scratched the back of her head with a chuckle.  
"Heh, I used to love going to the movie theater. It's a dark room with a HUGE screen. Then the movie would play with a projector. I would go with my sister and watch tons of movies." She reminisced over her thoughts with a foreign sparkle in her eyes that I never seen on anyone before. I couldn't help, but smile with her.  
"You must have been really close with her." I said, softly.  
I felt for her. She lost her sister, and luckily I was able to keep my brother, but it costed me my arm and his body. But he was alive. And if he was with me, then life was worth fighting for.  
"She was the only thing that I truly loved. I loved her unconditionally, with no real doubt in my mind." She said, with a small yet, pitiful smile.  
"Well-"  
"Brother, we're here!" Alphonse chimed in, innocently.  
My eyes shot up to the Rockbell home. I felt like I was pulled back in time. Back to when things made sense, back to when I was a child. I sighed  
"I'm really not ready to have my ass whooped by Winry." I mumbled with a sneer.  
Alphonse chuckled. "That's what you get for being so reckless." He said, with a mock.  
Coraline chuckled with her lips pressed together.  
"Aw, poor, Edward!~ I feel so sorry for you!" She mocked, with a shit eating grin.  
Yeah, I'm starting to regret actually being nice to her.  
As the Rockbell house came into my view, up the hill, I felt more anxious.  
I walked up, as I was close to coming to opening the door. Den then came up to us with welcoming barks. Coraline's eyes widened at the dog. "Hope your not afraid of dogs." I snickered, as I was affectionately petting the dog. Eventually I stood up and let Alphonse have a chance to say hello to the dog.  
"Well, I'll be. It's been awhile you two." Pinako said, as she opened the door and began walking toward us with a pipe in her mouth. I smiled with ease.  
"Yeah, it has, but I need your guys' help with my automail." I said.  
She nodded blowing out a mouthful of smoke.  
I noticed Coraline who was just standing awkwardly with her twiddling her thumbs like a moron. God dammit.  
"Oh, this is Coraline. She'll be traveling with us for awhile." I said, as I rolled my eyes.  
She snapped up like a nervous wreck and quickly shot out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am!" She nervously said, breaking out into a sweat. Pinako had turned from speaking from Alphonse, but shook her hand, noticing her nervousness. "No need to be so formal. Call me Pinako. Your a tall one aren't ya?" She replied with a grin. Coraline then nodded with a soft "yes ma'am" with her face pale and her biting her lip. I rose and eyebrow at her nervousness.  
Pinako then turned around towards the window. "Winry! You have guests that'd like to see you!" She called, with a smile.  
She then turned to me. "You seem shorter than last time I saw you." She noted, blowing out more smoke. I sneered and immediately began ranting with her about my height.  
But in the middle of my rant, a wrench came flying smashing square in my face from out of nowhere. I fell back with a thud.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, dammit?! Call before maintenance!" Winry screamed.

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

"My beautiful automail! What the hell did you do?!" She shrieked.  
I looked at her. God she was gorgeous. I felt like every girl I've seen so far in this word is super model quality. And I'm just... Ugh. It was really hurting the small amount of self confidence I had.  
"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break it!" Edward snapped. Winry rolled her eyes and brushed his excuses off.  
Then Winry turned to me and smiled. "Sorry about this moron, he just have been a pain to deal with." She said, walking towards me. I strained a smile, feeling like I was gonna have a heart attack. But I complied, nonetheless.  
"Man, you wouldn't believe." I said, a little too shakily then I would have liked. Edward snapped a curse at me that I brushed aside as if it was unheard.  
She laughed and held out her gloved hand.  
"I'm Winry Rockbell, nice to meet you." She said with such grace and ease. God beautiful and kind?! CAN I GET A BREAK TODAY?!  
I held out my hand and shook it. "Coraline Higgins, likewise."  
She then sighed as she inspected Pinako giving Edward a diagnosis of the situation.  
"Well. We're gonna have to make your arm again from scratch. And your leg does need adjusting. I'll give you temporary replacements so that you could at least walk." She explained, as she began disattach his leg and putting a skinny wooden model for him to use. Pinako then ran a hand on her chin.  
"Well, now we have an extra mouth to feed, this time around."  
My heart sank. Of all things I didn't want to be a burden.  
"I-I'm sorry! I don't want to be a burden I-"  
"Idiot! Your not gonna starve!" Edward sneered, snapping his head towards me.  
I didn't want to argue in front of the Rockbells so I didn't reply just sinking in my seat on the couch.  
Winry growled. "Edward, stop being such a jerk! Look, I can get the arm done in four to five days. So there's no need to worry." She said, giving me a sympathetic look.  
Edward sighed. "Fine, thank you, Winry. Thank you, Pinako."

* * *

After a few hours of actually conversing with Winry, as she taught me some small things about automail (as I learned was actually pretty cool), I decided to walk through Resembool. I always wanted to be here, might as well explore it, right? Alphonse was in the kitchen with Pinako, but Edward stayed outside laying on the grass out back with Den.  
I needed a walk. Stat. My head hurt from the lack of sleep and I needed some air.  
I informed Pinako, Al, and Winry that I'd be out walking a bit.  
Pinako simply replied with a smirk, not to miss dinner.  
With that I was now letting my feet take me as I wanted. Edward must have saw me walk the opposite direction of him as he laid in the grass, cause he called my name to come to him. I cursed through my seethed teeth and complied.  
He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. Den then snaked out of Edwards arms and came to comfort my legs instead.  
"Where are you going?" He asked, with a bit of attitude in his voice.  
"For a walk, why?" I replied, kneeling down to show the dog more love, which Den gladly returned.  
"Your gonna get lost if you walk around, I know it." He said, sitting up.  
Oh God no. Please don't come and let it be just you and me. My heart literally can't take it.  
"I will not! I'm not that much of a klutz." I snapped.  
He smirked mockingly.  
"The train you caught of fire begs to differ. I'm coming with you. Besides I want to show you something." He said, now standing up. God dammit. I sighed, aggravatedly.  
"Can we at least take the dog?" I asked, snuggling my face into the dogs soft fur.  
Edward hummed a positive response and he scratched the back of his head.  
With that, I followed Ed with Den close behind to see what he had to show me.

"Are we there yet?" I whined, stumbling everywhere like a drunken rag doll.  
Edward had a glare permanently etched on his face.  
"For the last time, you moron, it's close by! We've only been walking for like a minute and a half!"  
I hummed in response staring at the sky as I walked.  
"So what's this thing you want to show me anyway?" I asked.  
He kinda stuttered with his words at first, figuring out how to word it.  
"Something important to me." He said softly, at last. My face flushed red, but I didn't lead the conversation in more.  
But, as we began walking more, my heart sank as I saw what came into view. A burnt house. His burnt house. Why on earth would he show me this? I saw his shoulder slump a bit lower and Den whining softly.  
When we made it to the house, the atmosphere felt so sad and melancholic.  
"Edward what is this?" I asked, turning to see his somber and emotionless expression as he stared at the charred home. It felt more heartbreaking to see this in person rather than the anime. He sighed and finally regained his will to speak.  
"This was my home. After I became a state alchemist, me and Alphonse made a vow to move on and get stronger. So we burnt it down." He said, with a serious and deep voice that was so foreign to hear from him.  
"Why did you show me this, Edward?" I asked, staring at the home.  
It held his memories, his childhood, his belongings, his heart. Why would he burn it down. I knew I couldn't have the will to do everything he's done. I couldn't take it. So how in the world can he? My mind raced, but was cut short by his response.  
"To show you that this isn't a game. This world is unforgiving, and cruel at times. I want you to know that, Coraline. You need to be aware of the situations that you can be caught in."  
His voice lacing with sympathy, seriousness and wisdom.  
I then noticed the liquid dripping from my eyes, down to my face, and falling to the ground. When have I started crying? _Why_ have I started crying?  
Because every word he said was true, that's why. Edward turned to me, eyes wide with worry as he noticed me crying. He looked up at me.  
"C-Coraline?! You don't have to cry-"  
"This world is cruel Edward, but so is mine. This world is unforgiving, but so is mine. I understand why you hurt. I understand why you sacrificed everything for your brother. But what I don't understand is how am I gonna go back to my world, how I'm gonna survive? Look at me, Edward! You were right the whole time, I am a klutz, I am a moron... I am worthless here. Just like I was in my world." I cried, trying to control the sobs with my hand. Den noticed this and trotted up to me and brushed against my legs in a comforting manner. I smiled a bit at this, but was interrupted by Edward's piercing eyes staring into my pathetic sad ones.  
"That's why I'm not gonna give up on you. You do have worth, you just need help finding it. You will go home, I promise you that I will get you home. So in order for you to get stronger... I decided that we're going to Dublith. I wanna take you to my teacher so she could help you train physically and mentally like she did with Al and I." He said, stepping a bit closer.  
I smiled at him as the tears have stopped falling. He seemed to always say the right things at the right time. "Thank you. For everything." I said, now getting rid of the last, pesky, tears caught in my eyes.  
He smiled brightly as he noticed Den wagging his tail again, once the tears have ceased.  
"I think Den really is head over heels for you, you know." He said, pointing to the lovable handicapped dog.  
I smirked, as I kneeled down and rubbing both sides of his face. "I always wanted a dog. But, my dad is allergic so we couldn't have one." I said, standing back up. He cracked a smile up at me.  
"C'mon lets go, you don't want to be late for dinner, I guarantee you that Pinako's stew will be the best you've had in your life." He said, as we began walking back to the Rockbell home.  
I smiled, staring straight ahead of me, feeling more energetic and happy then I've been before.

"Best stew in the world, eh? Well, I'll be more than happy to take up on that offer."

* * *

**Done! I hope you liked this chapter, cause I know I do!**  
**Please remember to review, favorite and follow.**  
**Also, my bestest friend in the world has recently made an account on here and it would mean a lot if you'd go check it out her name is: Sydney Castle.**  
**I'd check it out if I were you, for awesome stories and stuff.**  
**I love you guys buttloads, and see ya till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, please don't kill me for the endless chapters of One Wish. XD**  
**I know, but I haven't had any motivation for any new oneshots, so I kinda been more focused on getting these chapters done.**  
**But, nonetheless here's chapter ten.**  
**I really enjoyed writing chapter nine, and getting everything set, so that's a start.**  
**So please review, favorite, and follow and please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fullmetal Alchemist. I just own my OCs and the fanfic.**

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

"So, does the automail feel right? Does it need any adjusting?" Winry asked, as she had finished attaching his automail arm back on. It had been three days since me and Edward's trip to his house. We hung out more, so that's a go. And we also chilled out with Alphonse as well. Though me and and Ed argued a few times, causing Alphonse to face palm and plead for us to get along, but all in all these few days alone were something that I would never forget.  
He stood up, without a shirt I may add, (yet another thing to cross off my bucket list).  
God this was a joyous moment for my fangirling needs.  
He stretched out his new automail arm back and forth.  
"Seems good, thank you." He said.  
I couldn't help but duck my head down and flush red. God, he was gorgeous.  
Edward then stood up and looked at Alphonse.  
"Okay, now I can finally fix you up, now." He said, setting his hands softly on his brother's suit of armor.  
And with that Edward clasped his hands together, with a spark of electricity conducted from them. The broken armor then suddenly attached together, fixing itself up, all in a flash.  
Edward then patted the armor with a grin. "There you go, good as new."  
He then turned and cracked a wider smile at my awed expression. My mouth was agape and my eyes wide with my cheeks flushed red.  
"Pretty cool, huh?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
I nodded, instantly.  
"That's amazing... It was all like... bam! And whoosh!" I said, with a childlike grin.  
Edward smirked, liking the attention that I was giving him and his alchemy.  
He then flicked his head up in pride. "Yeah, it is amazing, isn't it?"  
Winry growled and smacked him against the head. "Moron, there's no need for you to act arrogant!" She snapped.  
Edward rubbed the back of head with a wince.  
Alphonse then stood up and examined his now fixed armor. "Thank you, brother."  
Edward nodded with acknowledgement after rubbing his throbbing head.  
Then he turned to me motioned me and Alphonse to follow him.  
"Let's go sparring. It'll be a good way to see what Coraline is capable of." Edward said.  
I gulped. "I'd rather not have you both kick my ass, thank you." I replied, twiddling my thumbs.  
Edward looked at me unimpressed. "If your afraid of us, then your not gonna survive with our teacher in Dublith." He said.  
Alphonse then leaped at his now cowering brother. "She's gonna kill us when she sees us like this!" He cried. Edward sniffed and trembled.  
"I know, we're dead!" He shouted.  
Me and Winry rose eyebrows looking confused and unimpressed. I sighed.  
"If I die, Winry, I'll leave you in charge of directing my funeral." I mumbled, watching the pair of brothers tremble and cower in fear.  
Winry placed a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. "It would be an honor, Coraline."

* * *

"GAH!"  
I then smashed into the ground having Edward stand over me, breathing heavily with a grin.  
"God, your slow." He heaved out, trying to catch his breath from sparring.  
I looked up at him with a sneer.  
Alphonse had sparred for awhile with us, but ended sitting against the base of a tree with Den snuggling against him.  
"Brother, you shouldn't be so rough. She never sparred before." He said, petting the dog happily. Edward rolled his golden eyes.  
"It's not my fault, she can't fight. God, we need to get you to Dublith quick before you get caught in a fight." He mumbled, while scratching the back of his head.  
I snarled. "Double or nothing." I growled, sitting up. Alphonse winced already afraid of the outcome of this. But I needed to prove to him that I wasn't useless.  
Edward cocked an eyebrow with a grin.  
"Double or nothing, eh? I like it. Winner of the round takes it all."  
I then stood up, brushing the jeans Winry gave me along with her old clothes, since I didn't have any. She even gave me an old dress, just for the hell of clearing her over crowded closet.  
Edward then gave a concentrated, stone, like look to me through his eyes.  
Now I began shifting, already regretting this.  
With that he sprinted with a grin, and swept his legs from under me. I then fell back and landed on my back, having the wind knocked right out of me.  
Edward then rose a fist in the air with a laugh. "Ha! I win again!"  
Alphonse lurged forward and ran to me, helping me sit up and catch my breath again.  
"You asshole! You didn't even let me have a chance to set myself! Your a dirty cheater!" I screamed, shooting up into his face, having poor Alphonse sit and watch with Den who had trotted to him.  
Edward smirked. "There's no cheating in a fight. It's you whether you win or you lose. And I do whatever it takes to win."  
I growled.  
"Dirty asshole." I snarled with crossed arms.  
Edward snickered, swinging an arm around my waist and pulling me in so that our hips were touching, instantly making me flush red and get chills.  
"Don't worry, by the time you train with our teacher, you'll be a pro." He reassured me.  
My heart almost stopped and I almost felt like fainting.  
The goofiest and cartooniest grin smeared across my flushed red face. The anger that I held against him faded away instantly.  
I nodded, bashfully. "O-Okay."  
Edward, being the dense idiot he is, didn't notice this as his arm slipped off my hips. He cracked his knuckles and turned to Alphonse.  
"We're leaving to Dublith tomorrow. We gotta teach Coraline to defend herself as soon as we can before she gets herself killed."  
I couldn't help but roll my eyes.  
It wasn't fair that I never got to show what I was made of. Well, not until Edward shits all over it.  
The only time I got to show that I was worth something was when I blew up that train.  
Which doesn't really say a lot.  
Alphonse nodded.  
"Okay. Though it'd be nice to travel for a bit." He chirped, brightly.  
Edward chuckled. "Yeah, hopefully Coraline doesn't blow up the train this time."  
I sneered. "I saved your ass Ed, so I wouldn't be talking."  
Edward laughed. A real laugh. Not a chuckle, not a snicker, but a laugh.  
His laugh was like slick, like silver bells that signaled that the winter season was upon us. It brings cheer and happiness. It brings relief.  
And his laugh is something I definitely wanted to hear again.

* * *

***Edwards POV***

"Be careful, Ed. And try not to break your automail again." Winry cautioned. I rolled my eyes with a half hearted sneer.  
"I won't, so stop nagging at me." I replied, crossing my arms like a little child.  
Winry growled slapping me against my head. "You don't have to be so rude! I'm only trying to look out for you!" She snapped.  
She then turned leaving me to mumble curses alone and to go to Alphonse, as she patted his armor gently.  
"Make sure he doesn't kill himself. And be careful too. And come back soon." She said, with a wide yet bittersweet smile. I always hated saying goodbyes.  
Alphonse nodded instantly. "We'll be okay, Winry." He replied, warmly. Winry softly chuckled and walked to Coraline who was still saying goodbye to Den as she petted him as she rested her forehead in the dogs fur. Den was gonna take this hard. He really did love Coraline.  
Winry gently tapped her shoulder, causing Coraline to flinch and snap her head to look at her.  
Coraline cracked an awkward smile.  
She stood up and looked down at Winry, who of course was shorter than her.  
Coraline then held out a hand, actually being graceful for once.  
"Thank you for everything, Winry. It was a pleasure staying with you." Winry then gripped her hand and pulled her into a hug.  
I couldn't help but smile at Coraline's flustered face.  
"I never get to meet girls my age like this. It's really my first time of actually having a female friend who actually cares about me and my interests. So thank you. Please come back soon." She said, with a warm voice.  
Once they both parted Coraline smirked.  
"I think that can be arranged."

* * *

"I hate trains! Why the hell would you put us on a train after the whole traumatizing incident that we had on one!" Coraline snapped, as her long legs began to tremble. Alphonse was fidgeting in his seat, not wanting to get in the middle of our bickering.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Geez, Coraline. We'll be fine. I have my arm back, so if something were to happen we'd be fine." I said, glancing at her from the window.  
She sighed and slumped in her seat. "How long does it take to get to Dublith anyway?" She asked, cocking her head up.  
I scratched my chin, thinking about it. "About a day."  
She groaned throwing her head up in irritation.  
"That's so boring!" She snarled.  
I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Pft. Whatever your going to have to deal with it."  
Alphonse sighed.  
"Ed, maybe we should stop at a hotel tonight instead of riding the train all night." He suggested.  
Coraline shot up and smiled widely.  
"Can we?! I don't want to sleep on the train! Edward, can we please stop at a hotel?!" She cried, lurging forward with a puppy dog face that perched right in my heart.  
No.  
No, Ed your the man.  
Your a rock, don't let this stupid puppy dog face trick you-  
"Bah! Fine, just get that face away from me!" I snapped, defeated. Way to go man.  
Coraline shot up with a cheerful laugh. "Yes! I won't have to spend the night on this thing!"  
Alphonse laughed softly, as Coraline flopped back in her seat with a grin.  
"She used the puppy dog face on me too. It's undefeatable."  
I sighed.  
"You got that right, Al."

* * *

***Alphonse's POV***

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we only have one room left and it only has one bed." The woman at the counter frantically repeated, for the fifth time.  
Coraline growled.  
"But the next the train doesn't pick us up till tomorrow! And your the only hotel in this God forsaken town!" She snapped.  
The woman at the counter sighed.  
"You can have the room. But there's only one bed. Take it or leave it." She said, now with a snarl.  
Coraline eyes widened and her eyebrows plucked up in anger and disbelief.  
"Theres no need for you to have an attitude! I just asked for a room and I'm stressed and tired and-"  
"Well, you asked her five times already when she's been giving you the same answer!" Edward snapped in.  
"We'll take the room." I butted in, getting sick of their fighting.  
Edward and Coraline's jaws almost simultaneously dropped at the same time.  
I had enough of there constant bickering. Tonight it was gonna end. They needed to start getting along. I hate seeing my brother fight, let alone fight with someone that doesn't deserve it.  
The woman perked up at the thought of us leaving and instantly whipped out the rooms keys.  
"Room 208. Have a good night, and thank you for staying with us!~" She chirped.  
Coraline practically had steam coming out of her nose at the smugness of the woman.  
"I'M GONNA GET YOU SO FIRED YOU LITTLE TROLL!" She screamed, as I began to drag her away causing people to stare at us with disbelief and shock.  
Once we made to our room, I opened the door, having Coraline and Edward dead silent, to the point of awkwardness.  
"Al, why the hell would you do that anyway?!" Edward snapped, once I closed the door of the room. I fidgeted a bit, trying to piece out the right words to say.  
"Because, I was sick of you guys fighting. So I got tired of it and kinda acted without thinking. I'm sorry to you both." I said, with a soft voice.  
Edward and Coraline glanced at each other and sighed.  
Edward placed a hand on my armor. "I'm sorry for fighting. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He replied, with half lidded eyes. I would have smiled if I could.  
Coraline bashfully nodded. "Same goes for me. The blame goes on us. There's only so much you can take, you know?" She replied.  
I then clasped my hands happily. "So there won't be anymore fighting? Just for tonight at the least?" I asked, with a gleeful tone of voice.  
Coraline bit her lip and Edward scratched the back of his neck, with a muffled cough.  
"Yeah, Al. No more fighting."

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

"I'm gonna fucking sleep on the floor. So stop arguing with me. Your brother is in the living room so shut it before he hears us." I hissed, in a whisper. This was ridiculous. Arguing with Ed in Winry's tight pajamas. God dammit, I can not win today.  
Note to self: Make sure to bring Winry oversized sweatpants.  
Edward sneered.  
I would have slept in the living room... If it had a damn couch and not wooden chairs! What was wrong with this hotel?!  
And now, I was gonna have to share a bed with... Him. Look, I wanted to. I think anyone with eyes would. But, I was self conscious.  
After seeing Winry and Lust and how pretty they are, that really toned down the low amount of self esteem I had.  
Edward growled and stepped closer with a nasty glare, pointing an automail finger at me.  
"If you at least cared just a bit, then you would stop being so selfish and just listen to me. Look, I'll sleep on the floor and you sleep on the bed." He snapped.  
I growled. I do care. Al is one of the sweetest things on the planet, there was no way in hell I would want to hurt him like this.  
I clenched my fists. "Let's share it then!" I growled, tired of the bickering.  
Edwards eyes then immediately went wide as did mine.

I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT OUT LOUD!

I'm jumping off the nearest cliff now, thank you very much.  
Edwards face was bright as a tomato as he was a stuttering mess and I instantly whipped around and covered my face with my hands.  
"N-Neverm-mind just sleep on the floor. I-I'll sleep on the bed if you want me t-to so much." I stuttered, having the desire to throw myself out the window.  
Edward was quiet for a moment, but then swallowed. "Whatever... L-Let's just share it. Do you think it can fit us both?" He asked, now complying himself back together.  
My jaw dropped.  
THERE IS A GOD! HALLELUJAH!  
Then Edward flushed red again. "Well, you were the one that suggested it, a-and I don't want Al to hear us arguing." He hissed.  
I nodded instantly. "Y-Yeah, I get it, stupid."  
Edward gulped. He was wearing an over sized shirt, sweatpants, and with his hair in ponytail.  
God, he was hot. This was gonna be long night. Winry better start planning my funeral.  
I then gulped and gave a nod to Edward, who followed suit. I then slithered into bed, fast as a ninja. I was clinging to the edge of the bed, getting the farthest away from his side. I then felt his weight shift in the bed, making me gasp lightly and lose my breath.  
Okay Coraline. Don't breathe, don't turn, don't move.  
If you do, then your dead. Period. I desperately squeezed my eyes shut. C'mon girl, go to sleep already! Well. Kinda hard to sleep, when you know one of the hottest beings in the world is laying right next to you. And you happen to be the most awkward thing God ever gave life to, so that doesn't help very much either.  
I held my breath when I heard a Edward shift a bit. God dammit, go to sleep already!  
"Coraline?"  
Oh God.  
It took a minute to regain my breath. "Y-Yeah?" I croaked.  
"Whats your sister like?" He mumbled, as bit tired. I opened my eyes and turned around, flinching as he was already turned facing me.  
I wanted to cower in these blankets. I mean, this bed wasn't very big.  
And it made me really nervous that we were this close. But I spoke nonetheless.  
"She reminds me of Al in a way. She's dependent of me. But other than that she's a fire cracker, loud and always ready to go off." I answered.  
Edward smiled, dazzling the gloomy and boring room. "You must miss her."  
I thought about it for moment. "Yeah. I do. But, it's sad to know that in my world, they'll only be three people who will grieve my death or disappearance." I said, now slumping in the blankets.  
I never thought of it that way before. How people would react if I was gone. After hearing me say those words, made me shiver. A pang of hurt had hit in my chest. And it truly made me feel even more worthless than before. Edward's eyebrows furrowed together.  
"I would grieve for you. And I'm sure as hell Al would grieve too." He said, just at a whisper.  
My eyes widened.  
"Y-You would?" I asked, eyes filled with wonder and shock.  
Edward nodded bashfully, focusing his eyes on his own pillow. I cracked a lose smile.  
I felt like my chest was gonna explode.  
I then chuckled, lightly. "Same goes for me." I replied, looking down at my pillow seeing my hair down and sprawled out on my pillow.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Edward was smiling.  
But now I noticed, that Ed's eyes were now closing. "You worry too much. I'm sure more than three people care about you." He mumbled, tiredly.  
I smiled at his peaceful expression. Like he didn't have a care in the world. He truly was beautiful. Man, if I had a dollar for every time I complimented Edward's looks I'd be a millionaire by now. I sighed, and closed my eyes with him.  
"I hope." I whispered, with a light tone.  
Then Edward shifted a bit, making my heart almost stop. When I cracked an eye open, I saw a Edward still facing me, but he shimmied a tad closer.  
Oh God, I hope there's nothing on my face.  
"Sing for me." He mumbled, ever so softly.  
My eyes shot open. I never sang in frown of anyone, and now he wants me to sing in front of the person I look up the most?!  
"Uh... I'm not very good at singing." I grumbled, extremely embarrassed.  
Edward smirked. "Pft. Your lying. I bet you can blow me away right now, your just scared."  
I sighed. The bastard caught my bluff.  
"Yeah, yeah. I wanted to be a singer before I came here, okay? But I'm not that good." I said, aggravated. Edward now opened his eyes, so that they were half lidded, but bright at the same time. "You never know until you try. C'mon, singing helps everyone sleep. We're gonna be up for hours if you don't do something." He said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Then why don't you sing something?"I retorted, pursing my lips. He chuckled. "Cause I sound like a dying horse that's why." He joked, softly.  
Vic Mignogna begs to differ, thank you very much.  
I sighed. "If I sing something, will you shut up?" I mumbled, mad that he cornered me in this situation. He gave a crooked smile.  
"Gladly."  
I sighed. Nothing like some "You are my Sunshine" to set the mood.  
I then breathed out shakily with a bit of irritation and extreme nervousness and began to sing for the first time in front of any living soul.

* * *

***Edwards POV***

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey._  
_You never know, dear, how much I love you._  
_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

My eyes went wide. Her voice was like a deep silk. It rolled with such ease and warmth that I couldn't help but smile and close my eyes again as she continued.

_"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping,_  
_I dreamt I held you in my arms._  
_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken,_  
_So I hung my head, and I cried."_

My drowsy mind thought about my own mother, when she used to sing for me and Al when we needed help going to sleep. Or she would also sing when I came for refuge when I had a nightmare. I thought my mother's voice was the most beautiful sound in the world. I thought nothing could compare to it. But as I was now enveloped in her voice, I was sure that both their voices were the sweetest things I've ever heard.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey._  
_You never know, dear, how much I love you._  
_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_I'll always love you and make you happy,_  
_If you will only say the same._  
_But if you leave me to love another,_  
_You'll regret it all one day._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey._  
_You never know, dear, how much I love you._  
_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

I was now on the brink of unconsciousness. I was now ready for slumber. And now I can easily tell you that tonight was the first night in years, that I slept with a smile on my face.

_"Please don't take my sunshine away."_

* * *

***cries* **

**THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE! THESE TWO WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME, I SWEAR. ;-;**

**Lol I hope I did well, I didn't want to do anything too much with the romance since it's so early in the story, but this chapter needed some well deserved fluff. Please review, favorite, and follow!**  
**I love you guys, and see ya till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Did ya miss me? Huehuehue.**

**New chapta of One Wish for y'all. Sorry I've been so fucking busy with finals, Christmas, and grades. Gotta get da honor roll, you know? Not to mention inspiration has been wearing thin for mi writing.**

**Lol, but on a happier note, I have recently hit a milestone of over 2,600 views for this story. Not to mention I've made it past chapter ten which is also a milestone itself. Thank you all so much for your support. I wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for you guys and my best friend Syd encouraging me to keep going. It makes me so happy to know, that buttloads of people other than me and my few friends actually read and like my measly stories. So thank you all and I'll keep trying to do my best.**

**Please review, follow, and favorite. And with that, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring my reflection.

Edward was still asleep as it was still the middle of the night.

I slid my hands down my face dragging the skin down a little too forcefully. God was I always such a mess? Pft. Well, if there was any place of noticing this, it had to be now with a hot Elric already in my presence, huh?

As I mentioned before, I always had to have these bags under my eyes. But lately they've been much more darker and noticeable. And I hated it. And this hair. God, it was so plain and messy. Sheesh. I needed my painkillers. I always had a trusty bottle of pain killers that I took every now and then. But I've been having some serious headaches without it. I looked and sneered at my appearance.

Fuck mirrors.

I flipped the mirror off and sat on the edge of the tub, bringing my hands to cover my eyes.

I needed to tell Edward and Alphonse soon about how I came here and how I knew about them. Part of me thought it was bets to leave. I mean, I've changed the storyline so much. They've met the homunculi way too early. Not to mention they haven't even went to Laboratory 5 yet. I don't even know whether I'm in the Brotherhood storyline or the original. And I haven't done anything to help them. I've just been a nuisance and waste of space for the two brothers. Jesus, how am I gonna break to them? I can't just not tell them. The guilt already is clawing at me. I couldn't even stay asleep for a full night.

Lately since the car drive to Resembool, I couldn't sleep. Winry had came into my room almost every night back in Resembool and asked me to help her with Edward's automail, since no matter what I did, I couldn't go to sleep. Alphonse was right though, the nights are long. Now maybe I should just run away. There was a little window at the top that I think I could climb. Okay now-

"Coraline? C'mon, what are you doing in there? Are you okay?" Edward asked, his voice tired and groggy. His metal fingers rapped against the door a few times.

My head snapped up. He can't see me like this! He's gonna call me out, I just know it!

"E-Eh? I-I'm fine. Just couldn't go to sleep." I replied, with a cracking voice. God dammit, Coraline. You had one job. And you failed. Edward snickered a little harshly from the other side of the door.

"Really now? Well, then let's just go back to bed. C'mon, we have to get up really early tomorrow. Our train leaves at seven." Edward explained.

I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Then why don't you just go to bed?" I asked, bluntly. Edward sighed, with frustration.

"Cause how the hell am I supposed to go to bed, knowing that your awake? That'd be weird." Edward replied. Ugh, I can never win with this bozo. I stood up and swung the door open, startling Ed. He looked at my bags and exhausted expression.

"Coraline? You look like you haven't slept in days."

I rolled my eyes, shutting the light switch off for the bathroom, and then looked back at him.

"That's cause I haven't, moron." I replied, focusing on his eyes. Edward reached from behind and scratched the back of his head.

"How long has it been since you slept a full night?" Edward asked, with a raised eyebrow.

I looked away from him and focused on the closed window instead.

"Since the car ride to Resembool." I retorted.

Edwards eyes widened and his expression held disbelief. "But that was like six days ago." He snapped, with concern.

"I'm fully aware of that, Edward." I replied, a little too slurred then I would have liked. Edward sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This isn't healthy. You better not be doing this on purpose." He said sternly, with frustration still lingering in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Edward. I do this on purpose cause I like being sleep deprived. Makes me feel gitty." I said, with sarcasm. Edward sneered with a bitter laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny Coraline. See how hard I'm laughing?" Edward asked, with a stone like glare.

"But your not laughing." I noted.

"That's the point, idiot."

"Oh."

"Look, can we just go to bed now? We seriously have to get up at the crack of ass dawn." Edward repeated. I sighed.

"How did you notice I was awake? I was sure as hell that you were out cold." I said. I thought I made sure I heard Edward snoring and out cold. I even called his name a few times to see if he really was asleep. And sure enough I didn't receive a reply from him. Edward then blushed a bright red and bashfully ducked his head down, making me raise an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, spit it out. Use words. Words."

He then looked up at with his face bright as a tomato.

"Because... T-The bed was colder. I mean- I- I was cold. No wait! I m-mean y-you were w-warm! H-Holy shit I-"

"Woah, chill out, I get it. No need to stutter like a rapid lawn mower." I said, calmly. Though deep down inside, my heart was doing back flips and "Celebration" was playing in my head.

God I could have fainted. "What's a l-lawn mower?" Ed asked, as his blush cooled down some from my calm reaction.

"Something to help trim the grass." I answered, as we both walked towards the bed.

Once we both snaked in and as we faced each other, Edward sighed.

"If you wake up again, then wake me up too. Maybe we should take you to a doctor or something if this happens again." Edward mumbled. I waved him and the thought off.

"Nah, man. I'll be okay. I think I'm ready to go back to sleep." I answered.

Edward nodded and shifted a bit in his blankets. After a few moments of silence, I spoke up one last time to the blonde.

"Night, Edward."

"..." I could hear Edward swallow shakily. "Goodnight, Coraline."

* * *

***Edwards POV***

"Why is it that we always have to wait for you?! It's 6:32, we have to go now if we're gonna make it!" I snapped, as she was still in front of the mirror. She kept undoing and redoing her messy bun over and over again. Sheesh.

"It's not my fault my hair is being complicated today!" She snapped back. Alphonse sighed.

"Brother, maybe she could do her hair on the train. And then maybe you could stop screaming at her. You waking up other residents!" Alphonse said, finally spreading his voice of reason.

I rolled my eyes. I looked at Coraline and noticed that her hair was down.

Wow, she actually looked a girl. It was... Nice. Refreshing almost. Her hair was curled at the end with side bangs framing her pale skin. Though, I would never tell her that aloud.

"Hey Coraline?" I asked, walking up to her.

"Hm?"

I then snatched the hair tie from her. She growled and furrowed her eyebrows unimpressed.

"Edward, c'mon I need that." She snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "You look better with your hair down. Besides, it'll make you stop whining about your hair." I replied. Her face flushed red.

Coraline rolled her eyes, but a smile was etching on her face. She then sighed defeated.

"Fine, lets just go now. I don't want us to miss the train."

* * *

"ITS SO HOT!" Coraline screamed, once we boarded off the train.

I then yawned stretching out my arms. "Yeah, but it'd be more bearable if you'd stop yelling like a psycho all the time." I retorted. She growled and ignored me. "Ugh. This weather is gonna be the death me." She mumbled.

Alphonse's armor began to tremble. "Not if teacher kills us first." He whimpered. I immediately went to my brothers aid, telling him life had been fun while it lasted. Coraline rolled her eyes.

"Your a bunch of babies. I doubt she's even that bad." She said. I nodded my head with a sigh.

"You say that now, but once your thrown fifty yards away, you'll see what we're talking about." I snapped back at her. She gulped as she was now white as a ghost. "F-Fifty feet away?!" She whined, with disbelief.

I flicked my tongue and smirked. "If she's in bad mood, its seventy." I replied, smugly. She staggered back. "I think I'm gonna hurl." She said, in a sickly voice. Alphonse placed a trembling hand on her hunched shoulder. "N-No! It's okay, Coraline! My brother is just joking. It's really only around twenty feet." He replied, trying to reassure her.

She snapped up with a her mouth agape. "How the hell is that any better?!" She snapped, with a glare. I couldn't help but laugh at her bickering. But then a smiling man came up to us with a wave.

"Woah guys, you've gotten real big!" He said, with a huge grin. I titled my head, with a bit of confusion. "You must be... Mason, right?" I asked, just to confirm my assumption. He nodded with a lot of confidence.

"Yep! And you guys are Edward and Alphonse! But I never met you before." He said, pointing to a nauseous Coraline. She waved awkwardly. "H-Hey, don't mind me. I'm with them. I'm Coraline." She said, with a nervous and strained smile. I rolled my eyes. Geez, she was bad at introductions. He came over and shook her hand with force. She noticed this and her eyes widened, but complied nonetheless.

"Nice to meet ya! Though, I didn't think these goofs would bring such a lovely guest." He said with a wink. She smiled bashfully, which made me roll my eyes. Gross, get a room.

"Geez, thanks." She said, scratching the back of her head, as she nervously tugged at her hair.

"Is she any of your guys' girlfriend?" Mason asked, with an innocent curiosity. Alphonse simply and calmly nodded a 'no' while my face was bright red.

"N-N-No! She-She's just someone who was assigned to us. Nothing less, nothing more!" I snapped, out of instinct. Her smile fell and her eyes darkened with a cloud of sadness and betrayal. I saw this and immediately felt a pang of guilt. Alphonse shook his head in shame and gave a soft 'tsk'.

But before I could stutter an apology, a huge burly man with a cleaver came. A familiar one at that.

"Mason, who are you talking to?" He asked, as he walked out the door. Mason grinned.

"The Elric Brothers, sir. And their friend." He answered. Coraline sneered at the word 'friend' which really ticked me off. Mr. Curtis came over and patted me and Alphose on the head, complimenting how big we've gotten. But then he walked over to the saddened girl. Coraline snapped her head up and her eyes widened. Sig looked down on her.

"Who are you?" He asked, with a deep and unintentionally intimidating voice. She gulped.

"I-I'm Coraline Higgins, sir. I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude." She said, sounding as if she on the verge of tears.

My heart dropped. I didn't know if she felt like crying because of me, or Sig, or maybe it was even both. Either way, I felt guilty and sorry for her. But then Sig patted her head much more gently then he did with us. "Any friend of the Elric Brothers is a friend of mine. You also happen to remind me of my wife." He said, as his lingering hand left her head.

She looked up at him.

"T-Thank you, sir." She said, with a soft smile. My chest did a flip right then. The way she smiled was something I haven't seen on her before. But now I knew she wasn't going to be smiling at me anytime soon. Sig then turned to back to us.

"So why are you here anyway?" He asked. I looked up at him. "We need to talk to teacher. I have a favor to ask her." I answered. He nodded with a grunt of approval.

"Alright, I'll go get her." He said as he made it up his front steps. I looked up at Coraline who sneered right back at me. "Coraline I didn't mean it like that. I-"

"Save it, you asshole. Focus on the matter at hand instead of something stupid you said. Besides, I'm just a girl assigned to you. Nothing more, nothing less so you shouldn't worry about as something as petty as me." She said, with a glare. I sighed, frustrated. "Coraline, I'm sorry, I-"

But before I could finished I was flipped right on my back fifteen feet away.

"How pathetic! My own students sink so low as to join the military! Well?!" She screamed with a piercing anger. Mom? Is that you? I see the light...

I sighed rubbing the small of my back and winced. Teacher then turned to Alphonse. "And you, in the armor, who are you?" She asked, with her arms crossed over her chest. Alphonse was a stuttering and trembling mess. Which of course, I didn't blame him for.

"I-I'm Alphonse!" He croaked out, with a tense voice. Teacher smiled warmly, holding out her hand. "Wow, you really gotten big!" She said, with a warm voice. Alphonse then shook her hand. "Well, I uh-"

But then he was flipped just like I was. My eyes widened as I ran over to him at his aid. She snickered. "You two really have let yourselves get weak, huh?" She hissed as she narrowed his eyes at us. We both nodded ashamed as we bowed our heads towards the ground. She huffed out frustrated and then turned towards the traumatized girl.

"And who are you?" She snapped. Coraline snapped her back up straight. "I-I'm Coraline Higgins, ma'am. I'm sorry, I really don't intend to be a burden." She said, looking like she in the mist of having a nervous breakdown. Teacher raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Well. That can't be helped can it?" She replied, with a flick of a tongue. Coraline flinched at her harsh words, but nodded melancholically.

She didn't say a word after that.

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

I can't handle this. Look at me, I'm pathetic. Sobbing like a baby around Dublith. I had decided to take a walk as Ed and Al were catching up with Mrs. and Mr. Curtis. People looked at me like I was freak. Which I was. And some people even asked me if I was alright. Which I wasn't. I was seen as a burden not only by the Elric's but even Izumi too. Just how many people think the same? I was a burden in my old world and now in this one too. Guess things never change, huh? I was and still am a tall and clumsy cry baby. And now she was sobbing her way through Dublith. I knew it. I knew from the very start that I couldn't even be seen a friend towards Edward. Hell, I wasn't even seen a girl. But c'mon, Coraline. I could never steal his heart like he did to mine. Not after all I've put him through. Not after all the things I've interfered with. I sniffed and winced painfully. My head hurt so bad. Like my brain was clawing at my skull. But I didn't have any medicine to fix that. No, I just had to move on and try to ignore it. I didn't have the obligation now to start feeling sorry for myself. But it still hurt. And their words and these feelings still made me cry. I then noticed that I was lost. I whipped my head around (bad idea) making me dizzy and almost fall over. And now the dizziness wasn't going away making my situation even more worse as it was. As if that was even possible. I had no idea where I was or where to go. I am such a mess. And to make matters worse the sidewalks were empty. It was as if the people had disappeared. I was shaking and scared.

"Excuse me, ma'am? But would you happen to be with the Elric Brothers?" A voice asked from behind me. I whipped around (bad idea) making me stumble a bit. But at the sight I saw made my heart stop. It was Greed's chimera henchmen. The snake, the dog and the ox.

I was doomed.

* * *

This isn't good. They kidnapped Alphonse, so that means their either gonna use me to get Al or something much worse that I'm not aware of. "N-No." I mumbled, looking away from the three. The dog chimera snickered. "Kid, we already know about you. We know that you from the other side of the gate. And that info is almost priceless. Not to mention once we kidnap you, it'll bring the Elric Brothers to our nest too." He explained. Dear God, no.

"I'm- I'm not gonna tell you anything!" I snapped, with shaking legs. The ox man laughed as he took a step forward.

"You won't be saying that, once you meet our boss." He replied. He then gripped my arm, pulling me up. I kicked, and thrashed around frantically. He struggled, staggering back. I guess my height comes in handy.

"K-Kid!-" he snapped with frustration. He then out of instinct, threw me hard, against the brick wall of the nearest building. I slumped my head down unconscious as blood filled my mouth and nose from the pressure of the impact.

I really was screwed.

* * *

***Alphonse's POV***

"Coraline! Coraline, where have you gone?! I'm sorry about before, just come back!" My brother called, as the sidewalks were empty.

Only the flickering and dimmed street lights were the participants of the town. It was getting dark and it had been almost five hours and there was no sign of Coraline. Me and Brother have been searching since after we told teacher our story. We also told her how we found Coraline and how she's from the other side of the gate. But sadly, we were disbanded as her students, which definitely hit hard for me and him. But on a happier note, she said would consider taking in Coraline as a student if we got then to talk. But Coraline was gone.

Brother had been worrying sick of her. He blames himself for the reason she left, making his searching efforts much more frantic. I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, you have to calm down. Or else you won't be able to think clearly." I said. He looked up at me with vulnerable eyes.

"Do you think she hates me?" He asked. I sighed, and give him a gentle rub on the shoulder.

"Of course not. Once you see her again, I'm sure she'll forgive you." I reassured him. He sighed but nodded nonetheless. But then a crumpled piece was placed in the middle of the street light to the nearest left of us. Edward immediately ran to it and opened it up in a swift movement. Once he read it, he then smashed his fist into the street light pole and cursed loudly. I ran to his aid.

"Brother, what's wrong?!" I asked, concerned. He then turned to me with a pair furious and blazing eyes. This one of the few times where I can say that this was the angriest state that he is capable of.

"I know where we can find the bastards that took Coraline."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER.**

**Lol it's been so long. My apologies on the long wait for this chapter. I now have a good content feeling on this story, which means chapter twelve will definitely come a lot quicker than last time. Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you for the kind words and support. Till next time, see ya!~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo, yo, yo, dawg. It's time fo another chapta of One Wish.**

**I have 3,000 views already?! What?! Wow, thank you guys so much for your support and kind reviews. It makes me beyond happy that so many people enjoy my stories. ;_; *cries with joy* Man, you guys are truly are the best and so supportive. So I hope you enjoy this chapter of One Wish. Some well deserved fluff is actually gonna go down in this chapter so get ready!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. And with that I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

***Edward's POV***

The door slammed open with two husky guards who showed me and Al to where the mastermind of these bastards were. I was furious. I wanted to beat every one of those pieces of shit for taking Coraline. But then again, I knew I was probably gonna get beaten by the tall girl for the way I treated her. Which I wouldn't blame her for. It was my fault that she left anyway and my fault that she got kidnapped. I should have at least sent Mason or something to help her. But instead I left her alone and vulnerable. Some friend, huh? I couldn't even say that she was a friend publicly. And don't get me wrong she is my friend. I absolutely consider her my friend. I was just stubborn and couldn't say it out loud. And now look where that got me.

A man was in the center of the room with sunglasses and black hair. He had a fur trimmed vest in with a tight, black, sleeveless shirt. Acting and presenting himself as if he was some kind of pimp. Pft. Don't make me laugh. As if I would consider this goof of a bastard any threat. Not to mention he had a pointed tooth grin. He pissed me off already.

"Where the hell is Coraline?" I sneered, trying hard not to scream at him. His smug grin grew.

"I'm Greed, nice to you. I look forward to getting further acquainted with you, Edward and Alphonse Elric." He said, with a cocky voice. I growled. I felt Al shudder, but I looked up at him with reassurance. I always did that if he got scared during a cornering situation. And that was always enough for him.

"How the hell do you know who we are?!" I snapped. He chuckled dryly.

"Now, now. Save the questions for the end. I still need to properly introduce myself." He replied. My eyes narrowed, darkly. I looked all over the room and Coraline was nowhere to be seen. Greed snapped his fingers.

"Hey. Eyes on me, kid." He called, making me focus on him with a deeper glare.

He smiled as a huge, burly man with lots of arm and chest hair came from behind him. He had a sledgehammer in hand and a bored expression.

"Roa, could you do me the honors?" He asked, with a smirk. Without any hesitation Roa slammed the sledgehammer against his head having blood, brain matter, and bones spew everywhere. As if it was an explosion. Greed was left with only his lower jaw. My eyes widened with pure horror.

"Why the hell would you do that?! Why would-"

But what happened next both astonished and frightened me. He began regenerating. His skin was transmuting together, fixing itself up. Alphonse whispered my name, making me shudder with horror. At least I knew I wasn't the only one who was seeing this. Once fully regenerated he popped his jaw and snorted out the last of his blood out of his nose.

"I'm a homunculus, kid. The real deal." He said, with a sneer as he held up his hand marked with an ouroboros tattoo. My eyes were wide. Alphonse lowered down to speak. "Brother, that's impossible. You can't make a human out of alchemy." He whispered. I sighed and looked back up at him.

"Al, did you not just see what he just did? I think this guy is serious." I mumbled back. The cocky homunculus thrown his head back and laughed.

"First rule to know kids, is that nothing's impossible. You couldn't even comprehend what lies out in this world." I growled, clenching my teeth.

"So I'm guessing the woman we saw on the train is one of you too." Greed rose an eyebrow, but his features lit up as he realized who I must of been talking about. "Oh you mean, Lust? Pft. Yeah, but I don't talk to her a lot. Sisters are a pain, you know?" He replied. I didn't question him any further. I had heard enough from this clown. Greed grinned at my silence and snapped his fingers. A middle aged man appeared from the shadows with a slender woman following him. He had something slumped over his shoulder.

"Geez, boss. She's heavy." He mumbled, with a huff. Greed snickered. "Just throw her down." He replied. And with that Coraline's bloody and unconscious body was thrown to the ground with a thud. My eyes shot directly to her. She looked so lifeless. Blood was dripping from the corner of her parted lips. She was also white as a ghost. Her limbs were limp and lifeless like a rag doll.

She was in the same position that Me and Alphonse had found my ill ridden mother on that fateful day when we returned home. My heart twisted and my anger had risen dramatically.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BASTARDS DO TO HER?!" I shrieked, furiously. Greed snickered once more with much more hate slipped into it.

"You'll get your girlfriend back once you accept our deal. Your an alchemist, right? So you should you be aware of the law of Equivalent Exchange." He said, with a flick of tongue. I tsked and rolled my eyes.

"As if I would make an Equivalent Exchange with you crooks." I snapped. He sighed stressfully and snapped his fingers once again. Roa then came and placed the sledgehammer directly over Coraline's head.

"Then your honey gets it. C'mon at least hear me out. I don't like fighting and hurting women you know." He said, intertwining his fingers together. I looked at Al who gave a heavy sigh and then I looked back at the unconscious girl. I cursed under my breath at how helpless I was and glared at the smirking man.

"You have five minutes."

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

Everything was black. I heard muffled voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I don't exactly know what happened either. Or as to why I couldn't open my eyes. Oh wait. Edward and I got into an argument and I met Roa and the others. And he smashed me into a wall. Ugh. No wonder everything hurts like a bitch. Okay, open your eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows as I scrunched my nose in pain. The light flooding under my eyelids made my head pound. I was looking up at a ceiling, but everything I heard was muffled. As if they were talking underwater.

I shifted a bit and with that Edwards wide, golden eyes met my clouded ones. "Coraline?! Are you alright?!" He snapped, with worry.

The way his voice cracked with desperation made me feel guilty. I sighed and looked up at him as he made it to my side. He placed a hand under my throbbing head, making the pain go away slightly. His movements were gentle. He used his flesh hand in consideration rather than his metal one, which I appreciated. Alphonse came over too making it by my side. I relaxed feeling comfortable and safe.

"I'll be alright. I'm sorry for fighting with you, Edward." I mumbled, with a slurred voice.

He looked down at me sadly. "No, Coraline. It was my fault that you got hurt and kidnapped. I didn't mean what I said before. You mean more to me than some girl who just got assigned under me and Al. I'm sorry." He said, with a slight blush. I flushed red at his words. If my heart wasn't stolen yet by him then it was definitely stolen now. I smiled up at him, but I soon was caught off guard by slow sarcastic claps echoing in the room. Greed stood up with a shit eating grin.

"Oh, how touching. I'm just dying over here." He sneered. I growled up at him. "Why do even need us anyway?" I snapped up at him, but Edward kept his hand firm under my head and his glare towards Greed setting in deep. Greed flicked his tongue. "Well, It's simple. I want to know how to bond a soul to armor. Just like little Al over there." He said, pointing to Alphonse. He flinched at his words and growled.

"Why would you want to know that?!" Alphonse snapped with anger. Greed sighed with a grin.

"I'm Greed, kid. I want money. I want fame. I want women. I want it all! And I especially want immortality. I don't have to eat, sleep or any of the petty things that just drag me down. And in return, I can show you how to make a homunculus. I can even take Coraline back to her side of the gate." He explained. Edward's hand trembled with anger under my head, as his fingers were submerged in my hair. Alphonse looked down at me and then looked up at his growling brother.

"Brother, what should we do? We have to not only think about us, but Coraline too." He said, with an unusually stern voice. I looked up at Edward and smiled.

"Look, I don't want to go back to my side of the gate like this. I mean, I wouldn't ever want to put you guys in this situation just for my sake. I don't mind staying here for a little longer." I replied.

Edward sighed, as his thumb grazed my hair softly. But his soft expression turned furious towards Greed.

"You bastard, you could never understand what my brother goes through! It hurts him and he goes through pain everyday! He can't eat, he can't sleep, hell, he can't even feel warmth! And for you to want that willingly, I could never make a deal with someone as sick as you! Your gonna tell me everything you know and I'm not gonna give you a single thing!" He snapped, with bared teeth. Greed growled with growing irritation. Dorochet sighed rolling his eyes.

"These guys are crazy..." He mumbled as he pulled out his sword. "Make sure you don't kill them." Greed advised. Dorochet smirked as he narrowed his eyes at us.

"I won't, but I would be more than happy to break a few bones."

I gulped. I winced as I tried sitting up, but my throbbing head was too much to bare. I cursed under my breath. Edward's hand left my head as he placed me next to Alphonse. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Pft. Don't make me laugh, your not gonna leave a scratch on me." Edward sneered. Dorochet whipped around with his sword, but Edward retaliated faster as he jumped up and swung his leg into his face, knocking him out immediately. My eyes widened at Edward's blazing eyes as he clasped his hands on his automail, transmutating his signature blade. "Who's next?" He sneered.

God he's hot when he fights. My fangirling needs have been more than fulfilled. Greed looked back at Roa and Martel. "Take the armor kid and take him apart for analysis. Patch up Dorochet too, while your at it. I'll deal with the chick and Metal boy." He directed. Edward's eyes widened, as he saw Roa throw Alphonse over his shoulder, along with Dorochet on the other shoulder.

"Al-"

But Greed placed a shielded hand, as he blocked Edward's path. "I'm gonna teach you brats to learn some respect." He growled. This was bad. I couldn't even stand up, let alone defend and fight for myself. I stood up, almost falling on my face at first. I wobbled, making Edward worried as he called my name. I was finally able to stand up, but my head was pounding. Greed smirked as his ultimate shield was now transmutating his whole body. Edward's jaw dropped and his eyes were wide with shock.

"This is my ultimate shield. And you kids aren't gonna lay a finger on me." He growled. He had two fangs from his bottom jaw and his whole skin was a shiny black. Edward sneered and swung his metal fist to slug Greed, but his metal fist cracked and chipped. His eyes widened in shock.

"Your gonna have to do better than that if you want to hurt me." He said, with a cocky grin. He then gripped the collar of Edward's black shirt with his claws digging in the fabric. "Now, time to show you what real power is." He growled. Oh God, Coraline. Think fast. Edward's gonna get beaten to a pulp if you don't do something. C'mon think! My wide eyes were darting everywhere as Edward was struggling out of his grip. But no luck was sought.

I bit my lip roughly, as a shielded fist was raised over Greed's head, aiming for Edward's glaring face.

_"You've been nothing but a burden."_

_"You haven't done a thing."_

_"Your so useless."_

No. Not anymore.

My subconscious was gone. My voice wasn't mine anymore. And my actions weren't controlled by me anymore. I gave a cheshire cat grin as I rose my hand to the sky. And with that Greed rose as well. I flicked my thumb which led Greed to slam against the wall. Telekinesis?

Edward's eyes were wide with shock as Greed skidded away. I growled as I raised my fingers like a composer for a symphony. Any attack that played in my head was sought out with a flick of a finger. I brought a scrunched fist, chocking the life of Greed. "You really annoy me, you know that?" I growled, as Greed was chocking and gasping for air. Edward ran over to me and pushed me, making me lose my train of thought letting Greed have his air pipe released.

"Coraline, what the hell are you doing?! What was that?!" He snapped, angrily. Greed sneered up at me, but before we knew it military soldiers flooded in with Führer King Bradley himself. Edward snapped up and saluted him nervously. I was frozen with fear and intimidation. What had I just done? Was I really that close to killing off a life? King Bradley had pulled out his sword and smiled at the both of us.

"I suggest you two make to Alphonse now. He's down the hall underground from here. I'll handle Greed for now." He directed, with ease. Edward was a stuttering and nervous mess.

"Y-Yes, sir!"

And with that he gripped my hand and dragged my frozen body out of the room and led the way. He then pushed me against the wall with a growl, making me squeak out in surprise.

"What the hell was that just now?!" He snapped. My eyes shifted everywhere, but him.

"I- uh... Have no idea. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!" I retorted, defensively. He rolled his eyes and led the way once more.

"Don't think I'm gonna let this go. I swear we're talking about this later with teacher. For now, let's just get Al and get out of here." He growled, sounding as if he was my dad. I rolled my eyes and mumbled a curse.

But once we made it towards Al we were stopped by a huge, sparkly and shirtless man.

Oh, Dear God no.

"OH MY DEAR ELRIC.~ I HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU AND YOUR NEW FOUND LOVER! OH THE TRAGEDIES YOU TWO HAVE FACED! IT BRINGS TEARS TO MY EYES!" Armstrong wailed as he squished both of us into his huge arms. I was losing air. Mother...? Is that you?

Edward growled and pushed him away, allowing me to break free from his embrace.

"She's not my lover. She's just a friend. Armstrong this is Coraline." He said, rubbing his aching chest from being crushed from the shirtless man. I smiled content that he at least openly admitted that I was his friend. I held out my hand. "Pleasure to meet you, M-Mr. Armstrong." I mumbled nervously. He shook my hand, making my whole body flop around with each movement. God, he was huge! "Pleasures all, mine miss." He replied, politely.

Edward then sighed and turned to me. "C'mon, let's go get Al." He said. Armstrong flexed his muscles and laughed. "Children, I shall escort you to your brother. My escorting skills has been passed down from the Armstrong generations!" He said, with more sparkles surrounding him. I rose an eyebrow and bit back a laugh. Edward rolled his eyes and continued down the hall.

* * *

"Al! Alphonse wake up!" He screamed, placing both hands on his shoulders.

Martel was dead. Her body was stabbed multiple times and her body was in his armor. I was traumatized. How much of the woman was a bloody mess. Just like she was in the series. And this really was gonna hit hard for Al. I was trembling as I remembered how Armstrong had to pulled her lifeless body out of this innocent boy. Alphonse flinched and looked up at us. "Brother? Coraline? Why are you both covered in blood?" He asked, innocently. I bit my quivering lips and looked away from him. Edward placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed sadly.

"We had to pull her out of your armor. She was dead when we found her."

Alphonse put his hands over his glowing eyes and sniffed. "I-I couldn't save her!" He cried out. Edward gave a strained and reassuring smile up at his brother.

"It's not your fault. C'mon let's go back, teachers waiting for us."

Alphonse sighed, but nodded. "Okay..." I looked up at him and placed a hand on Alphonse's. "Al, she's in a better place. A place where she won't feel any pain. And a place where no one can hurt her. You've done all you could have done for her." I replied, softly. Alphonse hummed happily. "Thank you, Coraline. Thank you, brother. That means a lot." He replied, softly.

I smiled up at the pair of brothers. If I could help them and reassure them then I would be so happy. And if my words could change and reach them, then I would be so content.

More than you could ever know.

* * *

**Done! Thank you so much for reading. I'm not sure if this chapter is how I would have liked it, but I'm too sick and lazy to change it. So telekinesis, eh? Huehuehue. I'm a huge sucker for telekinesis (Carry and Akira are like my favorite movies *_*) and I thought it would be more cool and original if she had telekinetic powers rather than her just being an average alchemist. So eh. I hope you liked it. Please review, favorite and follow. And until next time, see ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**ITS BEEN SO LONG!**  
***cue FNAF2 song instrumental***  
**Lol it's been way too long since I updated this story. ****This chapter took really fucking long to do... ****(Like 3 weeks... OTL), since I've mostly been working on this half heartedly in Study Hall. **

**But I'm glad I got this done. I'm really sorry for taking so long, since I know a lot of you actually do wait and support this story. (Which I sometimes forget. *~*) But now, I hope this chapter clears the air and hopefully explains the cause of Coraline telekinesis. Cause I don't want it to sound like I did a half hearted ass pull. Though this chapter is pretty much an explanation for her abilities. And I may or may not have added some plot twists in it? (But there sure is fluff.) Huehuehue. Thank you for supporting my story and helping me to keep my head high. I know inspiration has been running low, but I'm glad you guys still have some faith in me. That means a lot. So, without further ado, please review, favorite, and follow.**

**And with that I hope you enjoy this long waited chapter of One Wish.**

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

"Telekinesis? Pft, but that's just a myth. No telekinetic activity has ever been recorded and or proved. It only exists in the fairy tales that children always tell." Izumi said, with an eyebrow raised.

She and Sig were sitting across from me and the Elric brothers with bewildered expressions. And of course after me being thrown from her for the first time as punishment for the trouble I caused (which by the way still hurts like a bitch), she then decided she wanted answers. Edward bit his lip and sighed.

"It's the truth. I saw it myself. I have no idea how she was capable of doing something like that. It was if she was controlled with the intentions to actually kill Greed. That's completely unlike Coraline's normal behavior. She never has had any intentions to kill. Not even towards a bastard like him." Edward explained, glancing at me every now and then.

I sighed, embarrassed of talking about something that I had caused. I didn't have any idea what came over me in that damn place. It just happened and even now, I was still ashamed to look at Edward in the those blazing and golden eyes of his. Izumi sighed, standing and walking towards a book shelf in the living room. Sig watched her with worried eyes hoping she wouldn't lurge forward and begin vomit blood. But thankfully she returned safely to her seat with a dusty and leathered covered book in her hands. She slid it in front of me and linked her fingers together on the table.

"Only a few people believed that reaching the point of using and accessing your brain for something as powerful as telekinesis was possible. But of course those people were usually casted aside and were dubbed as the town's fool." She started.

I nodded listening closely as she continued. I flipped through the book that was appropriately titled as: "The Wonders and Secrets of Telekinesis."

"But for those who did believe this theory, a taboo was almost formed amongst the nonbelievers of this. People were scared that a power like this would be as common as alchemy and become the next weapon for the military to use for the Ishvalan War. Thankfully this theory was soon thrown aside as a rumor. And then telekinesis was forgotten." Izumi explained, as she took a sip of her hot coffee from her mug.

Edward sighed and glanced at his brother, who had his trembling hands folded on the table. I guess this was how people in this country dealt with outside forces. They casted them aside until they were forgotten. Unlike back in the U.S., if something of an outside force came any where close to us, then we would explore and publish the shit out of it. After a moment of pondering silence, Alphonse decided to speak up.

"Then how was she able to get this power if it's only believed to be a rumor? I mean, they don't have any evidence of this ability, right?"

Izumi shrugged and leaned forward, resting her head on the palm of her hand.  
"I'm not sure. Telekinesis is achieved by how much more of a percentage you can access your brain from. It can just simply mean that Coraline can access the powers of her brain more than the average human can. But then again, I'm not very well educated on the matter. I'd suggest if you wanted a better understanding of this, then you should seek out the author of this book. He doesn't live too far from here." Izumi explained.

Edward nodded, scratching his chin. I closed the book and looked at the cover, searching for the authors name that was directly under the title in a smaller text. The name was in etched gold and patchy letters. My eyes were wide with fear at the name of the author. My hands and voice trembled as I recited the authors name aloud in a meek voice:

_"Tim Marcoh."_

* * *

***Edward's POV***

"Are you sure you guys should leave now? It's still a bit early." Izumi said, as she and Sig were standing on the front porch. He had his arm securely wrapped around his wife's smaller frame. I gave an audible and sharp inhale.

"This man is our only hope for figuring out exactly what Coraline is capable of. She can't be trained with just the normal technique that you've given us. Not to mention this man has been associated with the Philosopher's Stone numerous times. This man is our last resort." I explained, as I picked up my suitcase that was previously set in the gravel of the ground.

Coraline looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Izumi and Sig. Teacher sighed and held out her hand before me and Al.

"Then I guess I'll see you later." She replied, as she shook me and Al's hand, with some affection sneaked into her movements, which I appreciated. Sig each gave us a gentle pat on the head and had bidded us a soft farewell. Izumi sneered and snapped her fingers.

"Coraline, get over here." She barked, making me shudder.

Her head snapped up and she immediately gulped. I rolled my eyes and moved to the side to let the nervous girl through. Izumi held out her hand for her causing Coraline to flinch.

"Take care of them for me, please. You've done it once, I'm sure you can do it again." She said, with her obsidian eyes transfixed on Coraline's turquoise ones. Coraline smirked and nodded confidently.

"Yes ma'am. We'll be okay." She replied, as she met hands with her. Then Izumi flipped her fifteen feet away, just like she did when we first came here a few days ago all in a swift movement that only lasted seconds.  
Coraline shrieked and landed face first. I winced feeling her pain as she grumbled with dirt in her mouth and cursed in misery. Izumi dusted her hands together and sneered.

"Your just as soft as they are. You better get her to that Marcoh guy before she causes anymore damage to herself." Izumi said, with a light smile on her face. I nodded as Alphonse ran over to Coraline's aid. As if they were merely children who fell and scraped one of their knees. A warn smile had spread across my face.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Hey, uh. Hello? Anyone in here?" Coraline asked, as she was knocking on the door to the supposed authors home.

It turns out he was the doctor for this small town. And apparently by the local residents, he was known as Dr. Maroh.  
So this guy was obviously hiding something. I pushed her out of the way and brought my metal hand against the wooden door and banged loudly.

"Hey, doctor! We know your in there so don't try to ignore us!" I snapped, angrily as my patience was wearing thin. Alphonse waved his hands frantically.

"Brother! There's no need for you to yell! I'm sure he's-"

But in a swift movement the door swung open and a gun was pointed point blank against Coraline's forehead from the darkness of the home.  
She whimpered flinched as the cool metal of the gun came in contact with her skin. I immediately pulled her back and stood in front of her, blocking his gun point.

"Hey! There's no need for that! We just need to speak with you!" I snapped, angrily.

The man then took a step forward with his gun still cocked in his trembling fingers.

"You damn military personnel never know when to quit, do you?!" He screamed, with his voice cracking with either desperation or anger.

I snarled, still standing in front of Coraline as my eyes narrowed on the gun.

"We're not with the military. We just need to talk to you about telekinesis. Your the one that wrote this book, right?" I asked, pulling out the book from my red jackets pocket.

He flinched with wide eyes as he lowered his gun.

"Why the hell would you kids want to know something like that?" He said, as his eyes darkened with a cloud of pain. Coraline cleared her throat, as she was still shaken by this guys first impression.

"B-Because I think I have this ability." She spoke, as she intertwined her fingers together as a nervous habit. He sighed as he looked around in every direction, with a caution.

"Alright. Get in here." He said, as he stepped aside to let us in.

Alphonse was careful as he stepped in, keeping an eye on the man as he opened the bottom drawer of his cabinet and placed the gun inside. We all sat down around an old fashioned wooden table. From the looks of it, it was handmade. Coraline kept her eyes low as she sat in the middle of me and Al. And Dr. Marcoh was sitting by himself with his hands folded on the opposite side of the table.

"Please excuse my previous outburst. I apologize, but the military has been searching for me for years. You never know who can trust anymore within this country." He muttered, with a sharp exhale. Coraline crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her wooden chair.

"That's why you changed your name to Dr. Maroh, right?" She said. He nodded slowly in reply.  
"

And you've been using the Philosopher's Stone to heal sick patients here, right?" She said, as she pushed further, with her turquoise eyes narrowing at the shuddering old man.

I furrowed my eyebrows together wondering how she knew this considering she never had met him before. But I brushed it aside as their conversation continued.

"Why do you ask?" He said, testing the waters of the conversation and seeing how far he could go. I stepped in, with my eyes wide and my heart racing. This could be the break me and Al have been waiting for. This man could be the answer to getting our normal bodies back.

"Because we need the Philosopher's Stone to change our bodies back!" I snapped, slamming my hands on the table and leaning forward. The man flinched and noticed the chain hooked to my pocket. He pointed to it.

"What's that?" He asked, sounding as if he already knew.

I pulled out my State Alchemist watch, with confusion. He whimpered as he brought his hands over his face.

"They even will go a far as to accept children in the military. Where has this country gone?" He muttered to himself. I rolled my eyes shoving my watch back in my pocket.

"Look, we really need your-"

"You and brother committed human transmutation, right? You have automail prosthetics and your brothers armor is empty, right? And that girl, she's from the other side of the gate" He said, dragging his hands off his worn out face.

Coraline eyes widened and so did mine. Al unfolded his hands and brought them under the table, as he nervously tugged at his own fingers.

I growled and snarled at the man, setting myself back down on my seat.

"How the hell did you know that?" I snapped. He gave a weak and shaky smile.

"Being an ex-military member means that gossip is more easy to come by. Even in a desolate town like this." He replied.

"So will you give the Philosopher's Stone, so that me and my brother may have our original bodies-"

"No way. If adults can't even use this stone properly, then there's no way a bunch of children would." He said, cutting my brother off. I growled.

"Sir, you don't understand! We've been searching for this for years. Your the only one that can help us get our original bodies back!" I snapped, with desperation in my voice. He sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not gonna give you my Philosopher's Stone, but I can give you the location of my research notes. They should be a great help toward your goal of getting your bodies back." He said, as he stood up and got a piece of paper and a pen. He then came back and wrote the location of his notes on it. He handed it to me and sat back down.

"So why does the girl need to know about telekinesis?" He asked, pointing to Coraline.

Coraline snapped her head up. "Because I believe I was able to achieve this ability. And these boys' teacher suggested that I go to you since you wrote a detailed book about this information." She replied, sternly.

Marcoh had an intrigued expression though he looked at little unconvinced of her bold claim.

"If you think you can obtain this ability, then would you care to do a demonstration?" He asked, with a small smile, that had a bit of a mocking demeanor to it.

Corlaine bit her lip and gave a sheepish smile. I face palmed with a sneer. We were really screwed.

"Well- uh. I mean- I'm not sure if I can do it again." She muttered, scratching the back of her head, tugging on her hair out of a nervous habit. Dr. Marcoh rolled his worn out eyes and sighed.

"This girl is a waste of time. Just take your research notes and get out of here." He said, standing up from his seat. Coraline eyes widened as she was starting to get frantic.

I furrowed my eyebrows as his empty chair began to shake violently. Coraline had a relieved grin spread across her face. Which really made me feel uneasy. She then flicked her fingers making the chair slam against the wall. I jumped at the sound if the chair shattering and the pieces falling to the floor with loud thuds.  
Dr. Marcoh was in absolute horror. His knees went weak as he fell to the ground.

"I was right. Dear God, I was right..." He whispered, in fear. I growled as the room was at an almost suffocating silence. Alphonse went over to the hyperventilating doctor and tried helping breathe again. I gripped Coraline's hand and dragged her out of her seat making her whine and wince at me. But I ignored her.  
I turned her to face me in a swift movement.

"Your not using telekinesis anymore!" I snapped, with a deep growl.

I had then noticed that my own hands were trembling. I didn't like this. Every time she has used this ability was for malicious intentions. I wasn't going to stand for it. Because she had absolutely no control over what she was doing. And if I let this ability flourish, then I was gonna lose her. And I'm not ready to lose anyone yet.

She glared at me and looked at me as if I was insane."What? Why the fuck not?! This is the only thing that can let me defend myself and your gonna make me throw it away?!" She snapped, appalled at me.

I looked away from her, with a glare still etched on my features.

"This ability is a threat. It's something that your gonna regret for the rest of your life! You have no control over it!" I snapped.

She sneered down at me. "Then what about alchemy?! It's practically the same!" She retorted. My anger rose as my grip on her hand tightened.

"Your so ignorant! I can use my alchemy because I'm not malicious like your ability causes you to be! And if you think I'm gonna lose you over something as dangerous as this, then your out of your damn mind!" I snapped, making her flinch.

Alphonse then placed on each of our shoulders. "Brother. Coraline. That's enough. We've tortured this man long enough." He said, with an unusually stern voice.

Coraline swiped her hand from mine and sneered. "Your not my father, Edward. So stop trying to act like it. This... Is the only thing that can help me provide some more protection for us. Rather than me being just dead weight for you guys." She said, dropping her turquoise eyes to the wooden floor of the terrified doctors home.

My heart sank. I scratched the back of my head as Alphonse sighed seeing as how the doctor shakily excused himself to go into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"That's why... You ran away back in Dublith. You were offended by how teacher called you a burden, right?" I muttered, clenching my fist at my side.

She swallowed in the silence of the room. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to contain in her emotion. "Yeah. I was tired of hearing people say the same stuff like that through out my whole life. You hear it so much, that you question your existence. Silly, huh?-" her voice cracked.

I didn't notice that she was holding this in. And why the hell didn't she tell me? Didn't she trust me? Does she care? Hell, do _I_ even care?  
A glass shattering to the floor made Alphonse snap his back up. He sighed heavily. "You guys go work this out, I'm gonna calm the doctor down." He said, walking out of the dining room. Once he was gone, Coraline started speaking again.

"I... I left because I thought my presence was a threat more than a help. But it just ironically backfired to you guys and caused everyone even more trouble." She said, chocking on her own words.

Man, I truly felt sympathetic for her. I sighed and I then pointed back to the chairs, signaling her to get back in her seat. She did so, sitting across from me. I then scooted my chair, and grasped her hand with my flesh one. It was the start of an attempt to try and calm her down.

"When I first went into the military I thought the same thing. When Nina, Who was... Someone very important to me passed away, I thought the same thing. But ever since you came here, there is fire in me and my brother that wasn't there before. We now have hope that are bodies can be returned. We've now been given tons of valuable information on the Philosopher's Stone thanks to you and we are still taking each step closer to figuring out the truth. And I can't thank you enough for that. Sure, your a huge klutz and loud and sometimes obnoxious and-"

"I get it." She snapped in, but I laughed and continued.

"But, your kind. And your selflessness is something that I'm never going to forget. So please..." I then brought my free metal hand up from my lap and wiped the lone tear running down her cheek with my thumb, making her flinch with wide eyes. Why was I being so mushy? Eugh. Geez, I need to do some sparring later with Al or something manly like that. How uncool. But I finished this degrading yet warm speech nonetheless. For her sake of course.

"So please don't go around thinking your worthless and unneeded. Because that's sure as hell not true." I finished, with determined eyes shining through hers.

She smiled and looked down at the table with a red face. "Thank you, Edward." She replied, making me ease up and give a nervous yet warm chuckle. The crazy and exuberant Coraline was finally back.

And I was couldn't have felt more content.

* * *

***Alphonse's POV***

"Doctor! What's wrong?!" I asked frantically, making it to his side.

The doctor was on his knees, bent over with racking sobs. Water and glass covered the floor as he was in the middle of the room. What had Coraline done that made him so hysterical? The man looked up at me with wide and terrified eyes. It made me flinch as I was really taken aback by his overwhelming emotion. His fear radiated the room making the atmosphere suffocating.

"That girl... There's a monster inside her. There's something inside her that's going to eat her alive. It's infecting her brain and it's going to make her rot. I saw it! I saw it in her eyes when she threw the chair! Please don't let her use this ability anymore! It will kill her and anyone around her! Including you and your older brother!" He cried, bringing his hands to each of my two forearms.

I sighed and brought both of my colossal hands to his shoulders as I tried to steady him. I looked at him and nodded sternly. What was this monster? Is Coraline in trouble? And if so, what could we do to save her. But nodded and told them words that he needed to hear. Even though I knew deep down inside that it was a lie.

"Coraline will never use telekinesis again. Me and my brother will make sure of it."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**  
**WHAT?! A CLIFFHANGER?! Lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I worked pretty hard on it and it took WAAAAY longer than it needed to be. But I hope you enjoyed this and please please please, review, favorite and follow. Next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one did, since I now have a pretty clear layout in my mind for chapter fourteen.**  
**(Wow I can't believe I got this far.)**  
**Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you guys till next time, darling!~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiya guys! It's another chapter of One Wish for ya. We're starting to reach the rising action of the story so in this chapter shit is gonna go down. I've tried to get this done as fast and as efficiently as possible without giving you crappy material. Thank you guys so much for your support with this story and my other stories.**  
**Their really climbing up in popularity which makes me ecstatic. :D**  
**So please keep the support going by reviewing, favoriting, and following this and my other stories. And with that I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

"I-It's burnt down!" Edward cried as he stood in front of the burnt library.

I muttered and cursed under my breath. It was an act of arson from Lust, which means she must have went to Marcoh's house, interrogated him, and burnt down this library when Marcoh confessed his doings. That means that the Brotherhood storyline is still moving forward in the direction that it was planned for originally.

"Brother, I'm sure if we head to Central Command then someone can help us." Alphonse said, as he placed a reassuring hand on his brothers shoulder. Edward looked up at him and sighed.

"These soldier goons aren't gonna help us. Their just gonna be more of pain rather than a help." He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest like a stubborn child. I rolled my eyes.  
We needed Sheska. Now. She is the only one that has read and mesmerized Dr. Marcoh's notes. She could be able write us a hand written copy just like in the story. But then Ed and Al would figure out what Philosopher's Stones are really made out of. But I'll just have to deal with that when that time comes. For now we had get those notes. ASAP.

"We're going to Central Command." I said, walking away from the burnt building and heading towards the huge military base. Edward growled and ran up in front of me, blocking my way with a sneer etched on his good looking features.

"And who said you were in charge?!" Edward snapped, with a dirty glare. I looked down at him and rolled my eyes. Tch.

"Just trust me, Edward. Going to Central Command is the best possible option for us. You just don't like getting help from the authority." I replied, shoving my hands in the pockets of Winry's- er, I mean _my_ black pants.  
Edward growled as Alphonse made it by my side and nodded in approval.  
"Finally! Someone gets it." He said. He growled at the two of us. He looked straight at Central Command and sighed. I rolled my eyes with a smile, balancing myself on the ball on my foot.

"C'mon, you trust me, right? It's not gonna kill us to head over to Central Command." I said, pressuring him on to see my point. God, he was stubborn.  
He sighed and turned to me and Al with a frustrated yet defeated expression.

"Fine. Let's go." He muttered, as he shoved his hands into his crimson coats pockets. I smirked, as I was proud that he actually took my advice for once.  
Alphonse chuckled at this as both brothers were now on either side of me as I was comfortable being in the middle of the two brothers.  
"Thank you, guys." I said, with a wide and warm smile.  
"Your welcome, Coraline." Alphonse chimed, sweetly.  
"Shut up." Edward snapped. But alas I was too busy mentally tracing Edward's sharp and perfect jawline to really care.

* * *

"New bodyguards my ass! We're perfectly fine!" Edward screamed, with his face steaming red.

I scratched the back of my head, tugging my obsidian locks bashfully. I knew I was gonna get shit for this. But oddly enough, Armstrong was here and assigned us to two new bodyguards. Maria Ross and Denny Brosh. They both stood with their arms crossed and unimpressed. Armstrong sighed with sparkles surrounding him.

Damn, he even puts Edward Cullen to shame.

"I'm sorry, my dear children! But these are orders specifically under Colonel Roy Mustang! Scar has been suspected of being in Central and is still on the loose at this very moment. He said that we couldn't risk losing anymore comrades." Armstrong explained. Edward rolled his golden eyes and huffed out an angry and sharp exhale.

"Still, there's no reason to treat us like a bunch of infants with a pair of babysitters." Edward retorted, followed with a classic eye roll.  
I snickered and cleared my throat smugly.

"It wouldn't have be that way if you'd just let me use telekinesis." I muttered under my breath, thinking no one could hear me.  
But I couldn't have been more wrong.  
Edward whipped around facing me with a snarl, all in a swift movement. He then brought his metal hand and slapped me upside the head while Alphonse was turned away introducing himself and causally talking to Maria Ross and Denny Brosh. He was such a sweet little social butterfly around new people.  
I hissed and winced at the stinging pain spreading through my head.

"You better shut your damn mouth, you moron! I'm not doing this to be a jerk! So shut your trap and stop guilt tripping me!" He hissed, only a few centimeters away from my face. Which by the way totally made me feel self conscious.  
I growled and looked away, blushing and defeated

"I just wanted to be strong like you and Al. Not just some pile of dead weight for you to lug around, you jerk." I mumbled, aggravated at the snarling blonde.  
His snarl softened a bit, but his pissed demeanor still stuck through.  
Edward placed a sympathetic hand on my shoulder.

"I told you not to talk like that, didn't I? Your a help to us, okay? So stop making me repeat myself." He said sternly. I sighed, defeated again.  
"Alright. Sorry." I replied, as I downcasted my eyes to the cement of Central Command's front steps. Edward then turned to the two bodyguards who gave all three of us a strong salute.

"I am Second Lieutenant Maria Ross and this is my comrade Sergeant Denny Brosh! We will both do our best to make sure you are both protected and safe during your stay in Central!" Maria said, sternly and boldly with Brosh by her side, copying her same strong salute.  
I was impressed and in awe at the dedication to us mere children, while Edward just snickered.

"Thanks, but I need your guys help on something, since the library is burnt down." He said.

Maria and Denny rose and eyebrow, confused.

"What kind of help?" They asked simultaneously at the same time. I sighed looking at the cocky grin spread across Edward's face.

Of course, it was a classic sign that this couldn't be good.

* * *

***Edward's POV***

Knock.  
No answer.  
Knock again.  
Again no answer.  
I growled. This lady, Sheska, had to be home, the lights were on and everything! Apparently this woman has read and memorized Dr. Marcoh's research notes. Which is a HUGE step for me and Al. It was a chance we couldn't miss. Brosh knocked one more time on the door and waited. Still no reply.  
Maria sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"Guys, I don't think she's home." She muttered with an heavy exhale. I rolled my eyes, aggravated of all this waiting.  
"The lights are on and her chimney is being used too. See? She has to be home." Coraline said, pointing to the chimney breathing out an endless cloud of smoke.  
I snarled, pissed as to know that she was just simply ignoring us.

"So it is, huh?" I sneered.

And with that I ran up and kicked down the door in a swift movement, having a frantic Alphonse on my tail, lecturing to me about how kicking down people's doors were impolite. But I ignored it and focused on the confusing layout in the house with furrowed eyebrows.  
It was a sea of books. Almost like an avalanche of books has fell and showered this entire home. It looked as if she stole all the damn books of Central Library.  
And then a muffled voice began to fill the room. Coraline's eyes widened at the realization of the situation. She then ran and began to throw books left and right to clear the hardwood floor.

"Sheska is buried in the books! Help me dig her up!" She snapped. Me and Al nodded quickly and went to her side throwing books left and right, while our "bodyguards" thought it would be more efficient to snoop around her house. Morons.  
Them all of a sudden a hand sprang up from the pile of books, making Coraline shriek and fall back... On me. I snarled and pushed her aside once the woman finally escaped the sea of books and gasped a lungful of air. Unfortunately, Coraline was shoved face first and practically ate the floor like the usual klutz she is. I snickered, trying hard not to start laughing.  
Sheska pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and tried regaining her breath.

"T-Thank you guys so much! I thought I was gonna die in there!" She cried. Coraline smiled, once she finally sitting up and not smooshed on her face.  
"Heh. No problem." She replied, with ease. Sheska the smiled as her breath was finally regained and her frantic demeanor had began to calm down.

"I apologize for the wait. I love books! I accidentally tripped over a mountain of books and got buried. I used to work at the library, but sadly got fired because I read so much on the job. And I needed the money to put my ill mother in a better hospital, but you know? Things happen." She explained, glaring at a picture on her mantel of her and a woman lying in a hospital bed. Which I could only assume that, that was her mother.

"I'm really sorry about that, but I just needed to ask you one question. Do you think could tell us anything you know about Tim Marcoh's research notes?" I asked, folding my gloved hands together, across my lap. She scratched her head and thought about it while mumbling to herself. Her face then lit up and she then smiled.

"Yes I remember them! His notes were the only handwritten documents amount all the printed books. Someone had rearranged them incorrectly, so I remember them quite well!" She chirped, happily. Me, Al's and Coraline's faces fell. "So they really were in the first branch." I muttered, hopelessly. Alphonse sighed and continued. "Which means..."

"There burned to ashes." I finished, dragging my hand down my face in exhaustion.

Coraline crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled a loose curse.  
Sheska rose an eyebrow at our depressing display.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want to read them? I remember what was in those notes. The whole thing." She replied, bluntly. My eyes practically bugged out of my head as Al and I rushed to her in absolute shock.

"You do?!" We both snapped, making her flinch.  
She gave a nervous and flustered smile.

"Well, you see, I have photographic memory. All I have to do is read it once, and then it's engraved into my brain for good. If you'd like I could transcribe it for you." She offered. I grasped her hand and shook it, with a huge smile.

"Your amazing! Thank you so much!" I said, while now Alphonse began humming an upbeat tune. I glanced at Coraline, who was just blindly staring at the window, with her arms crossed. Her eyes looked so dead and glazed. It was as if she didn't hear nor see anything around her. She just focused on what was ahead of her. Which surprisingly enough was just particles of dust caught in the sun beams from Sheska's curtains. It was if she in another world.  
A world that was so far off from mine. As if I couldn't reach with her my words or actions alone.

And for some reason, that dead and isolated look in her eyes really startled me.

* * *

"Done! There was so much material in his research notes that it took five days to write it all down! I'm sorry if it took to long." Sheska said, with a relieved yet exhausted smile.  
Alphonse looked and gasped in awe at the huge pile of papers.

"I guess there is amazing people like this that exist in this world." He whispered, in shock. I nodded in agreement with just the same amount of sheer awe as he did.  
Maria and Brosh came from behind with disbelief written all over their faces. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"And your sure that is all of Tim Marcoh's actual research notes?" She questioned, with a cocked eyebrow. Sheska nodded with confidence.

"Yep! Tim Marcoh's Recipe Book: 1,000 Meals for Daily Living!~" Sheska said, with a wide grin. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Brosh and Maria sighed exhausted and in disappointment.

"Geez! This must have been a mix up. I'm sorry that this was a waste of time for you three." He explained, with sympathy. I rolled my eyes, rapping my fingers against the huge stack on papers.

"Your sure that this the exact copy of Tim Marcoh's notes?" I asked, for the first and last time. Sheska nodded in a frantic yet confident manner.

"Yes! All of notes, no mistakes, and no slip ups!" She said, clasping her hands together against her chest. I nodded and smirked relieved.

"Thank you, your really amazing. Maria, pay her this amount and take it from my research fund from my account and give to Sheska for payment." I explained, as I written down my desired amount of payment on a blank strip of paper. Maria took the strip of paper and nodded.

"Yes, sir!" She said, boldly. I smirked and turned to the chatting Alphonse and Coraline.

"C'mon guys, we've got notes to decipher!"

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

First day of deciphering the notes was fun.  
Second day of deciphering notes was also fun.  
Third day of deciphering notes was beginning to a little less comfortable.  
Fourth day of deciphering notes was silent.  
Fifth day of deciphering notes was stressful.  
Today, the sixth day of deciphering notes just made us disgusted and sick.

I was now spending my night in the bathroom hurled over, throwing up only water, at nine thirty at night. Lately I had began to space out more easily, more nausea, and more stress. Edward, Alphonse and I had began to experience the maddening effects of cabin fever. Edward would mostly scream. Alphonse was just as stressed out as we are, but still played the part of peacemaker whenever me and Edward would begin to fight viciously, hell sometimes to the point where we would almost slug each other, or just get downright sick from the stress and fatigue. A gentle knock was on the door.

"Coraline? I'm heading out to get food. Should I get you some medicine on my out?" Alphonse asked, as sweet as he could muster.

This kid man... God, I loved him. I smiled and flushed the toilet opening the door to reveal my hideous and exhausted state, which I didn't give any shits about anymore. I smiled weakly up at him.

"Alphonse, your a life saver. Thank you, your the best." I said, giving him a pat on the stomach. He chuckled and then turned to his silent brother, as he was jotting all sorts of descriptions at a record speed that I could never match up to.

"I'm leaving now, brother. I'll be back soon." He called, as he began opening our hotel door. Edward looked up from his papers and pinched the bridge of his nose, with an exhausted sigh.

"Alright. Please be careful." He said, with his voice cracking a bit, with stress.  
Alphonse nodded, seeming a little sad of all of our current states. Which I didn't blame him for. And with that, the door closed, leaving two of us caged in the hotel room like animals once again. After for what seemed like a eternity of silence,something shocked me as Edward stood up from the kitchen table and gripped both my shoulders.

"I deciphered the code, Coraline." He said, having his bright and golden eyes pierce through mine. Oh no.

I gave him a fake and wide smile.

"That's great! What's the code?!~" I chirped, as happy as I could be.  
Edward snarled and narrowed his eyes at me, as if he was ready to kill.

"Don't pull that shit with me, you knew the whole time, right?! **You knew that a Philosopher's Stone was made out of humans!"** His voice cracked. But he kept going anyway. "That's why your so damn ill and paranoid! You'd think I wouldn't figure it out, huh?! I'm not an idiot, ever since we've even set foot in Sheska's house, you've been guilty! And it's written all over your damn face!" He screamed, making me flinch and almost lost my balance.

Everything was swirling at me all at once. I could barely breathe. I couldn't even think or even hear my own heartbeat anymore. And I was so terrified.

"Ed, I-"

"Why?! Why couldn't you have just told us?!" He snapped, clenching the fabric of my shirt tighter. I tried looking away, but he kept yanking my shirt to keep my eyes locked on his.

"How the fuck could I tell you?! You think I have the balls to tell you something like that?! Cause, newsflash, I don't! You think I like having that shit sit on my shoulders?! I can barely sleep now because of that! This was something for you to find out, not me! I didn't want to risk ruining how things are suppose do go!" I screamed back, now gripping the collar of his short black jacket. He rose an eyebrow with wide eyes.

"H-How much do you know, Coraline?!" He snapped, with hurt and desperation etched in his eyes. My chest ached and my brain burned. I couldn't take it anymore. My words spilled like a river, and it was the most painful breath of air that I ever wasted on any words before.

"On- On my side of the gate... Amestris is nothing more than a fictional setting for your guys' stories. It's called Fullmetal Alchemist. It was only used for entertainment. That's why I was so shell shocked when I first met you." I said, practically whimpering my words.

He went pale. His blood went cold as his grip on me loosened.

"And you... Never even told us. Instead you chose to watch... To watch us scurry around like fleas." He muttered, pain dripping from his mouth. My heart broke. Our legs both gave out as our knees fell to the ground. His head was bowed, and his eyes were scrunched closed with agony and fear. As if his emotions were beating him to death.

"Edward, if I say anymore, then I'm risking the chance of throwing away that happy ending that you deserve and earned." I replied. He looked up straight at me in shock.

"H-Happy ending?" He stuttered, with wide and shocked eyes. I smiled weakly.

"It's not an easy rode. It's not gonna be any easier from here. Things have changed and I myself still don't have a clear view of what's going to happen. Just like you. But if we just work together then... Alphonse's and your body will be restored. I can promise you that." I explained.

I couldn't say anymore. This was their journey. And I was only put here to guide them. He looked up at me. For the first time, he looked relived and... Almost surreal.  
He snarled for a minute, going stern.

"How... How can you make such a bold promise like that?" He snapped. I smiled tiredly, my heart still racing within my chest.

"Your just gonna have to trust me... Please. I need you to trust me... T-That's all I ask." I cried, as I looked to the ground, with tears flooding my vision. His body eased up a bit and he sighed looking down at my slumped and crying figure. I haven't cried this hard in a long long time.

"I'm so sorry. Edward, I'm so so sorry. I really am! I'm so-" I began to cry, but something amazing and almost unreal happened.

_He hugged me..._

It was awkward, but so very warm and soft. His fragrance of cotton and earth filled me, making me dizzy and almost intoxicated. I swear the tears fell even harder. I felt embarrassed having my tears fall on his broad shoulders, though his warm embrace was the most comforting thing I could have ever received.

"No. I'm the one that should apologize. We're both broken. And for you to be literally holding the weight of my world on your shoulders... That means a lot me. We both carry burdens. And as long as three of us sticks together then... I'll think we'll be okay." He said, tracing his hands through my hair, with a childlike curiosity. I smiled and sniffed.

"Yeah. We're okay, Edward." I said, trying to reassure him and myself. Edward shifted, but kept the embrace still molded into place. "We're okay."

And then shockingly I felt foreign tears melt into the hem of my shirt. Tears that weren't mine.

So we just sat there. Bodies melted together in the middle of the floor in a almost pathetic display of an embrace.

And he just stayed there in my arms letting me cry, just like I let him do the same.

* * *

**Okay, okay, okay.**  
**Now some of you people are gonna flame and say: **

**"OH ITS OOC! EDWARD DOESNT CRY! HUR DUR!"**

**Okay. Now let's backtrack it a bit.**

**First how would feel if you figured out that the one thing that you put all your faith and hope into was a fake or something so awful like you didn't expect?**

**Second, how would you feel if it was revealed that your life and hardships were used for entertainment for a whole other world, far from your own?**  
**Not to mention all of Edward's and Coraline's other angsty shit is swirling around them too. ****So there's definitely gonna be some tears and comfort. This was meant for being angsty and dramatic and getting some bondage between the two. So please don't flame.**

**NICE reviews are always welcome and so are favorites and reviews.**  
**I hope you enjoyed, and with that, I'll see ya till next time!~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya guys! New chapter of One Wish for you as I promised. My Gravity Falls chapters are starting to be completed more faster then I expected, so that's good news. But I've been running low on ideas for oneshots so for the time being, I'll be focusing more on my multichaptered stories until further notice. So please respect that and try to enjoy the updates I put out for my GF fic and One Wish. Though if you'd like to PM me an idea for a oneshot then I'll be more than happy and forever grateful. So keep that in mind too if you got any ideas. ^3^**  
**Lol and I also want to thank you darlings so much for the support with this and my other stories. I'd really appreciate it if you could not only review, favorite, and follow for this story, but maybe do the same for my other stories? Maybe? I have yaoi? cx (LOL XD)**  
**Lol now that my shameless advertising is over with, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done a disclaimer in awhile since I keep forgetting like a big goof.**  
**(My bad. XD)**  
**But in case you didn't know, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. I just own my OCs and the fanfic. ;)**

* * *

***Edward's POV***

When was the last time I cried?

Oh yeah, during the Nina incident. I've been crying a lot more lately and that's really out of character for me. I was wonder why I'm so emotional? And why on earth was I crying in the arms of someone who I'm supposed to hate? She's a klutz. She's a liar.  
Yet... I just can't bare the thought of hating her.

She held that weight for me and Al's sake. I mean, this information was all like a huge punch to the gut. But for some reason, being in someone's arms for once. It helped numb the weight.  
The last time I really hugged someone was with my mother when I was a little kid.  
It felt really... Unusual.

And it kinda made me feel weak and girly. I mean wasn't planning on crying at the news that my whole life and past is broadcasted for a whole world to see. Those tears and sobs came out on their own. And I had little to know control over myself. Which kind of scared me, to be honest. But the part that really terrified me was that everyone on her side of the gate knew how out journey was gonna end. And I didn't. Hell, Coraline knew how this was supposed to end. But the laws of Truth have bound her to not tell me anything more. Or else all could be lost and I didn't want to risk that.  
After a few minutes, the crying stopped and we were just in a comfortable silence. All I could hear was her ragged breath and her racing heartbeat.

"Hey... We shouldn't tell Alphonse about this. If I couldn't take this very well, then I'm sure as hell he won't." I said, muttering against her damp shirt. She pushed my shoulders back, letting us face each other, erasing our previous embrace.

She widened her eyes with a disapproving look.  
"What about the Philosopher's Stone? Shouldn't we at least tell him about that?" She asked, with a careful voice. I shrugged, rubbing my red eyes till they were back to normal.

"Yeah. We can at least tell him that. But for under no circumstances, may you ever tell Al about our story on your side of the gate or about how you know about us. Understand?" I said, pressuring her to truly get this command through her thick head. She nodded and gave a strained and weak smile as we both slipped our arms away from each other.

I cleared my throat and sighed heavily. "And if you tell anyone that I cried or hugged you, or I'll slug you. Got it?" I growled, feeling even more embarrassed with myself.

She nodded as she brushed her pant leg off. "S-Sure thing. Same goes for me." She muttered.  
I nodded slowly feeling the tense and awkward atmosphere between us. She then excused herself and went down the small hallway and turned to go in the bathroom.

We were both letting the hurt and pain leak down in our chests. I sat in my wooden chair and slammed my automail fist to the table, causing a loud bang to echo through the hotel room.  
I let my head fall against the surface of the table, closing my eyes tight shut, as Coraline's broken sobs echoed through out our hotel room.

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

"So the Philosopher's Stone is made out of humans?! It's awful that the military would be aware of something so sinister!" Brosh snapped, as Maria stood next to him with shocked and wide eyes.

Alphonse had trembling hands draped across his lap, as I kept my head bowed, with my hands behind my head.  
Edward stood in the middle of the room with a heavy growl etched on his features.  
We haven't talked at all since yesterday's embarrassing incident. Hell, we barely even looked at each other. The tenseness and avoiding atmosphere was hard to bare. But I wouldn't dare try to confront him about it. It was my fault, anyway.

Edward ran a hand though his hair, pulling his bangs behind his head.  
"I know. But for the time being, you guys are not gonna tell a soul. This is just between us five. Okay?" Edward explained with a strained voice.

Alphonse and I nodded almost immediately.  
Maria and Brosh gave shifty eyed looks, but slowly nodded in agreement nonetheless.

* * *

"I'm so tired of this." Edward muttered, as he laid on the couch with his metal hand grasping at the air in front of him. Alphonse looked up at his brother from the position of him sitting on the floor, close by his exhausted older brother.

"Tired of what, brother?" He asked, with an innocent curiously.

I sneered, as I had my head resting on the wooden surface of the table. It had been little under a week since we figure out the truth of the Philospher's Stone. We barely ever left the hotel room as Maria and Brosh were not allowed to come in at any time unless an emergency. The Elric brothers made that specifically clear. But if I wasn't assigned under them then I wouldn't be here either.  
I truly thought that spilling my guts out would make things better. But I couldn't have been more wrong. The atmosphere was stressful. And it seemed like all three of us were in a melancholic daze. We could barely even hear our own voices anymore, let alone each other's.  
I couldn't eat or sleep anymore. I wasn't myself. I felt... Empty.

It seemed that even though I had told him the truth, this emptiness in my chest still lingered. What was the cause of this? And how could I get rid of it?

"It seems that every time we get close to our goal, we slip and fall down, starting from the beginning again. Like it's a never ending circle." Edward said, gazing up at the light bulb on the ceiling with empty eyes. I sighed to myself, closing my heavy eyes against the cool table.

That was another thing.

Me and Edward haven't spoken a word to each other. We avoid any possible contact with each other at all costs. The gap between us couldn't have been more large.  
Alphonse seemed to catch on with our distance relationship, but the poor boy didn't want to interfere. So he just sat and watched me and him drift more apart.  
And it really made me feel so much worse.

I could hear Edward swallow in the silent room, now with a hand draped over his glossy golden eyes. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Al... I have something I need to tell you. I've been holding it in for a long time and I think it's time to finally tell you." Edward started out shakily. I gulped, squinting my eyes shut, wincing at the drama that was about to be unfolded. Alphonse shifted uncomfortably, and looked at his silent brother. "

What is it, brother?" He asked, unsure of how this was going to play out.  
"I-"  
"CHILDREN! IT IS I, ARMSTRONG! OPEN UP THE DOOR!" My eyes shot open in horror.

Dear Lord, of all people it had to be him. Alphonse hopped up to his sneering brother as he began sit up from the couch. "Brother how do we get rid of him?!" He asked, frantically.  
Edward clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes.

"Just ignore him. The door is locked so it's not like he could-"  
"I KNOW EVERYTHING! OH HOW TRAGIC TO KNOW THAT THE ONE THING YOUVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR TURNS OUT TO BE A SINISTER PLOT FROM THE MILITARY!" Armstrong sobbed as he busted open the door, with Maria and Brosh following close behind. Edward growled and walked over to them with a sneer.

"I thought you promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" He snapped at the two of them. Maria brought a hand through her hair and sighed.

"It was hard not to say anything when he was pressuring us for three hours. Besides, he sworn to secrecy too, so you shouldn't worry." She explained.

Edward growled and looked straight at my unmoving figure. He of course glared at me as if was the most disgusting thing on the planet. Which made me swallow my sadness and bow my head down low. Maria saw this and sighed sadly.

"You know, your guys aren't kids anymore. Your just being a big bully at this point." She said, though I could barely hear her over Armstrong crying and squeezing poor Alphonse half to death from his tight hug. Edward's glare towards me softened, or so I saw out of the corner out of my eye. But he turned to Maria with a tired and heavy sigh.

"This has nothing to concern you. Not even you would understand what we're going through right now." He replied, walking towards Alphonse and Armstrong, leaving behind a speechless Maria.

* * *

***Edward's POV***

"What's this?" I asked, as we were all huddled together over a huge map of Central. I had pointed to a pretty modest building. Brosh scratched the back of his head and flicked his tongue.

"That's the fifth laboratory. It's a research lab. But it's currently off limits due to the danger of collapse." He explained. I nodded this was out place. I was sure of it.

"This is our place." I said, sternly. Coraline rose an eyebrow, but didn't say a word. Alphonse placed a hand on my shoulder, and looked down at the place.

"Brother, what makes you so sure?" He asked, innocently. I smirked up at him and pointed to the building right next to the fifth laboratory.

"Well, there's a prison next to it. If the main ingredient for creating a Philosopher's Stone is human beings then they need as much people as they can get. And if I'm not mistaken the bodies of executed prisoners weren't returned to their families, right? So they make it appear as if the prisoners are being executed, but in reality, their secretly being transported to the abs where they're being used in experiments for the Philosopher's Stone project." I explained, sternly. Maria had a disgusted expression.

"So t-their using prisoners as ingredients?" She muttered, in shock. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Look I'm just as disgusted by friggin explaining this." I retorted. But Armstrong scratched his chin and looked down at the map disapprovingly.

"Well, we can't know for certain that the military is behind this. It could be a possibility that the research projects are a completely separate branch." Armstrong explained. Me, Al and Coraline nodded in agreement.

"Then would it be possible to contact the leader of the research department?" Alphonse asked. Armstrong nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid not. The leader of the department was General Basque Grand, "The Iron Blooded Alchemist." But he unfortunately was murded by Scar just a few days ago. He's probably already killed someone who knew about the truth." He said, rolling up the map from the table. He looked down at us with a stern look.

"I'll investigate this on my own and report back to you when I know more. Until then, the second lieutenant and the sergeant will not mention this anyone. And Coraline and the Elric brothers will stay put!" He commanded, standing up with the rolled up map in his hands.

I rolled my eyes nodded, but then Armstrong ran over with sparkles and tears running down his face.  
"DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! This is far too dangerous for children like you to go in alone, even if there may be a clue to regaining your original bodies!" He cried out.

I squeaked in shock.  
I flinched and waved my hands frantically at him. "Okay, okay! As if we'd do something that dangerous, anyway!" I retorted with an exhale. Alphonse nodded in agreement.  
"We'll just wait here for your report, Major." He said, sweetly.

* * *

"Absolutely not." Coraline snapped, with her arms crossed as she was blocking the door from me and Al. I glared up at her.

"Coraline, we can't just wait here forever! We've already been here as long as it is!" I growled. She rolled her eyes and nodded her head stubbornly.

"No. I swear to God, I will call Armstrong and bring him to give you each an ass whooping!" She snapped, snapping her fingers towards the telephone. I snarled.

"Not if I destroy the friggin' thing, first!" I snapped. I then turned towards the phone, but I was already tackled to the ground, by the tall klutz.

"You better fucking not! There's a fee for that shit and I'm not paying for it!" She snapped, trying to put my hands behind my back. I grunted, trying to shimmy my way towards the phone. "You dumbass, then just let us go!" I shouted, twisting my head towards her.

Alphonse watched in concern yet with mild amusement at the two of us and decided that sitting on the couch and watching us was a better idea then helping me. What a traitor.  
"Hell no! We're gonna get in huge trouble!" She retorted, tugging my hair which made me wince. I growled and mumbled a curse. "Not if we don't get caught!" I snapped back.

She froze.  
"Ha!" I said, victoriously as I flopped around, switching positions, with me now holding her down.

"Dammit! Edward, let me go!" She called, wincing at me bending her arms behind her back.  
I smirked, holding back a laugh. "Then you have to let me and Al go!" I laughed.

She sighed and slammed her head on the carpet in defeat.  
"Then can you at least let me go with you?" She asked, softly. I froze. Wait a second.

This was this first time we actually talked and laughed with each other for a long time. I never realized how much I missed this. Actually having a friend my age besides Winry and Al.

I nodded.  
"Yeah. And sorry... F-For being such an ass lately." I muttered, so that only she could hear. She giggled like a little school girl and sprung up with built up energy.

"Finally, you stubborn little boy! C'mon let's go, boys! I can't wait to get out of this hellhole!" She cheered.  
Alphonse looked at me with his head titled in confusion.

"Uhh...-"

"Don't ask." I muttered, as I rubbed my sore back.

He shrugged and that it would be better not to say anything but I could tell that he was happy that the stressful and tense atmosphere was finally over. She grabbed her coat and turned to me.

"Uh. But didn't Maria say something about the danger of collapse?" Coraline asked, as Alphonse held the door open for the both of us.

I shrugged and rubbed the back of my neck with a yawn.  
"Don't know. Guess we'll find out, won't we?" I muttered. She gulped and said no more.  
Alphonse closed the door with a sigh.

"Try not to be so careless, brother." He mumbled, clicking the door into place.

I smirked and shrugged loosely as we walked down to the lobby and into the darkness of night.

* * *

**FINALLY FUCKING DONE.**  
**Man, this took way too long than I would have liked, but I'm glad it's done nonetheless. If only I could have a better tolerance of getting my shit together... Sigh. Anyway, thanks so much for reading. Please leave a review, favorite, and a follow. They really mean a lot and they do make a pretty big difference on how long it takes to get a chapter done.**  
**So with that, I'll see y'all next time!**

**Crispin Freeman is indeed, crisp. That is all. ㈺8**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, my darlings!~**

**Updates have been flying, am I right? Lol XD**

**So, I was looking through my story tab and I realized that I haven't updated One Wish in over a month! Like, woah man, gotta get my shit together. And favorites and follows have been popping up again, so I figured this would be a good time to update. Some drama is gonna go down in this chapta baby, so be prepared! *Opening for "Be Prepared" starts* Lol I would like to thank you guys for the kind reviews. Some of these reviews are really touching, others give great criticism, and others are just plain hilarious. XD**

**But thanks so much for over 50 of them! And over 5,700 views?! WOOOAH! That's crazy! :D Not to mention that this is my first ever fanfic that I posted on here. So thanks so much guys! Okay, with that being said please review, favorite and follow. And with that, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: God dammit, I need to stop forgetting the disclaimer! Lol, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way. I only own my OCs and this fanfic.**

* * *

***Edward's POV***

"How the hell are we gonna get up there?" Coraline asked, with her arms crossed over her chest. I sighed, scratching my chin, as I tried to figure out how I was gonna up there.

"Looks like we have to climb up the wall. If me or Al transmutate then it might alert the guard we just sneaked around. " I said, pointing around the corner of the building. The guards flash light illuminated around the corner, signaling that he was still there and on the job.

Alphonse nodded while Coraline looked at me like unimpressed. She glanced up at the wall and sighed. Al patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I can give you and brother a boost. And then Edward can bring down the barbwire as a rope for me to climb with." Alphonse explained.

I nodded in agreement. "Solid plan, Al. Okay, I'll go first so I can start getting the barbwire together." I said, with a small smile. Coraline gaped at the height of the wall.

"Uh... Is this a bad time to say that I'm afraid of heights?" She muttered, meekly.

I snarled at her, flicking the side of her head with my flesh hand, making her wince.

"You dunce! That doesn't matter now! Just don't look down. C'mon your not gonna fall off the dang thing." I snapped, sternly. She rolled her eyes and sighed defeatedly.

"Are you ready to go up, brother?" Alphonse asked, cupping his colossal hands together.

I nodded. "Yeah, let's do this." I said, with confidence.

He nodded, bringing his hands under my feet. And with that he brought me up, a little more forcefully than I thought, which almost made me fall off. But I thankfully still kept my balance. I sighed relieved, and began to tie the barbwire together with my automail hand. As I began to get the rope going, I saw Coraline whimpering to Alphonse at the bottom. I rolled my eyes.

"You better get your measly butt up here or else you can go back to the hotel." I hissed with a heavy growl. God, that girl is a big pain in my neck. She sighed heavily with an eye roll and nodded as Alphonse began to boost her up.

* * *

***Mitchell's POV***

"And if anyone knows about the infamous Coraline Higgins disappearance or know of her were about's, then contact the authorities immediately. The month old search is still going on. I'm Marsha Santez, with the highlight of the day. And coming up at 2 o'clock, we'll show you how-"

I quickly shut the T.V off, throwing the remote to the side.

"Would like some coffee, Mitchell?" Sheryle asked dully, from the kitchen. I glanced at her with tired eyes. "Yes, please." I muttered, running my hands down my face in an attempt to wake myself up.

I looked to the side, seeing the homemade search flyers that Abigail made sitting at the top of the coffee table. I cringed and sighed. The poor girl looked just as dead as me nowadays. And as a father, that's a frightening sight to see. She barely if not ever, came out of her room. Only sometimes for the bathroom. She now spent her days, drawing and making missing flyers for her big sister. We tried to give her the talk on how Coraline is more than likely dead, but she wouldn't believe it. She's just as stubborn as Coraline. And for her sake, we kept frequently calling the news station and the police to see if there has been any new breaks in the case of our missing daughter. But of course no luck has been sought ever since we went to the principles office the day it happened. Scientists, the Press, even our own church and have constantly came to our home wanting interviews about our daughters disappearance.

But we would never let them set a foot in our home. We never talked about that incident, but the memory would never leave our twisted minds. So we knew that if we just took a step back and waited for Abigail to understand that Coraline was gone, then that was when we tried rebuilding this family. But I couldn't shake the feeling of how coming home from work always felt like such a chore. But I always come home. I do it for my wife, I do it for Abigail, and most of all, I do it for my sweetheart, Coraline. I sighed and then looked at the dishes. Those things haven't been done in weeks. I sneered and glanced at Sheryle who was trying hard to find a spoon in the drawers to stir the coffee with.

"Are you gonna do those dishes today?" I asked, grabbing the remote and then began turning on the TV. I started flipping through the mindless channels, but I froze as I heard my wife mutter something to herself that made a single tear roll down my worn and flushed out face.

"I can't. It's Coraline's turn to do the dishes."

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

"Sheesh... The entrance is blocked off too?" Edward muttered, looking at the boarded up and decrepit door. I sighed and looked off to the side, seeing the guards flashlight bounce around causing the wave of light to hit the fence.

"This place obviously is hiding something if it's blocked off so much." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Edward and Alphonse nodded in agreement.

"True. But it looks like the way up is that vent." Alphonse said, pointing to the vent above us. Edward grinned. "Score! Good job, Al! I'll just have to go through there and it should lead me to the inside." He explained. Alphonse nodded, giving him boost once again.

The blonde began to shimmy his way inside. "Okay, you and Coraline stay here, while I go in." He explained. I sighed with relief. Of all people I wanted to be protected by right now, it would definitely be Alphonse.

Alphonse flinched and groaned aggravated that his brother was acting like he was Han Solo or some shit. It frankly it pissed me off too.

"What? Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" He asked, concerned. Edward rolled his eyes and huffed out, as he was continuing to shimmy his way in the tight vent.

"It's not like I have a choice. You and Coraline are too big, you guys won't fit in here." He retorted, with a sigh.

I growled angrily, and threw a medium sized rock at the back of his leg, making him cry out in sudden pain. "Oww! Coraline?! What the hell?!" He snapped, angrily.

I sneered with a grin. "Call me fat again, and I'll friggin' throw Alphonse at you rather than a rock." I growled, crossing my arms over my chest. He turned his head and glared at me.

"I wasn't! I was just-ugh! Whatever! You guys just stay here while I go in! And I mean it Coraline! I can't risk you doing something stupid." He ordered sternly at me.

My jaw dropped at him appalled. I don't constantly do anything stupid! If anything, he does! Oh, the nerve of that hypocritical brat! Edward rolled his eyes, and then began to disappear down the air narrow air vent that led to the belly of the beast.

Once Edward was fully gone I then sat next to Alphonse who was quietly sitting cross legged against the solid wall of the old building. Finally some peace and quiet. I looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Hiya, Alphonse! Finally some peace and quiet, am I right?" I said, with a grin. Alphonse chuckled lightly.

"Yeah. I apologize for my brother. He can be a real handful." He retorted, having his red glowing eyes directed on me. I rolled my eyes at the thought of that chibi blonde punk. "Ya' sure got that right. I don't know how you can deal with him." I muttered.

Alphonse chuckled at that and began to intertwine his own fingers together across his lap. "Heh. Patience is key for dealing with my brother. Or anyone for that matter. I know that you and brother don't get along that much, but it's clear for everyone to see that you two are a lot alike. Funny how opposites can get along better than equals." He replied, with a soft voice.

My eyes widened as I let that statement sink in.

_"Opposites get along better than equals."_

Truth be told, we really didn't get along that well. Yes, there has been times when Edward was actually very kind and caring for me. But other times he tended to be very mean and nasty towards me. And then began to remember when me and him were in the bathroom, tying our hair back before we came here to investigate Laboratory 5. Right after he apologized.

* * *

_I tied my hair back, after multiple failed attempts of trying to get my messy bun right. Edward had his tongue peaking out of the corner of his lip in concentration as he was in the middle of braiding his golden hair. I bit back a smirk, noticing how handsome he really looked. But not that I'd ever admit it to him._

_He glanced at me in the mirror and sneered. "What are you lookin' at?" He said, stopping his braiding. I rolled my eyes and began pulling small strands out to make it look a little more messy, but still looked controlled. _

_I hope that makes some type of sense. He muttered some angry gibberish and continued to braid his hair, with a glare practically looking like it was permanently etched on to his face._

_"Thank you." I said, fluffing up my hair with a grin. Edward rose an eyebrow confused._

_"For what?" He retorted, twisting the crimson hair tie to hold the hair in place._

_I shrugged and looked down at him, leaning against the sink. "For apologizing." I replied. He scratched the back of his head and shrugged carelessly._

_"Eh. It's no big deal." He said, uneasily looking at his reflection in the mirror._

_I smiled wide, wanting to ask him a question that I've had on my mind for a long time._

_"You consider me a close friend, right?" I asked, hopeful. He rose an eyebrow and turned to me with a confused and questioning look._

_"Yeah. Sure your a pain in my ass, but yeah. But what about you? Do you consider me a close friend?" He asked, testing me on my own question. I mostly considered him my dream husband, but a close friend works just as well. I lightly punched his arm and gave him a crooked grin._

_"Of course, you doofus."_

* * *

"Coraline? Are you alright?" Alphonse asked, with concern laced in his hollow voice. My head snapped up at him and I immediately broke out in a smile from the recent memory replaying in my head.

"Yes, Alphonse. I was just thinking about what you said." I retorted, turning to him. Alphonse sighed softly and nodded. "I see. I didn't mean to offend you. If I did, I-"

"No." I started. "Your completely right. Opposites do get along better than me and Edward do. Even if we act the same way." I replied. Alphonse shoulders relaxed as he then turned to stare out in the night displayed in front of him.

"I know my brother acts like a big stubborn jerk most of the time. But, to me, he's the most selfless person I know. I hope some day you can see what I'm talking about." He said, with a gentle yet steady voice. My heart melted at that. These brothers were really something amazing. I looked up at him, having Edward's sweet and warm laugh echo in my head.

"Heh. I think I already have."

* * *

***Alphonse's POV***

I really do believe that Coraline and Edward were made for each other. Soul mates, if you will. I'm not really that much of a romantic, but it's doesn't take rocket science to see what they have. Though I knew I could never say that out loud without them both shouting at me in protest. But the way that Edward looks into her eyes is so much different than the way he's looked at anyone else. He tries to cloud that look with hate and irritation, but he's my brother. I can see right through him. And if you were me, then you would see how much adoration he holds for her. This adoration didn't happen at an instant. I believe it began when Edward creeped out of bed when he and Coraline had to share a room at the hotel before Dublith.

He looked up at me, face flushed red and wide eyes. I was confused on to why he was acting for flushed and flustered. But then he explained to me the way she sang for him. I was shocked. It was then I realized that my brother may actually be attracted to something other than alchemy books.

But I was soon ripped out of my thoughts when I heard a sound that I lived my whole life hearing. The clanking of metal. I then quickly stood up and yanked the clueless girl and pulled her behind me. Then a figure landed forcefully in the spot Coraline was just sitting in, with a cleaver in hand.

"I have to give it to ya'. Armor boy isn't to dull after all." The figure said, with the same hollow voice as mine. I growled, pulling the trembling girl closer behind me.

"Who are you?!" I snapped. The suit of armor with a skull for a head with musky mane in the back laughed. He gripped his cleaver and smiled.

"Number 66! Least that's the name they gave me." He replied, with a raspy voice.

Number 66 then leaned forward, ready to fight with his cleaver sprung forward. "Now, let's start with the lady first!~" He cooed. Coraline flinched.

"Coraline... Head over to brother, quickly. I'll deal with him." I said, sternly. She looked at me with wide turquoise eyes. "B-B-But Alphonse-!"

"Please! Brother told you not to do anything stupid. And sticking here for a fight is stupid!" I snapped. She nodded and pushed herself forward. Number 66 clasped his hands happily giving a wolf whistle. "Oooh~ Girlie decides to step up to the plate after all!" He laughed.

Coraline snickered rolling her eyes with a shaky sigh. "G-Get serious."

And with the she swiped her hand to the side swiftly, throwing Number 66 to the side, making him slam against the ground with a thud and a gasp of air.

She then turned to me with a weak and strained smile. "Be careful, Al!" She said, sternly. Coraline really did remind me of my brother. It really struck me in awe. I nodded confidently.

"I will!" I replied. I then heard the guards footsteps rush towards us. "Hurry!" I shouted. She then opened her clenched fist creating a small hole for her to crawl through.

And with that she waved me goodbye and closed the gap in the wall that she created.

* * *

***Edward's POV***

"Woah! What is this place?" I said to myself in shock and awe. A huge transmutation circle was drawn on the worn out ground with a few blood splatters spread out on each small circle that the lines met with.

"Could this be where they transmute the Philosopher's Stone?" I asked myself, looking around to the abandoned building. Mold was everywhere and the walls that were holding the building together was barely in any stable condition. I better hurry up before something happens to Al.

"Edward!" I heard a familiar call. I sneered and pinched the bridge of my nose with a heavy groan. I saw the tall klutz herself run towards me. I rolled my eyes as she placed both hands on her knees, leaning forward heaving like she was about to die.

"What the hell?! I told you not to follow me!" I snapped, throwing my arms up at her.

She sneered at me. "Well excuse me! But Alphonse told me too! He's fighting this armor guy named Number 66. He's a prisoner that was bound to a suit of armor. Just like Al." She explained.

My eyes widened. My stomach twisted with disgust. It made me feel sick to know that idiots other than me would even think about bonding a soul to a suit of armor.

"Ugh. Then that means we need to go back and help him." I said, running a hand over my head. She nodded in agreement. "Yeah... This place gives me the major creeps." She muttered. But then a question struck me making me look up at her in suspicion.

"How did you get in here? There's no way you could have fit through that tiny vent. Hell, I could barely fit in that thing." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, waiting for her excuse.

Her eyes widened as she brought her head down bashfully.

I sneered, smacking her against the head with my flesh hand. She cried in pain, looking down at me appalled. "Hey, what the heck?! Your not even allowed to hit girls anyway!" She snapped.

"I'm no sexist! And what the fuck did I say about using Telekinesis?! I specifically told you not to use it. Marcoh said not to use it either!" I screamed at her.

She bit her lip and whimpered from the back of her throat. I felt a little guilty for her, but I was still angry at the fact that she took my words as a joke and brushed them under the rug. Look, I wasn't doing it to be a jerk or act like her father, I was doing it because I didn't want herself to rot.

To lose herself in power like me and my brother did.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I did it out of impulse. I won't do it again." She apologized, softly. My eyes widened at her unusual complying nature. She usually would fight with me, but now she was taking my word and actually taking responsibility for what she did. I was genuinely impressed.

"It's alright. Just try not to do it again." I said, softly. She gave a wide smile at my lack of yelling and curses, which I myself enjoyed too.

I then sighed heavily. "Alright let's go help-"

"Aww. How romantic. Two lovers having a tender moment in the belly of a corrupted and twisted beast. I've always been a fan of sick irony." Another suit of armor said, walking out of the shadows. I flinched took a step, bringing Coraline back with me.

He swung katana at his side, walking towards the dim light of the laboratory. Looks like I was gonna have to take him out before I got to Alphonse.

"I don't know who you kids are, but you both know to much about the Philosopher's Stone and me and my comrade. I've been entrusted to guard this place. For now you children can adress me as Number 48." He began, with a smooth and hollow voice. I could tell his armor was empty from the way he walked. And from the way talked.

"My orders are to eliminate any intruders who trespass here. I'm sorry that I have to do this, kids." He replied.

I rolled my eyes and pulled at my white gloves up more, with a sneer. "I'm sorry too. That this kid is gonna kick your butt!" I snapped, transmutating my automail arm to my classic blade. Number 48 snickered, tilting his head to the side. He chuckled and glanced at Coraline. Geez, why did she have to come at a time like this? Well. No matter. If I protected her once, then I sure as hell can do it again.

"Alchemy, huh?" He said, leaning back, putting his foot behind him while lurging forward in a battle stance. He then twirled his sword, cockily as he let the lights shine of the smooth, metal, blade. "Well then... **Let's see your skills**."

* * *

**Cliffhanger Time!**

**Huhuehuehue. Lol this took really long to do, but it's done. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and watching some action going on. Now, I've been listening to Kaji Yuki singing "Part of Your World" for a full 4 hours... Please help me. LOL PYSCHE! **

**DONT HELP ME. But since I love this cover so much, I'm probably gonna make a songfic based off it. I did a character study on Levi using a song, so I might as well do the same for Eren, am I right? **

**Anywho, thanks so much for reading. Please give this story some love by favoriting, reviewing, and following. And with that, I'll see you all next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey hey hey guys! New chapter of One Wish for you!**

**Lol I've been a little stressed lately, but that doesn't stop me from updating. (Fight the Power!) I've gotten soooo many reviews, favorites, and follows lately, so I thought: "Hey why not write some more?" Huehuehue. My Eren Jaeger songfic is half way done so I'll be able to post that this weekend. And not only that, but One Wish has reached a total of 7,000 views! WOOOOW! You all are so awesome! :D Thank you for reading and catching up with this story and for supporting it as well. Now with that being said, please review, favorite, and follow. And with that, I hope you enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way. I only own my OCs and this fanfic.**

* * *

***Maria Ross' POV***

"They're gone!" I cried, seeing the hotel window, wide open with the curtains caught in the wind. Brosh brought his hands over his head, frantically and searched all through out the hotel, seeing if they were still there. I sighed looked out the window seeing a length of rope strung out. That's how they must have gone down.

"I knew it was a little too quiet in here." I muttered, with a glare. Oh, those kids were gonna pay for this. Brosh ran back and gave a frantic and terrified cry.

"Oh, God... Major Armstrong is gonna chew us out big time for this!" He cried. I growled getting more furious of the fact that those kids thought they could pull a fast one on us.

"Those little brats! How could they do this to us?!" I snapped, gripping the rope hard in anger. Brosh muttered some gibberish about getting fired, while I ran and quickly got my coat on, leaping out the door. "Let's go, Brosh!" I shouted, making him snap back into postion. He gave me confused look as he furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Huh? Where to?" He asked, peaking his head out of the hotel room door. I rolled my eyes at his obliviousness. "Where the hell else?!" I snapped, as I heard Brosh's rushing footsteps follow behind me.

"The Old Lab No.5!"

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

"Edward please! Let me use it!" I snapped, trying to hold my bloody nose up. The clanking of metal rang through the room. Edward flipped and shifted as fast as he could. His blazing eyes were focused on Number 48 with concentration and rage.

"Just shut up! How many times do I have to tell you no!" He screamed, dodging a hit to the head. I sighed as looked at him fight on his own. Edward went into a frenzy after Number 48 ran and slugged me. The dirty bastard. And until then, he specifically told me not to fight. Which I didn't like. I actually had an ability that I could use. And that for the most part I could control it. So why wasn't he letting me use it?

**"Your absolutely right."**

My eyes snapped wide. Who the flippity fuck said that?

**"I'm you. But you could also call me your conscious."** My own voice said, in my head. Though even though it sounded like me, it sounded very deep. Almost seductive. And it really me feel creeped out and uncomfortable. I rolled my eyes, watching Edward closely. I sneered and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I really could have used you a long time ago." I muttered in my head. I can't believe I've resorted to talking to myself. Rest in peace, Coraline's Dignity. The voice gave a bitter and dry chuckle, making me cringe.

**"Oh, but I needed you. I needed you to comply."** It started with a breathy sigh. **"You see, our brain is much greater than an average human. That's why we have telekinesis. But what's any good in having it if we can never use it? Edward doesn't care about us. He only cares about his own ego. He wants to be the hero, while we stand around like we are now."** It explained.

My shoulders shook, as I brought my head down letting the blood fall from my busted nose. My eyes were wide with terror. This wasn't my conscious. This voice was was like glass in my ears. Grating and grating until I would finally flip. But it was just a voice. My voice to be exact. So why did it make my brain burn just hearing it? Wait. This couldn't be me. It was something else, I was sure of it. Because I don't bring myself to this kind of hell. It was another being, I was sure of it. I brought my hands to both side of my heads, holding my skull.

"W-Who... Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my brain?!" I snapped in my mind, craving for the voice to leave. It laughed louder this time, making my head pound with agony. Edward was still fighting hard, but I couldn't hear the clanking of metal blades anymore. I only heard that damn voice.

**"I'm you, silly. Weren't you listening?"** It asked, sarcastically. I squeezed my eyes shut, biting my lip so hard that my bottom lip began to bleed.

"Y-Your... Not me." I coughed out loud. My brain felt like someone was crawling inside. Why wouldn't this voice leave? Why wouldn't it die?

**"Let me have a chance to show you what I can do. Let me have a minute of control. That way we can show Edward what were capable of. That dunce doesn't know a thing about us. So let me prove to him that were no worthless. That more powerful than he could ever be."** It offered.

Just stop. I want this voice to stop. My head felt like it was on fire. It was the worst pain I've ever felt in my life. I felt like my brain was gonna melt into mush in my hands. I fell to my knees, lurging forward with my head in my hands. Saliva fell from my parted lips. I could barely breathe.

I felt Edward's concerned eyes fall to me. "Coraline?" He called, while holding Number 48's blade away from his face. I ignored him and sank my nails in my skull, tugging roughly on my hair. "Just do what you want... Just please... Stop fucking talking." I muttered. It laughed again, making me bite off a scream.

**"I'm glad you see it my way, parasite."**

And with that, my world went black.

* * *

***Edward's POV***

My head was spinning. I was losing blood and fast. His guy was definitely fast, so it was hard dodging his attacks. I had to wrap up this battle quick. I then glanced to my side, and saw Coraline lurged forward clutching her head. She was in pain.

"Coraline?" I called, not hearing her answer. A puddle of blood and saliva fell in front of her. My eyes widened. "You bastard! What did you do to her?!" I snapped, giving him an uppercut.

He fell to the ground with a loud thud and some for some reason, he chose to stay there. I rose an eyebrow. "B-Brother..." My eyes widened.

"Brother?! There's two of you?!" I snapped. The suit of armor sighed. "Yes. My brother is the head and I'm the body. Two souls in one." I sighed looked behind me.

I turned around with a hiss and looked at Coraline. I then suddenly knew why Number 48 stopped. She stood, cracking her jaw. Coraline had a huge twisted grin on her mouth letting her blood stained teeth shine.

"Well, boys! It's my turn to play!" The tall girl squealed. My stomach churned at the sound of her voice. That definitely wasn't Coraline. But I know for a fact that I've heard that voice before. And I've definitely seen that insane grin on her before. Back when she was fighting Greed. When Coraline first figured out she had telekinesis.

"Your not Coraline aren't you?" I hissed, with bared. She snickered with titlited her neck to the side, watching the veins in her neck twist and pop. I gulped nervous as I her the girl give an airy laugh. "Correct." Then it all suddenly clicked into place.

"Your the thing that makes her use telekinesis, aren't you?! The thing my brother told me about?!" I screamed, holding out my blade in a defensive stance.

She rose an eyebrow. Her eyes had turned into a dark crimson, ridding the eye of its original turquoise irises. She smirked. "I didn't think that little tin can of a brother would tell. I'm quite surprised. Oh well, I miscalculated. So now, allow me to erase the equation for you." She said, cracking her fists.

* * *

_"Brother, may I speak to you?" Alphonse asked, as he knocked on the bathroom door after I finished taking a shower after the Doctor Marcoh visit. I smiled softly in the mirror and quickly opened the door for him._

_"Sure thing, Al. What's up?" I asked, brushing my hair. He shut the door, and sat on the toilet seat. He looked uneasy. I swear to God if this has something to do with saving a stray cat. "Alphonse, you know about our cat policy-"_

_"Dr. Marcoh thinks there's some kind of monster in Coraline. Like, something that's controlling her while she uses telekinesis. He's strictly told me that we shouldn't let Coraline use it anymore." He explained, looking down at the little ants crawling on the bathroom floor. I placed the brush on the edge of the skin and glared my reflection._

_"What makes him say that?" I muttered. He sighed and twiddled with his fingers aimlessly. _

_"Well, brother. He said he's seen people like this. People that have let their own power manifest into their own conscious. He said that this can lead to madness and suicide. The more you use it, the more likely that it's gonna happen. And Dr. Marcoh explained that the difference between alchemy and telekinesis is that telekinesis is so much more unstable than alchemy. I don't want Coraline to ever go through that." He said, looking up at me through the mirror with shining red eyes. I sighed. I didn't want that either. So I knew then that I could never let her use that hellish power ever again._

_"Don't worry, Al. I make sure she never uses it again."_

* * *

I growled leaning forward. "No one insults my brother and gets away with it!" I snapped, running towards her, but once I was just a few feet away from her, I froze. I couldn't move. I wrangled hard, but my feet were still stuck into place.

"Coraline, you idiot! Snap out of it!" I screamed. Coraline swiftly walked towards me. She stood in front me, with a wide and smug grin.

"My sweetheart. I don't want to fight you. In fact..." She started. Coraline's possessed body then titled my chin up, so that my wide eyes met with her wild ones. "I just want you all for myself." She purred, bringing her crimson stained lips to my jawline.

My eyes were wide and my face was flushed red. Now I knew for a fact that this wasn't Coraline. As if that tall klutz would ever try and pull this kind of stuff on me.

"Get real... T-The real Coraline would kick your ass." I muttered, wrangling my head away. She growled and threw me to the floor, letting me regain the use of my body. I gasped having the wind knocked right out of me. A dark glare was etched on her face.

"You parasite, there is no _"real"_ Coraline! We're the same being!" She hissed, baring her crimson stained teeth.

I stood up swiftly with a heated glare. This wasn't making any sense. Who was she? And what the hell was she doing to Coraline?! I then heard the clanking of metal rush past me. Number 48 ran and swung his sword in front of him, aiming for Coraline's heart. "Die, you beast!" He yelled.

"Wait! Don't-"

But the shattering of metal flooded my ears interrupting my plead. The armor fell to the ground, sliced in half. My eyes widened as I heard his brother whimpering for mercy. The girl stood over them with a grin.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking, you piece of shit." She snarled, slamming her foot on the base of the armors chest. I growled. I wasn't gonna let this bitch do something that the real Coraline would surely regret. When she rose her hand high above her head, I knew she was going to try and kill Number 48. And I sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen.

I then clasped my hands and slammed them to the ground, causing the ground under her to crack and break, making her fall on her back with a loud thud. I then encased the girl in a cocoon of blood stained cement, containing her. I smirked walking towards the struggling girl.

"Now explain to me how you and Coraline are _"the same being"._" I growled, standing over her. She smiled at me, tilting her head like she was a caged insane asylum patient. My blood ran cold at that. She then brought her head back and laughed. She cackled with such insanity and such demented intent. It made want to smash her skull in. But I couldn't do a thing to her. Because whatever I do to the insane Coraline, would affect the real one. Once her rolling laughter started to cease she looked at me with glossy crimson eyes.

"I hope you know that even if you contain me like this, I can still rip you to shreds. But you know I would never do that to you. Edward. I only came out here for you. Because I love you so much... And I just hated the fact that, that slimy whore of a girl got to be with you rather than me." She growled.

My eyes widened. How dare she talk about Coraline like that! I growled, trying so hard not to go and crack her skull. I bared my teeth in a growl. "Your the only whore I see! Now talk! How are you Coraline sharing the same body and mind?!" I screamed.

She sneered and sighed defeatedly. "You see, I started out small. A dream. A frequent dream, to be precise. She would dream of being in a world of her own. She made a place where her parents wouldn't fight, we made a world where problems were nothing more than a figment of the past. And I would be there. It would just be me and her. I was her best friend and she was mine. Oh, and she _loved_ it. But I wasn't her friend. I never was. I was simply playing the part in my play. So then I took it up a notch and became an imaginary friend. We played for hours and I would always get her in trouble. It really was quite fun. Then as she grew older, where imagination was obsolete, I became her conscious. And her coming into a new world was just the miracle I needed to manifest into my true form. I finally became an absolute power." She explained, licking her lips feverishly.

I felt disgusted. I wanted, no, I needed the real Coraline back. And I wanted this monster of a being dead and gone. I never knew how much Coraline went through. But then again, she didn't know much about it either.

"Why? What made you want to be an absolute power?" I asked, with a snarl. She chuckled and leaned forward with a grin.

"To be equals with God. My true intention is to be become one with God. To have the power of every piece of matter in the world. But every queen needs a king. And your my perfect match. Which is why I can't fight you, darling." She explained, having a grin spread across her twisted face. I couldn't think. This thing needed to die. Soon.

"Give her back." I growled shakily with rage, as I clenched my fists at my side. She rose an eyebrow and snorted out a laugh.

"Your giving me orders? Ha ha! That's really precious, darling. Now once I destroy Tin Can #2, then me and you can go to a place where no one will ever find us! It'll just you and me! And we'll have the world in our hands." She squealed, with a lustful smile.

I looked at the suit of armor who were both still whimpering their goodbyes the whole time. My blood ran cold. No. I needed to be with Alphonse. I needed to be with Winry and Pinako. I needed to keep moving forward and to try and undo the damage I've done to myself and Al. And I needed to be with Coraline.

She then smirked, and snapped her fingers, throwing me back, making me skid against the floor on my back. The cocoon I made her, diminished, having large shards of cement explode in all directions. She smiled and gave a dreamy sigh. Coraline began to walk towards me, making me crab walk backwards, in an attempt to try and get away from her.

"I'll teach you someday, Edward. That you'll only be safe and happy if your only with m-" She stopped, hacking and being thrown in a huge coughing fit. I rose an eyebrow. "W-What the fuck is this?!" She screamed, clawing the skin on her face. I then broke out into a hopeful smile.

She wobbled around, clutching tightly at her throat. "Y-You bitch! What do you think your doing?!" The monster chocked, lurging forward with cries of agony echoing the room. Her body then was thrown against the wall, having her head hit the concrete. She hacked out, having her being tossed around like a rag doll. It was Coraline. And she was finally fighting back.

And I couldn't have been more relieved and proud of her.

Her head smashed in again, making her scream a curse. "You bitch! Your nothing more than a parasite! I'm not- I... I CAN'T DIE!" She shrieked out, making a cold shiver run through me. Whatever Coraline was doing was working.

After minutes of this, the monsters wide and terrified crimson eyes finally began to slowly shift back to turquoise. Her thrashing and screaming stopped. Coraline's hands fell from her scarred and bloodied throat and fell slump at her sides as she was leaning her back against the wall, with her head bowled down. I ran to her, shaking the dazed girls shoulders. "Corlaine?! Coraline?! Is that really you?!" I screamed.

She looked at me, with her turquoise eyes filled with tears. She gave me a weak smile.

"Yeah. I-I'm okay." She muttered. I gave a wide smile.

She was okay. But then she began to cry. Hard. And for the first time I didn't blame her. I brought my flesh hand and began to stroke the locks of hair, in an attempt to calm her down. Thank God. She was actually okay. Coraline looked at me and smile wide.

"She's gone, Edward. I did it!" She said, as her tears of fear began to turn into tears of joy. I smiled, playing with her locks of her hair, freely. "Yes. Yes you did. And I'm very proud of you." I said, with a wide and relieved grin.

"Aww. How touching." A voice from the shadows called. Our eyes widened and we both froze. I knew that voice from anywhere. It was the smooth voice that belonged to the woman on the train. The one Coraline blew up. But as she walked out into the light, having a smaller and grinning figure following her. Coraline's gulped, looking extremely uneasy.

"I'm sorry I have to kill you like this. You indeed would have been a perfect candidate. But it's a shame you were too unstable to get your job done." The woman purred, fanning out her spear like fingers. Confusion etched on Coraline's features. She titled her head, squinting her eyes at the woman.

"Kill me? Why would you-"

***STAB***

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

"Nothing personal. Just doing my job." Lust snickered.

What? Why? Why now?

Hadn't I just won? The demon that has followed for my whole life was finally gone. I fought back like Edward wanted. Hadn't I?

I felt my bones and intestines twist making me gasp and wheeze out in pain. I was chocking on my blood filled lungs so I couldn't cry out like I wanted to. I was sure that the clever homunculus waited just for this moment. They both waited in the shadows and waited until I thought I won. What kind of sick fate was this? Couldn't they just let me live a little longer? I-I didn't want to die here. Not where I couldn't tell Abigail goodbye. But Edward would surely be one of my best choices to give my last dying breath to. For the poor boy deserved it.

He deserved something, no, he deserved _everything_.

"CORALINE!" Edward shrieked, as we both fell to the ground with him on his knees and me cradled in his lap. I could hear his racing heartbeat echo in my ears. I could hear his blood circulating at a lightening pace.

My world was going blurry. My body felt so heavy. My eyes were frantic and wide like I had just been infected with rabies. My vision was caving in so that I only could see him and only him. The person I fought with. The person that saved me. The person I fell in love with. He kept spewing out reassuring words with such a cracked and desperate voice. I looked past him and saw the pair of homunculi who were standing away from us. Lust had her arms crossed as she watched Envy stab Number 48 over and over again in his blood seal. The beautiful woman could have never looked so content. I looked away cringing and then focused my fleeting attention to the blonde. This was my end. But I knew that this was going to be Edward's sweet beginning.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I-I couldn't be m-much of a help..." I muttered, with an airy breath. Edward leaned forward and rocked us back and forth at a fast pace.

"No, no, no, please don't waste your breath on talking. Look, stop talking like that. We're gonna be okay. I swear we are. I'll take you out of here and we're going to go to a hospital-"

I stopped him, weakly stretching out my hand to him. As I quietly placed my bloodied Pinter finger to his lips, shushing him. He flinched, but still complied as he stopped himself into silence.

"Please... Stop... Acting like this is the end..." He muttered, biting his lip from crying out. I smiled bittersweetly at him.

"I should have... Listened to you... I'm sorry." I whispered, lying my head back a little. He swallowed hard enough for me to hear in the room, even though Envy was still stabbing the armor. Edward clutched me tighter and nodded his head frantically.

"No! It's not your fault, if I just-"

My heart was slowing. My mind was going more and more numb. To the point where I was starting to forget my own name. I looked up at him and smile the brightest smile I could give. For I knew it would be my last. But I'd give my best to him. Even now. Edward bared his teeth with his eyes squeezed in an attempt to compose himself.

"Was I... Any help for you and Al?" I asked, coughing up more blood. He looked down at me with his wide golden eyes trembling. He nodded sternly, signaling a strong yes.

That was all I needed. "P-Please... Don't die on me like this..." He pleaded, biting his bottom lip, leaving a faint mark. I smiled at him, seeing my sweet little Abigail's smile. I finally closed my eyes, letting my world fade to black.

_"Welcome Home, sissy!"_

Yeah.

I'm finally home.

* * *

***dead* Omg Coraline mai baby! Why?! D,:**

**Lol story isn't over so don't flip, but that doesn't necessarily mean things will go as planned. Huehuehue. **

**Very fun chapter to write believe it or not. Probably cause I'm a weird sociopath. B) Lol just kidding, I've been planning this chapter for like ever, and I'm glad I got the melodrama in here. So what will happen?! Huehuehue. Find out next chapter! Please leave a review, favorite, and follow. Because they definitely make a difference on how fast the next chapter will come. And with that my darlings, I'll see ya next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay.**  
**So I see people are flipping out over the last chapter. Half of me is laughing my ass off, and the other half is satisfied that I finally got a reaction out of you people. At least I know you guys are attached to my OCs which is ultimately my main objective. So yeah. This was harder to make. Sorry for the scares in the last chapter, but I'm sure everything will be resolved here. Lol thank you guys so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. They all really mean a lot. So please continue to do so. **

**And with that I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way. I just own my OCs and the actual fanfiction.**

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

Everything felt really numb. Sure, it hurt as hell while I was dying, but now that I was finally dead, I didn't really feel anything. I finally opened my closed and heavy eyes and saw nothing but white. Was I going into heaven? Hell? Was I being reborn?

I wasn't sure. And quite frankly, it scared me. I then felt my heart start to twist as the realization hit me. I had just died in Edward's arms. Dammit! He doesn't need any of this! Edward doesn't need the hassle and pain of another person be cares about dying. And the stupid part was, was that I died because of my own mistakes.

Trisha and Nina didn't die from their own negligence. They died from tragedy. Mine wasn't a tragedy. I deserved this. My death was a death well deserved. It was no ones fault but mine. If I had just listened to Edward about using my powers. Hell, I shouldn't have even attempted to use telekinesis. I was playing with fire and now I got burned by it. The stubbornness I had back then was now the death of me. And I couldn't redo anything. I was given only one chance to prove myself in this world. One chance to finally be with the people I loved in a world outside of my very own. And I lost it. I wasted that chance because I wouldn't listen.

"Dead already, aren't we?" A combination of synchronized voices spoke. I sighed shakily, knowing full well who that chilling voice belonged to.

"Yes, Truth. I died." I muttered, as I turned around, seeing the grinning silhouette sit cross legged in front of the gates massive door. Of places, I didn't expect to be here. It snickered and crossed its arms over its chest, amused.

"You lasted much shorter than I expected you to. You didn't even get to see the full truth yet, but you were definitely on your way there." It explained.

I felt my throat crawl with tears. Yeah. I failed. I failed Edward and Alphonse... And most of all, I failed myself. But I already know what's it like to feel failure, so this painful thudding in my chest was something I was quite used to. But it didn't hurt any less. I then let the tense silence serve as my answer. Truth gave an airy sigh and looked up at me.

"I have a composition for you." It began, making me flinch with wide yet hopeful eyes.  
"W-What is it?" I said, letting the possibilities run through my mind like a massive tidal wave. I wanted to fix what I have broken. Not on just my world, but in Edward and Alphonse's too. I never really was a religious person, but I knew that I needed nothing short of a miracle.

"Which world would you like to go back to? Earth? Or Amestris?"

My heart almost stopped. I had the chance to pick a world. Hell, I had to pick _one_ world. And _one_ world only. Everything was raging on in my mind. Pros and Cons flowing through my mind and fictional consequences that I was beginning to make up was also flooding into me as well. Truth chuckled with a grin.

"Decisions are hard, aren't they? You have two choices. Go to the place where your parents are. Back to your normal life. Back to your Abigail. All those lie and wait on the door behind me. Or, you can go back to Amestris. Fix the damage you made, with your precious Edward and Alphonse. But then you would risk the chance of never going back to your home. That's the door behind you. It's a gamble. But the choice is yours." It explained, with its mouth in a stern straight line.

I felt my heart race at a million miles an hour. My head spun at neck breaking speeds. Well, at least that's how it felt. I wasn't sure.  
I-I could go back home. I could be with Abigail again and everything would be back to normal. Or I could go back to Amestris. Be with Ed and Al again. Be with Winry and Den. I would go back to my fantasy and my journey would continue on. So the real question was whether I wanted, no, whether I needed to go back to reality or needed to stay in my own fantasy.

Edward. The person I fell in love with.

My mother. The one that taught me my morals.

Alphonse. The little brother I always wanted.

Abigail. The beautiful little sister I already had.

I swallowed hard, hearing my breathing rate race. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Well, it's not that I didn't know, it's that I didn't know if it was the right choice. I sighed. I knew deep down inside what my decision had to be. Even if I didn't could like. I sniffed feeling tears run down my face. I'm sorry, Abigail. But I just can't go home yet. Truth gave a grim smile and titled his head to the side with curiosity and amusement.  
"Interesting choice. But let's see how far you can get to the truth this time." It snickered.

A felt a familiar and extremely strong gust of wind come from behind me. My eyes widened in fear as k slowly turned around, face to face with the dark abyss of the door. A huge eye opened, with hundred of little hands snaking out of it. My blood went cold. I would never stop being afraid of that damn door, or Truth. Once one hand crawled on my arm, all the others retaliated at once, latching on to me in one swift movement. I thrashed and screamed, as I was slowly being dragged into the darkness that the door held. I knew that this was the right choice. I knew I couldn't leave Edward and Alphonse. Not till I knew they had their happy ending.

Then once they got theirs, I'd happily go return to mine.

* * *

***Edward's POV***

_Coraline..._

Blood. Blood was everywhere. It covered everything. And I couldn't clean it off no matter how much I tried. Her blood kept sticking to me. Flowing out of her wound like a crimson waterfall.

_Coraline?_

I should have saved you sooner. I should have done something! This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so stubborn and reckless! I should have just let you stay at the hotel. I-I should have just left you under that damn street light when I first laid eyes on you.

_C-Coraline!_

My eyes shot open with cold swear covering me. My heart was racing and my eyes were wide and wild as my pupils shot to every direction. My hands quickly tugged and gripped the sheets with everything I had. My breathing was ragged and quick.

"B-Brother! It was just a dream, calm down!" Alphonse cried, gripping my shoulders. He shook me quite roughly, making me have a small case of whiplash. Once my eyes fell on the frantic suit of armor, and once I my breathing began to slow, I looked up at brother with a now melancholic expression.

"Y-Your crying, Edward." Alphonse muttered, sitting back in the chair that was sat next to my hospital bed. I brought my shaking flesh hand up to my face and eyes and felt warm tears residing there. I looked around and noticed that Coraline was gone. Wait. But that was a dream? Coraline really didn't die. Right? My heart began to race and twist again as my fear began to pile up inside me.

"W-Where's Coraline?!" I snapped, shooting up from the bed, with wide and worried eyes. Alphonse gave a shaky exhale and then sighed heavily.

"We thought she died, but Maria Ross felt a small trace of a pulse from her when she found you and Coraline unconscious back when the laboratory collapsed. She, me, and Brosh took you both to the hospital as fast as we could. It's a miracle that Coraline is stable condition now." He explained.

So she did get stabbed by the woman. Who the smaller figure referred to as Lust. That damn tree head! He called me a pipsqueak! I then shot up, with a wince, standing up to my feet.

"W-Where is she?" I huffed out in pain, as I tightly held my sore side. Alphonse brought his hands up to me frantically.

"B-Brother, you just woke up! Your wounds haven't-"

"Just please tell me where she is!" I snapped, pleading with my voice echoing in my hospital room. Alphonse and I went silent as my blazing and desperate eyes met his bright red ones. I could hear Alphonse's armor shake as he pointed out the door.

"Last room on the right." He muttered, slowly bringing his hand down. I then gently patted the top of his head, as a sign of thanks and brotherly affection.

"Thank you, Alphonse. This will only take a minute." I said, giving him a small and gentle smile. He nodded in response with a hollow hum. I then took a step back and began to walk out of the room, but not without giving him a wave goodbye.

* * *

Once out in the hall, I suddenly felt very disgusted. The smell, the sickly atmosphere, all of those were reason enough of why I hated hospitals. And I also didn't like the fact that Coraline was here too. Her being in a condition where she was just barely stable. Just the fact that a hospital is a place that holds the unhealthy just makes me feel uncomfortable.

Once I made it in front of the closed door of Coraline's room, I knocked. I mostly did it, hoping her voice would perk up in the room, telling me it was okay to come in. But after a minute of knocking and waiting, I heard nothing. Not even a breath could be heard. Heck, I could barely even hear mine. With a heavy sigh, I then opened her hospital room door at a slow pace. The door creaked as it fully opened and I stood in place outside of the frame. I wasn't expecting what I saw there in that room. My mouth dropped and no words came out.

"E-Edward?" a familiar voice cooed.

My knees started to shake and I felt as weak as hell. S-She was there. Coraline was there, conscious and alive right there in front of me. My feet shifted into the room, one small step at a time. She didn't die like I thought she did. The klutz was there.

That damn klutz was there. And I couldn't have been more happier to see her. I swallowed and felt my voice start to come back.

"C-Coraline..." I said in relieved tone. "Y-You're back."

Coraline gave a "pfft" and rolled her eyes.

"What'd you expect from me? I won't die that easy, doofus." Coraline chuckled.

I then walked up beside her hospital bed, dragging my metal fingers up against the fabric of the blanket that covered her. I got off guard a little on the dragging cause I ended up dragging my fingers up her leg. I stopped when I came back into focus and was on her thigh. She was looking at me wide-eyed. I couldn't tell what the look was. A look that either she wanted more, or that she wanted me to stop. Either way, I stopped, quickly pulling my hand away in a flash. Ugh.

I then sat my self down on the foot of her bed and looked at her sternly. There was so many questions racing through my mind. I mentally called bull on the pulse thing. I knew she was truly dead when she closed her... Eyes for the last time that day. There was more than she was letting on. And I sure as hell was going to find out one way or another.

"What happened? And how are you alive?" I asked, looking at her with blazing eyes.

Coraline sighed and struggled to sit up. Coraline went up slowly with a few winces and grunts of pain. I tried stopping her, but the stubborn girl waved me aside.

"Well after I died, I was put back in the gate. And, well, Truth, uh, gave me a choice. Either go back to my old world or stay here." the disheveled teen stated. My eyes widened in shock.

I gulped. She decided to stay here? Why the in the damn hell would she want to stay here in this nightmare?! She could have seen her family. Things would have been safer for her if she just chose to stay in here world. And then me and Alphonse would go back to living in ours.

"W-Why!? You damn idiot, you should have went home! Why did you choose to stay here?! What about your sister? And your family? " I shouted at her, angrily.

Coraline looked at me with innocent and nervous eyes. Her hands shook and she looked away from me, with shame written all over. I then sympathetically scooted a little closer next to her on the bed and titled my head to the side so I could be able see her better.

She looked so sick. So pale. So _lifeless_. It was so unlike her. And it scared me to see like this. I had to show her that it was going to be okay. So out of instinct, I took both her hands into my own hands and looked her straight in those eccentric turquoise eyes.

"Coraline... Tell me, why did you choose stay here?" I asked, wanting to know the true answer. She couldn't have chose this big of a decision out of the spur of the moment. She had to have had a reason for the way things played one way or another I was going to make her tell me.

Coraline looked away quickly and sighed heavily, letting strands of her obsidian fall in front of her like a faint curtain. The way the light illuminated on her made her and the way she folded her hands in front of her made her look so... Mature. Definitely "mature" and "Coraline" were not two words I would except to be in the same sentence. But I mentally shook the thought away, knowing that, that didn't matter now.

"Why?" I whispered again, slowly pressuring her to give in to my question. She bit her lip and looked up at me with wide and nervous eyes. But I retaliated quickly by tightening my grip on her hands as a brief sign of reassurance. And ultimately she gave in.

And the response I got was definitely one I wasn't expecting.

"I came back for y-you..." she stuttered with her face bright red.

My eyes shot open and my jaw dropped. Good God, did she really just say that?! I felt my face get hot and my one hand of flesh started to sweat at the palm. She came back for me? She sacrificed her family, her life, and her own safety ... F-For me?

I looked at her again swallowing my overly dry throat. She was still looking away from me with a bright red face with swear prickling softly on the skin of her collarbone.

"Your telling me that you sold your old safe life and family to Truth only to come back to this hell hole... For _me_?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow. I narrowed my eyes at the flustered waiting for her to answer my question. She shifted uncomfortably and shrugged.

"Well... Yeah. If you want to put it that way..." She muttered, with her lips pursed in a trace of a pout. I couldn't believe it. This girl was actually serious. I sighed, heavily letting her words sink in my head slowly. As if it was moving at the rate of tar.

"You either have to be the stupidest girl on the planet." I sneered, looking down at her. She sighed and looked away with a small grunt. But I smiled softly and warmly for her as I began tracing my thumb over her worn knuckles.

"Or the most incredible."

She looked straight at me with wide eyes and flushed red face. I smiled down at her, but flinched when I realized she had tears running down her face. She have a weak and strained smile, as a child would whenever they tried playing off the fact that they were crying. I rose an eyebrow confused.

"C-Coraline! You don't need to-"

But I then felt the taller girl slam into me, sobbing in my chest. I grunted and winced at the sudden weight, almost yelling at her to get off, but I quickly silenced myself when I heard her sob out to me with the little composition she had over herself.

"I-I missed you guys so much... I'm so so sorry. I thought it really was the end for me."

My eyes widened. I hated this. Not her passion or her kind words, oh no. It was her crying that I didn't like. I didn't like how loud and broken her sobs were. She was the one usually making wise cracked jokes, not sobbing hysterically. And so I began to silently vow to myself as I slowly wrapped my arms around her torso.

Never, was I going to lose her again. Not ever. Because sure she was a pain in my ass. And sure shes stubborn and a huge klutz. But she was _my_ klutz.

She was _my_ friend.

And I didn't want to risk losing her again. I moved in close to her ear and muttered under my breath making sure that only she could hear, even if we were in an empty room. I just didn't want any wandering ears to hear what I had said to her.

"In all honestly, Coraline, I thought it was the end for me too."

* * *

**The fluff... Is too much...**  
***dead***  
**God, I'm such a dork for these two. Jesus... Lol tis done though! Mostly made this chapter to show the warm and fluffy reunion between these two dweebs. We needed some fluff after the horrible and gruesome demise that I gave my OC last chapter.**

**Coraline: "I still don't forgive you for that, you big sadistic asshole!"**

**Delia: "Get back in your reject corner with Edward, you fool!"**

**Edward: "What do you mean "reject"?! If this is Reject Corner then it should only be Coraline in here!"**

**Coraline: "I swear to God, if you keep talking Elric, I'm gonna shove my foot up your-"**

**Sydney: "Can there be any smut in that corner?"**

**Delia: "Sydney, how the fuck did you get in here?! I thought I locked that damn door!"**

**Sydney: "Trolololololol." *troll song begins to play***

**Ugh... While I deal with these losers, please review, favorite, and follow. The amount of favorites, reviews, and follows really does make a difference on how fast the next chapter will come. So keep that in mind! Lol I hope you enjoyed, and with that, I'll see you all next time! ㈌9㈌9**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey hey hey, guys!**

**New chapta of One Wish for all! Sorry it's been awhile, but I finally have some free time now and I actually have the time to sit down and get this done! I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to "justanotherdreamgirl" a fan that has been not only extremely kind to this story but to me personally. Love ya darling! Lol thanks so much to not just to her, but to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and followed. This story has really come a long way. I have also just recently hit my one year anniversary with this story... ONE FUCKING YEAR. Sad that I only have 19 chapters... :c**

**Lol but I'm getting there. It just blows my mind to know that my first fanfic has come such a long way. And how long people have stuck by me. Since, like. Day one. It's amazing.**

**Alright, please continue to support the story by reviewing, favoriting, and following. Thank you guys so much. And with that, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way. I just own my OCs and the actual fanfiction. If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist then Roy/Ed would be canon. Just saying.**

* * *

***Winry's POV***

"Hello? Rockbell Auto-Mail Shop." I said, as I leaned in the phone that was placed on my shoulder. I was in the middle of designing a new frame for a regular customer and his false right leg prothetic.

"Hey, Winry? It's me, Ed."

I rose an eyebrow, surprised. Those boys never call home. I was happy to have a call with him for once. Though I was a little worried too. If that moron has to call us, then something must be wrong. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Ed? What's up? I didn't think I'd get a phone call from you of all people." I snickered, setting the unfinished prothetic down. I then leaned back and heard a grunt from Edward on the other line.

"Um... This is really hard for me to ask, but... Could you come here to do some repairs on my arm?" Edward asked, meekly. I arched my eyebrows up, extremely surprised.

"Wait, a minute. You want me to come to you?" I asked, in sudden disbelief. Edward sighed, aggravatedly and continued.

"Well, I busted my right arm and... It's a pretty long story. Point is, I can't get down there right now. I was hoping you could help me out and come here to Central." Edward explained. My eyes widened in horror. That damn moron broke my precious automail! Again!

"Busted?! Busted how?!" I snapped, angrily. Edward sighed heavily as I heard him shift with the phone on the other line.

"Well, I can move my fingers, but I can't lift my arm at all. It feels like my shoulders been dislocated." Edward explained.

I sighed. I guess not having the missing screw installed really did make a difference. I'll make sure not to do that again so that way we won't have to do anything like this again.

"Alright, did you lift anything heavy or swing your arm around more than necessary?" I asked, wanting to know how and when the malfunction began.

"I _might_ have got into a big fight..."

That idiot! I'm gonna kill him! I told him not to get too rough with it! Why can't he just listen to me for once?! And to think that Coraline has to deal with his stubborn ass... Poor girl.

"AGAIN?! I told you that it would break if you were too rough with it, you damn idiot!" I screamed at him angrily. But, wait a second. If I did this, then it would not only help Ed and Al, but I could also see Coraline again. She really was a great friend, and I would love to see her again and have some girl time again like we did before back in Resembool. I sighed.

"Is Coraline still with you guys?" I asked, leaning against the counter top with my arm.

"Huh? Yeah. The klutz is still with us." Edward retorted, with a slight irritation. I rolled my eyes. He was so into her. The stubborn shorty just didn't want to admit it. I'll have to speak with him about that later when I get there. Right after I smash his face in, of course.

"Whatever I guess I don't have a choice. I can't have you walking around with broken automail.B t would tarnish the Rockbell name. So where are you in Central?" I asked, playing in my pockets, feeling the missing screw sitting in the bottom of the fabric.

"Wait, huh? Your acting way too nice... Is something wrong?" Edward asked, suspiciously. Edward can not find out about the missing screw! He'll blow a fuse if he found out! And he may not trust me to do his automail anymore. And I just can't let that happen.

"Uh... Of course I am! I'm always nice!" I shouted defensively at him. He sighed and gave a little chuckle at that. I really liked knowing that he was happy. I smiled softly on the other side of the phone, but I knew I had to hurry back to work to finish the prosthetic I was previously working on. I had a deadline to get it done by.

"Alright. I'll call you back later about the details." I said, with a little laugh.

"Uh huh. Thanks a lot, Winry." He replied.

"No problem. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. See ya."

I then hesitantly hung up the phone. I sighed relieved and returned to my work with a soft and happy smile on my face.

* * *

***Alphonse's POV***

_"What if your personality and memories and memories were all fabricated by your 'big brother'?"_

_I reeled back in shock, staggering back. I then placed my thumb up to my chest in a swift movement and leaned forward at him angrily._

_"That's not possible! There's no doubt that my true identity is the human Alphonse Elric!" I snapped back at him angrily._

_Barry then all of a sudden hung his head back and cackled loudly. This man was crazy! What in the hell was talking about?! This was a diversion. It had to be. He was just trying to crawl inside me and mess with my head._

_"What the hell is a soul anyway?! How can you prove it exists if you can't see it?! Maybe yer big brother and the people around you are all lying to you! I mean, think about it! What proof do you have that this human you claim to be ever really existed?! Where's your meat?!" He snapped, crazily, as he staggered spring the place, swinging his cleaver._

_"T-Then what about you?!" I snapped back him, retaliating with a challenge. But then my nerves spiked up more, when I began to hear a pair of footsteps make its away around the corner of the decrepit building. It was the guard from before._

_"You there, don't move! This place is off limits!" He shouted, with his gun coked at the two of us. He ran forward some more, swinging his gun out further._

_"Please leave immed-"_

_But in one clean slice, Barry sliced off the top half of his head. Brain matter, tissue, and blood splattered everywhere. Barry laughed hysterically as I staggered back some more in horror._

_"What about me you ask? That's easy! I love to kill so much that I don't know what to do! Love to chop up the flesh of living people! I KILL, SO THEREFORE I AM! THAT'S ALL THE PROVE I NEED TO KNOW THAT I EXIST!"_

* * *

"Hey, Al!"

My downcasted head snapped up and I flinched, quickly turning my head over to the light end of the dark hallway that I was sitting in.

"Big...Brother?" I said, with confusion. Saying the word brother felt... Weird. I didn't like that and I was starting to get scared at the thought. Lately Barry's words have been torturing me ever since I heard them. Were they true? Or were they just a lie?

My brother leaned forward with confusion in his wheel chair with Brosh pushing him around behind him. He had an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"What are you doing over there? C'mon, let's go back to the room. Coraline just got moved over there too." Edward replied.

Was Coraline a part of this too? Did brother tell her to play along with this? Was the whole world playing along? My existence felt so much heavier as those demented thoughts kept replaying in my brain over and over again. Edward had a worried expression etched on his face.

"Are you okay?"

I turned away from him and nodded. I stood up and keeping my glowing eyes away from him.

"It's.. It's nothing... I'll be right there." I muttered.

Edward and Brosh had confusion and worry written all over his face. But Edward trusted me, and decided not to question it. Though I could still tell that he wasn't buying it.

"See you back there, then."

And with that the wheelchair rolled away. I could Edward muttering to either Brosh or to himself. But it didn't really matter. I then sighed, and covered my hands over my armored face, trembling.

What was wrong with me?

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

"Winry's coming?!" I shouted excitedly with a huge smile.

YES! A FEMALE MY AGE! THANK THE LORD.

Edward rolled his eyes laid back in his bed as we now both shared a hospital room. He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Yeah, after what happened in Laboratory 5, I need to get my automail repaired." He explained. A wide grin appeared on my face, as I was excited for my friends arrival. But I then glanced at Edward, some what confused. He hasn't made fun of me yet. Something must be wrong.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked, leaning forward in my hospital bed. He rolled his eyes ignoring me. I snarled. There was definitely no need for him to act like a little baby. "Seriously, Edward. What's wrong?"

He looked up at me with sparkling eyes. My heart began to race as I saw the melancholic expression on his face. He truly was beautiful even if he had no expression on his face.

"Al's been acting strange lately." Edward muttered, looking down at his lap. I rose an eyebrow confused. I looked into his eyes, falling for the golden glow they produced.

"What do you mean?"

Edward sighed and brought his head up. He then slightly turned and looked at me.

"He was sitting in the dark all by himself when after my call with Winry. He looked sad. Or he looked like he was lost in his thoughts. Like he want in reality with the rest of us. It kinda reminded me of you and how dead you looked when we went to Sheska's house." Edward explained, with a soft muttering voice.

My eyes widened as I remembered how the manga went. Alphonse would yell at Edward just when Winry walked in. He cursed and Ed and Al ultimately went up on the roof and resolved their differences. But back in my old world, I would always skip this part in either the manga or the anime. I hated it. I didn't want these brothers to fight. Especially over something that was a lie. An illusion that Barry the Chopper made to infect Alphonse. That damn bastard.

"You know what's gonna happen next. Don't you?"

My bowed head snapped up and I looked straight at him. I bit my lip and nodded meekly. He sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"Do you think you can tell me?" The blonde asked, with his voice unusually soft. As if he was pleading with me. I guess. I mean, why not?

It wasn't like it played too much of the storyline. The scene didn't really have a role in changing how things would end. Well, it was pretty much just there for character development. And it wasn't something that played a huge role in the plot. Just a mini scene for melodrama. So I don't think it would be too bad if I told him how it played out.

"Well. The being that Alphonse was fighting with, while me and you were fighting Number 48, was Barry the Chopper. A infamous serial killer. He told Alphonse that you and everyone around him is just playing along and lying to him about his identity. That he isn't really Alphonse Elric. That there's no proof that he exists or even has a soul. In the anime you make a remark about how to you wish you had his body because you didn't want to drink your milk and he snaps. Winry walks in, explains to Al that he's wrong after you walk out to the roof. You both spar, have a bonding moment, and then it's over." I explained, sitting myself up more since I began to slouch in the bed.

A glare began to spread across his face. He then quickly stood up, shakily. His legs shook as he tried to regain his posture.

"Edw-"

"I'm going to go talk to him. Stay here." Edward ordered, sternly. I rose an eyebrow, confused but also worried. Were they going to be okay?

"Edward, are you sure?"

He nodded gripping the door frame for support. "Yeah. I'm gonna set things right with my brother." He said, looking out the hallway.

I sighed, and nodded muttering to him a 'good luck' with a gentle 'thank you' as a response. And with that, the blonde alchemist disappeared down the hall. I sighed, hoping that the two brothers can work this out. I yawned slowly feeling exhaustion take over me. I then laid back down, settling in the hospital blankets. It smelled like a rotting sickness.

I then slowly closed my eyes feeling sleep and cold exhaustion flood my body and my mind.

* * *

***Edward's POV***

Alphonse was the only family I had left.

He was my little brother. It was my job to protect him. And if he needed help with his own personal demons then, I sure as hell was going to help him. Back in our hotel room after our studying on the Philosopher's Stone, I was going to tell him something I haven't told him.

I wanted to know if he blamed me for what happened.

It's a fear that has clouded me since I woke up in the Rockbell's home and saw my little brother trapped in that suit of armor for the first time. It broke my heart. And I trudged down the hall seeing my brother stand in front of the broken mirror in the bathroom, my heart sank. He looked so... Sad. I wanted to comfort him. Be the big brother I was supposed to be. And God dammit that's what I was going to do.

"Al..."

His armored head snapped and he looked at me with his glowing red eyes. For the first time since he's been in his armor, he looked empty. And it scared me.

"Sorry, brother. We can go back to the room now-"

"Do you still blame me... For what happened?" I asked, my eyes looking straight into shining ones. He cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Of course not, brother. We made this mistake together. It wasn't just you. It my fault as well." Alphonse replied with a hollow, yet mature voice. I sighed and looked at the cracked mirror, seeing my broken and shattered reflection.

"You know... that I-I love you right. Even if I don't say it, but I do." I stuttered, feeling a bit awkward.

I barely if not ever told him that I loved him. But the feeling of guilt rushed over me when Coraline told me what this "Barry the Chopper" guy said. My brothers memories weren't fabricated. They were real. I was his brother and he was mine. I wasn't going to let some second rate serial killer tell him otherwise. Just wait till I get my hands on that bastard. I couldn't tell Alphonse though specifically that Barry was wrong. He doesn't know that Coraline has the ability to tell me what's going to happen in the future and what happened in the past. The only problem was that she couldn't tell me much. But I was grateful. So very grateful that Coraline was able to tell me this. Because if I didn't know sooner, then I would have said something I would regret.

Alphonse's clasped his hands together softly, turning to me. His posture was better held and he seemed much more calm and happier. I guess hearing those three words were all he needed to snap out of it and tell that what I was saying was the truth.

"Thank you, brother. I love you too. I'm sorry for being in such a sour mood." Alphonse apologized. I smiled, and gently patted and rubbed the chest of his armor affectionately.

"It's no problem, Al. Glad to have you back." I said, feeling so much better knowing that my brother was feeling better.

_"You both spar, have a bonding moment, and then it's over."_

You know, that sounds like a good idea. I then turn to my brother with a smile. My wounds didn't really hurt as much, and if I didn't move around, then it would take me awhile to get Mack in the funk of things when we're all healed and ready to actually head out of this hospital.

"Why don't we head up the roof and spar for a bit?" I asked, giving him a crooked grin. He crossed his arms with a huff of air.

"Brother, you need to heal. Sparring could open up your wounds." Alphonse explained, sternly. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, good ol' Alphonse.

"I'm feeling better. Besides. We haven't sparred in awhile. Please?" I said, begging slightly. Alphonse gave a soft chuckle and sighed in a gentle defeat.

"Alright, alright. Is Coraline okay back in the room?" Alphonse asked, as we both began to make our way out of the bathroom and up to the roof. I glanced behind me, looking at back at the doorway to our hospital room.

"I'm going to go check on her and let her know where we are." I said, pointing my finger down the hall. Alphonse nodded in agreement saying that, that would be a good idea. I then quickly walked down the hall as Alphonse sat himself on a bench next to a old and sickly male patient.

"Hey, Coraline. Me and Al are-"

But I froze realizing that the klutz was fast asleep. Her soft snores filled the room, which oddly was a comforting sound. It made me know that she was alive. And safe.

I smiled softy and looking at the sleeping girl. Sure she was a klutz and sure she got on my nerves sometimes, but she never meant any hand towards me or my brother. And I was so grateful for that. Even if I never told her that aloud.

And with that I slowly turned around and walked out of the room, returning back to my brother.

* * *

**Done! Lol sorry for the wait. This chapter took much longer than I thought it would so I apologize for that. But it's finally done, which I'm thankful for. Thank you guys for a fun year with this story and all the support and kindness. It really means a lot. :)**

**Please continue to review, favorite, and follow. And with that, I'll see you all next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiya guys! New chapter of One Wish. I'm running out of inspiration so updates are gonna be coming at slower pace. Sorry about that. But I was able to squeeze this chapter out with the last of my ideas and motivation. But oh man, shits gonna happen in this chapter. *wiggles eyebrows.* Lol so get ready for this chapter. And...**

**HOLY SHIT I MADE IT TO 20 CHAPTERS.**

**And to think, I was gonna delete this story at chapter 4. Wow. Lol I've come a long way and I'm gonna bawl my eyes out when the story is over. Because Coraline and Abigail and the whole gang are my babies. Sigh... I feel so old. Lol.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. And with that, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way. I just own my OCs and the actual fanfiction. If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist then Roy/Ed would be canon. Just saying.**

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

_"E-Edward..."_

_The way his lips hungrily bite my neck make me shiver and moan. The way his long locks of golden hair tickles my collarbone, makes goosebumps spread all over me. The way he pants my name against my skin is truly exhilarating. I feel hot and flustered, but in a way that's so perfect and lustful. He then looked up at me with shining and clouded eyes with a wide and sly grin spreading slowly on his face. He then brought his head up and smashed his lips sloppily on mine, instantly shoving his tongue in my mouth. I quickly squeeze my eyes shut, curling my toes as his tongue was now doing things that only the popular girls at my school would know about._

_I flinched as I felt Edward's nimble fingers climb up my thigh. I winced as his fingers crawled closer and closer and closer. Until his finger then reached my upper thighs end._

_And with that he-_

* * *

"Gah!"

My eyes shot open with wide eyes frantically darting to every inch of the room. I could barely breathe. Where was I again?

"Coraline! It's me, Winry!"

My heart almost stopped as my frantic and wild eyes landed on the said blonde mechanic. She looked at me with so much worry and hurt. My breathing was still ragged and I just realized how sweaty I was. The bed I was laying under was so hot. It felt very uncomfortable. I shifted and tried sitting up, wanting to get out of this damn bed and out of this hospital as fast as I could. But Winry placed a hand on my chest, stopping me from lurging forward and leaving the bed.

"Woah! Coraline wait a minute! What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" She asked, frantically.

Dammit. That stupid blonde alchemist has been messing with my head a lot lately. Lately this dream has been on replay ever since I "died" back in Laboratory 5. I really hated it.

I never had dreams like this before. And so, I haven't talked to Ed that much. Because every time I do, I get anxious and nervous. And I could tell that Edward wasn't really appreciating that. You see, Edward has tried to get me to spend time with him. I mean, he told me that I was his only true friend that was his age. And he specifically told me that Winry and Al didn't count because they were his family. But I can barely even look at him in the eyes anymore. It's awkward. It's impure. And I honestly don't like this. It's annoying that I'm all alone in this situation and how everyone is completely oblivious to the struggle and war that has been going on in my head and in my desires.

I sighed shakily and dragged my hands down my face, gripping the pale and sweaty skin. I felt dizzy and sick. And the hospitals sickly scent and atmosphere wasn't helping either. I then looked up at the beautiful blonde and gave her a strained smile.

"I'm sorry, Winry. I'm alright. I'm just really glad to see you." I muttered, trying to shake off the sound of Edward's moans. Jesus I was a wreck.

I honestly wasn't sure how I long I was able to keep myself cool and collected before I snap and lose my composure over the lust and desire that I've been holding towards Edward. Even before I met him. Winry then smiled and gave me a sweet and brief hug. I of course, hugged her back.

"Me too. I came here to Central to fix Edward's automail. But I came in here and saw that he and Al weren't here. But when I walked in and I saw you asleep. You kept tossing around and talking in your sleep, so I came and woke you up. Did you have a nightmare?" Winry asked, with an arched eyebrow and a concerned expression.

I felt my eyes expand larger. There was no way in hell I was going to tell what I was dreaming about. And uh... I wouldn't exactly call it a _nightmare_ either.

I mean, who would?

"N-No. It wasn't a nightmare. The dream just surprised me, I guess." I retorted shakily.

My hands were twitching nervously and I couldn't get ahold of myself. My insides tossed and turned and I was sweating from all these emotions going through my body.

"Just rest there. Edward's probably wandering around in the building somewhere." The blonde mechanic replied, with a small smile.

I nodded my head, acknowledging what she said. Until then me and her talked about how our lives differed from each other's. She told me how slow and peaceful life was in Resembool. I nodded in the bed, fascinated with her way of life. I would kill to be in her shoes. Smart, gorgeous, and popular. Ugh. She unintentionally made me feel like shit. From the side, I then heard the doorknob turn and the door fully open. In the doorframe, stood none other than Edward and his brother Alphonse.

His golden eyes stuck out from the rest of him that was standing there. His hair was messy and he looked out of breath as he was slightly panting a bit. He must of went sparring with Al like in the anime. His shirt was risen teasingly, showing a small portion of his stomach.

Sweet merciful Buddha, just kill me now.

His silhouette then moved toward Winry and I.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked with a concerned tone in his voice, as he must of have noticed how pale I have gotten. Oh, I looked just like Kristen Stewart, I swear. Only I was less depressing.

Winry backed away and let him stand in her place at the side of my bed. He looked me deep in the eyes, causing me to gulp and sweat a little more. I had the sudden urge to push him away. But my frozen body wouldn't comply.

"She had a nightmare." the blonde answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a nightmare." I said, quickly, desperately of wanting this conversation dropped.

I didn't want Edward to be all sympathetic and shit. He should get sympathetic over things that are worth getting sympathetic over. I was not one of those things he should feel sympathy for. I didn't like it when people felt sorry for me. It made me feel weak and that I couldn't help myself or something. That's probably why he likes to be close to me and act more gentle. But I didn't want that. I just wanted him to be normal. I wanted everything to go back to the way it was before Laboratory 5.

"What happened, Winry?" Ed asked, turning his head towards the said mechanic. Winry shrugged and gave a small sigh.

"I came in expecting to come in and see you guys. But I instead came in to find her tossing and turning while mumbling things in her sleep. So then I woke her up to make sure she was okay and everything." Winry explained. Alphonse nodded slowly along with his brother, who was scratching his chin with his flesh hand with scrunched eyebrows.

Ed's stern eyes were then back on me again. Oh God.

I knew exactly what the next question was going to be. And I unintentionally winced as he leaned forward, as he was trying to take off his aggressive demeanor and put on a gentle one.

I squinted slightly as I narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't like it.

"Coraline, what were you dreaming about?" he asked, with curiosity apparent in his features.

I then felt his hand slip into mine, assuring me that everything was alright. He squeezed it tightly. I sighed and looked at him. I could tell how hard he was trying. But he didn't need to. In fact. I didn't want him to. I just wanted my old, stubborn Edward back. Not the fake one he was trying to be just for my sake.

"W-Why do you keep treating me like a kid?" I muttered, making him flinch and retract his hand away.

A pang of guilt came through me when I saw the look of hurt that came on his face, but I just couldn't bare his pity party anymore. I know he wouldn't want me doing that to him. He would yell and call me a klutz saying that he was stronger than that.

And so am I.

I wanted to joke around and argue jokingly like we did before. I wanted him to call me his klutz as I would make fun of his height, hearing and laughing over his short rants. Not him treat me like I'm some old and blind old lady. I just wanted things to move on and get back to normal. I love this guy, don't get me wrong. And I love his attempts to make me feel better. But I don't want it to be like this anymore. I wanted to run around and joke with him. Not sit in this bed in silence with Edward telling me that things were gonna get better.

I knew they were, that was a given. So there was no reason to dwell on the past. I'm here now, and I'm not going to be dying anytime soon. I can promise you that.

"What do you mean?" He asked, with confusion and worry in his face. I sighed and looked away from his shining and beautiful gaze. This was all getting too much for me.

"I just...-I..."

I hated how they all stared at me. With confusion and maybe even with a little bit of disappointment. I just... I just didn't want to keep being reminded that I died. Died because I didn't listen to Edward. Because of my insolence and stubbornness.

I wanted to move on like I did before.

Before I lost my humanity.

I then quickly sprung up, feeling the energy surge through my body in my mint colored hospital pants and matching shirt. I ran out of bed and quickly dashed out of the room, making my way up the to roof.

But not before I heard Edward call my name from our hospital room.

* * *

***Edward's POV***

"Sheesh... Why are girls so complicated?" I muttered against the fabric of the bed as Winry was dissecting my automail arm. Winry sighed, as she leaned and got a different wrench from her work table.

"Well, why are boys so dense?" She mumbled, tightening a nerve rather roughly, making me wince and hiss in pain.

"Hey, Winry! Watch it! And what do you mean "dense"? I don't get it." I replied, raising an eyebrow at her. Alphonse and Winry chuckled giving each other a sneaky look. I definitely did not trust that. I then shifted uncomfortably.

"Brother, your treating her like a baby because of what happened in Laboratory 5. She doesn't want that, she wants things to go back to normal and not so awkward like they are now. Your just way too dense to see that." Alphonse explained, leaning back in his chair.

I rose an eyebrow, a little shocked as to why she felt upset about that. I thought that's what she wanted. I thought she would have wanted me to be gentle with her. I mean, she died. You'd think that'd she want a few days of peace and calm. I guess, that klutz really is something else. Something I don't think I've ever seen before. Then Winry gave a huff and small snicker, as she then began to run down a cloth down the metal, cleaning her work.

"Alright, Edward. I think your done." She said, wiping her forehead removing the little trickles of sweat that accompanied her skin. I then quickly sat up and swung my arm back and forth feeling that arm truly was fixed. I smiled up her nodding in acknowledgement.

"Thank you, Winry."

I wish I could understand what that klutz was thinking about. I wish I could learn to understand her.

But I just can't.

Not with her always trying to run away from me.

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

I hate hospitals.

I hated laying in that damn bed all day long, doing nothing.

Immobile and just sitting there all I could do was either sleep, eat, and talk. I couldn't move that well, and if I needed to use the bathroom, then either Edward or Alphonse would help me get there. And I appreciated there help, really, I did. But it makes you feel useless. Like you couldn't get by alone. Like I was some kind of handicap.

I don't know. But this view up here was amazing. Amestris was so pretty. Even if it did have a dark under belly in the inside, it still had a beautiful layout with tons of gorgeous views to see.

It was beautiful on the outside, but utterly disgusting on the inside.

But just like a pretty face with a dark personality, nobody around it notices. They all just fall victim to the beautiful smile it has, unaware of the dark aura it holds.

I sighed, against the railing of the roof. Central's Command illuminated the whole city. My heart felt so heavy. And I couldn't even look at Edward anymore, let alone talk to him.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, right on cue. I turned around quickly to see someone walking toward me. But it was someone I truly wasn't expecting in a million years.

Maes Hughes.

Shit. I turned away quickly, feeling extremely uncomfortable and confused.

"Hiya!"

I flinched, and stumbled a bit. I was not expecting him just to come out in the open so quickly. Especially towards someone he didn't even know. Guilt and bashfulness spread across his face as he saw my frightened expression. He held both of his hands out in defense.

"Woah! Sorry for coming out here without introducing myself. Didn't mean to scare ya'." He replied, as he made it next to me on the roof's railing.

I like Hughes in the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise. And his death was easily one of the most treasured and remembered. A snails spread across my face. I'm definitely going to try and stop his death. But that can be planned out later.

"I-It's fine, sir." I muttered, looking away from his bright and optimistic green eyes. He gave a grin and lightly nudged my shoulder.

"Sir is way too formal. My name is Maes Hughes. But you can just call me Hughes. And you must be Coraline, right?" He asked, squinting down at me. I gave a crooked smile and nodded.

"Yeah. But how did you-"

"Well. I visit you and Ed in the hospital almost every day." He replied, looking out in the bright and illuminated city. I rose an eyebrow. What? No, he hasn't. I don't remember a single "visit" from Hughes. Was he confusing me for someone else?

"Um, sir. I think you may have mistaken me for someone else. You see, I don't remember I single visit from you." I explained, a little embarrassed at the awkwardness of the conversation.

Hughes gave a small laugh and cocked his head to the side, in my direction.

"I visit at the worst times. When I get there, your either asleep or on a medication." He replied, with a bright smile. Now I was the one that should be embarrassed. And I felt guilty too.

"Oh... Geez, I'm really sorry." I said, looking up at him. He gave a "pff" and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. Say, I know that things have been hard. Hell, I can here you and Ed arguing from down the hall. I invited Winry to be a guest at my daughters Elicia third birthday, which by the way," and with that he pulled out a picture of his daughter who was sticking her tongue out at the camera. He definitely was Hughes all right.

"Is the sweetest, most adorable little girl in the world!~" He cooed waving the picture around as if it was a trophy. Man. I wish my dad could do stuff like that. Hughes definitely gets the "Father of the Year Award" by a landslide. I smiled warmly at the picture. I had to agree though, she really was adorable. She almost reminded me of... Oh. Yeah.

_Abigail_.

I swallowed my sadness away rather quickly and looked up at the man again with a grin as he gently put the picture back in his pocket, not wanting to wrinkle or mess up the picture.

"Like I was saying, I invited Winry to my darling Elicia's third birthday party. Because she needed a place to stay, and I also wanted her to help out with the party. You know, considering my precious daughter is such a catch, boys are wanting to flock to her all the time. So I was wondering if you would like to come too. It could, you know, also help take you mind off of things. And it could also help my daughter get in touch with girls rather than always boys." Hughes explained, as he slipped his glasses off, and began to clean them. I rose an eyebrow.

He wanted _me_ to come to his daughters party?

Hm. It actually sounded like a good idea. I'd get some quality time with Winry and I'll be able to vent and shit. And this would also be a well deserved break from Edward. Because being him all the time gets to you pretty fast. Besides, Winry and Hughes are both very wise. Those two would be the ideal people to see if I needed advice. Maybe Risa too, but I didn't get to meet her yet. But I'll shit my pants when I do. Not to mention... I love birthday parties!

I barely if not ever got invited to them back in my old world. So going to one in Amestris would be awesome. I felt like there was really no reason why I shouldn't go to the innocent party.

"Sure, sir. I would love to go." I chirped with a smile.

Hughes grinned and gave an exhale of relief. "Thank goodness. I appreciate it. Besides, I've been meaning to meet you for awhile now. I've heard a lot about you and your travels here with the Elric brothers." He explained. I nodded in agreement. Hughes is awesome. Who wouldn't want to meet him? But he waved the thought off and looked down at me once again.

"I'll pick you and Winry up around one o' clock tomorrow at the hospital, if that's alright with you." Hughes said. I looked up at him, already excited for tomorrow.

"That sounds great, sir. Thank you." I replied, with my smile growing a bit wider. Hughes then pumped a fist in the air with a small cheer.

"Wonderful! But I gotta get going, the office wanted me back twenty minutes ago. Oh well!~ But I'll see you then, Coraline!" He exclaimed, giving me a wave goodbye as he quickly rushed out of the door. Once I heard the door close, I jumped up and did a quick little victory dance.

I didn't have to worry for a single moment tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be stress free. I then began humming a simple little tune as I turned around and began walking back to my hospital room. I felt carefree and content. I felt like a little kid.

Because I was just invited to attend my first birthday party.

* * *

**Done!**

**Thank you guys so much for your support in this story. It really means a lot to me as I now have over 8,100 views on this story! Like, WOAH. How the hell is this story so popular?! XD**

**But I really do appreciate the kind reviews I get. They all really mean a lot and I make to read every one I get at least three times or more. cx**

**But please review, favorite, and follow. I would really appreciate it since I have a goal of making it to 100 reviews. I have a special surprise planned once I reach that goal. Huehuehue.**

**Lol and with that, I'll see you all next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**WOW OH MY FUCKING GOD IM SO SORRY. I TOTALLY FORGOT I HAD A FANFICTION ACCOUNT. Wow, guys I'm so sorry.**

**Inspiration has been dead for so long that I just stopped writing all together to focus on other things like drawing, ECA's, school, etc. Man. So yeah, I've been busy and stuff and it will only get busier from here. Man, I'm really sorry. Updates will be harder since I won't have my school iPad to type with since school end on the 27th, which is when I get rid of my iPad. So that means I'll just have to jump back on the ol' desktop and type from there. Geez. My bad, I'm so sorry for the lack of activity. I know how much you guys really like these stories, but understand that it takes longer to get updates going. Which is why I have a new proposition for a person to join the One Wish or What Wait in the Falls family and help me co-write these two stories. Yep, this is a once and life time offer and only two spots are open for two lucky individuals. One person to help me write One Wish and one to help me write What Waits in the Falls.**

**That way, we won't have hiatus' like these again and stories can be updated at a faster and more fluent pace. All you have to do is PM me a short little essay about your writing skills and why you want to help me write it. Once the co-writer is chosen emails and information will be exchanged and explained. But I want to thank everyone for all your support during my long hiatus. It really means a lot to see people still read and support my stories even when I'm not there. I really love you guys, you guys are the best, to be honest.**

**So please take this LONG waited chapter as my apology for my disappearance. XD**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. And with that, I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way. I just own my OCs and the actual fanfiction. If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist then Roy/Ed would be canon. Just saying.**

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

"A birthday party? Isn't that for like, five year olds?" Edward muttered with a raised eyebrow. I sneered at him and rolled my eyes, growling under my breath.

"Shut up. I'm going with Winry, later today. Hughes is picking us up." I explained with my eyebrows, knitted together with frustration.

Alphonse clasped his hands together with amusement as he leaned forward a little in his chair, making the sound of clanking metal fill the otherwise quiet hospital room. Winry on the sidelines nodded in agreement, with a smile gracing her flawless features.

God, in comparison to me and her, I looked like a potato. And no, that's not a compliment.

I mean, if she and Edward ever came to my side of the gate, they would be swooped by the modeling and show biz industry so fast, that I wouldn't even see it coming. Hell, Alphonse in his human body would be swooped up along with them. And I would just be alone. Because my flaws were endless. And my flaws in my world has never and never will be looked past. The infinite and immortal bags under my eyes, my tall and awkward posture, and just how... Unkept I looked.

I mean. If Zooey Deschanel and Ugly Betty somehow had a baby, then it would be me.

But beautiful good looks here in Amestris was just so natural here. While, back in my world good looks had to be faked and made. Rarely, if not ever do you get someone naturally beautiful. I don't know, but Winry and the gang are amazing. And that really makes me self conscious.

I mean, they are my friends. And they all do accept me for who I am. But in all honesty, the only one who hasn't accepted me, is well, _me_.

Weird, huh? I then brushed off my silent and mental tangent away, and looked at Edward with my faltering glare coming back.

"Yeah. Then we leave tomorrow." I retorted. Edward snickered and gave a lazy shrug. His golden eyes scanned past me and everyone else in the room. After a few short ten seconds of silence, his burning irises were back on me again.

"Mhmm, yeah. Hospital says we can leave tomorrow. I got Armstrong to get our tickets for us. So that means we're gonna be leaving first thing in the morning, so I don't want you complaining and fighting me in the morning about it." Edward grumbled, narrowing his eyes straight at me in a warning. I looked at him parting my lips in appall. Wow, that's just cruel.

"Who me? Pft. I wouldn't have to fight you in the morning if you didn't always hog the bathroom for your girly hair and shit." I grumbled back.

"_The hair that every FMA fan girl has fallen in love with._" I muttered in my head. "_Including myself_." I blushed at that.

Gross.

Ew. Stop acting like a hopeless romantic, Coraline. You have a birthday party to attend to. Plus, Winry is coming along too. So it would be a great girl day experience. Being with Edward everyday sure is tiring. I mean, I love him, but God dammit. He can surely be a pain in my ass. The blonde mechanic smiled and quickly heaved herself up, brushing herself off.

"What are you jealous that Elicia gets more attention from Coraline than you?" Winry teased, pointing a finger in his direction.

Edward immediately blushed bright red and shook his head from side to side in a frantic manner. "OF COURSE NOT, AS IF I CARED SHE'S LEAVING!" He screamed, gripping the hospital bed sheets as hard as he could. I snarled and rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Geez. I never would have guessed." I muttered, with aggravation. Edward immediately recognized his mistake with wide eyes and his jaw slackened.

"Wait, Coraline, I didn't mean-"

"HEYYYO, YOU GIRLS READY TO PARTY HARTY?!" Hughes sang, kicking down the hospital door with a foot. The impact of the flying door almost gave me a heart attack, as I quickly hid behind the trembling Winry, using her for protection.

"Y-Yes, sir." The blonde mechanic muttered, nodding her head slowly. The green eyed man smiled and pointed to Winry's bags.

"Why don't we bring these to the car while Coraline finishes up getting her stuff?" Hughes asked. Alphonse instantly saw Winry struggling with her heavy bags and quickly sat up from his chair and began to help her carry her bags downstairs to the car with Hughes happily following the two from behind closing the hospital door on his way out.

Leaving me and shorty by ourselves.

Just my fucking luck.

* * *

"Hey, you know I didn't mean what I said, right?" Edward spoke, inspecting me closely as I was now quickly tying my lose shoelaces from my beaten up Converse. Man, I needed new shoes. Bad.

I looked up at him, narrowing my turquoise eyes at his golden ones.

"Then why'd you say it?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

Edward sighed and scratched the back of his head, knowing full well that he was in the wrong. Though I knew he would never fully admit that to me aloud. No matter how much I asked. But as if I would ask him anyway. I know he's wrong, and I know he knows he is too. So there was no point in asking him to humiliate himself.

"I don't know. I just... Always speak without thinking. And I'm sorry. I'm just a little pissed that you get to go out and party while I have to wait for you to get back in this shitty place. I mean, plus it's just boring and bad without you here with me, you know?" Edward muttered, slowly crossing his arms over his chest. I smiled at him fondly, feeling my heart warm almost instantly after he finished his sentence. God, he was just like a Sour Patch Kid.

One minute he was sour and then the next he could be sweet as pie. But of course he was never gone. He was always there, either yelling at me or being the sweetest thing on the planet. It was a vicious cycle, but that's what made our relationship fun, you know?

I smiled and walked over to him gently petting and rubbing the top of his head playfully like a parent would to a child. It was a stupid and crazy move, but what was crazier was that Edward didn't yell or shift away from me.

Instead, he just sat in his hospital bed, obedient and warm to the touch.

In fact, I could have sworn he raised his head half way to meet my hand with a sound of approval and pleasure coming up from his throat. And that alone, completely filled me happiness and confidence. My hand lingered a little as I unintentionally ran my fingers a little bit through his hair, which made him slip his eyes closed with pleasure completely apparent in his features.

God, he was beautiful.

His light blonde eyelashes, long and curling upwards, making him look almost like a small little angel with such smooth and porcelain like skin. My heart was racing as my fingers was completely frozen, staying and slightly shifting in his locks of long blonde hair. And the teen didn't even seem to mind.

In fact, he looked like he wanted more. And everything in my mind and body was screaming at me to give him just that. But I knew I couldn't.

He then abruptly shifted his head up, making my hand slip off of his head and slip on to his red cheek, letting my cold fingers caress the left side of his face.

Oh my fucking God, what in the hell was he doing right now?!

And why... Was I _enjoying_ it so much?

His now glazed golden eyes looked straight at me, silently begging me to do something. But my pale freezing hands against his burning face didn't do anything. I could only gawk and stare at him in awe. What was going on?

"C-Coraline..." He muttered, making me look down at him with a bright red blush starting to arise in myself as well. His voice echoed against my hand that was now, without me knowing, caressing his soft skin with my thumb. Oh my God.

I suddenly felt an unknowing and unseen force begin to push both of our now titled heads towards each other until our lips were mere centimeters apart.

And it wasn't just me feeling this strange magnetic pull. Edward was fully feeling this force as well.

His lips were now slightly parted, letting his warm breaths hit my bottom lip. He was unintentionally making me go nuts. God I wanted this so bad. And by the foreign look of lust in his golden eyes, he desperately wanted this too.

But should I?

Was this the right choice?

I didn't know, and I was afraid to find out. But I didn't have time to really figure it out.

He was waiting.

Waiting patiently for me to do something. I mean, but he was the guy. Shouldn't he be one to make the first move? Well, maybe our height difference pretty much determined who the dominant one was and it apparently it was going to be me.

"Do it." He bluntly muttered, making me shiver and flinch a little bit of how desperate and husky his low voice was. Oh, that must have made something in me snap, because before I knew it, I was now sitting at the side of his bed, hungrily attacking his lips.

Look, I never kissed anyone before, so I wasn't exactly "experienced" in this whole kissing thing. But by the way he immediately leaned forward, and swung both his arms around me, he must have been enjoying this. Okay. Good start. Edward had his eyes slipped closed and he was equally inexperienced as I was, but he was hungrily kissing me back nonetheless. He hands wandered aimlessly down my back making me mindlessly arch in him, making him give a low and muffled grunt against my lips.

Alright, Coraline, you read fanfics before and you seen kissing scenes in movies and anime. What's one thing that makes guys fall even harder? My eyes perked up against my closed eyelids, knowing exactly what I needed to do to make him putty in my hands.

_Nibbling_.

I started to nibble against his bottom lip making him immediately give a soft moan. Oh my God.

I'm making out with Edward Elric and I made him moan. I could get a bullet straight through my brain right now and I would be dying with the goofiest cartoon grin of all time.

"C-Coraline... D-Dammit, you're... _amazing_." Edward moaned, parting his lips from mine, just to be able to say that to me. My eyes widened instantly at that. Oh Lorde, I'm dead.

I looked straight at him, with shock and wonder. No one ever really complimented me that much. Let alone, have someone like Edward Elric compliment me.

"Ed, I-"

But I couldn't get another word in as young blonde alchemist collided his lips with mine again, wanting even more the second time. And I couldn't do anything but oblige in everything he wanted to do to me. Edward then suddenly laced his tongue on my bottom lip, asking for permission. I hesitated, unsure about this since I never done anything like this before, but I parted my lips nonetheless, accepting the shorter males tongue in his mouth. I could tell he was inexperienced in this, but he was just being stubborn wanting nothing more than to kiss me as hard as he could muster.

And I completely loved it.

Edward's tongue grazed every inch of my mouth, with genuine care and curiosity. My toes curled as his heated tongue was doing things that only the girls in my health class could describe. And it was amazing.

The kisses began to become more wet, sloppy, and desperate. The kisses were more feverish and frequent leaving me in a mindless daze. Edward began to whisper words of a foreign language, that some of you may call love, with some begs spread through the rugged and airy breaths that would occur whenever his lips would part at the very slightest.

He was broken, that was a given. He lost his limbs, his house, his parents, his brother's body, and more. And he wanted this moment of bliss. Just for once.

And I was willing to give it to him.

My mind was soon pulled out of this feverish gutter as he pulled his lips away for mine, leaving us both as panting and breathless messes. He looked straight at my face with a small smile leaning in a little closer to rest his forehead against the base of my shoulder. What the hell was going on-

"Thank you, Coraline." He muttered, making me flinch a little bit. I blushed bright red, feeling my heart beat so fast. God, where the hell were Winry and Hughes?

"F-F-For what?" I stuttered, as I couldn't help but a arch into him even more as Edward began to slip his hand under my shirt and playfully run his flesh fingers on the small of my back.

"For everything. You've done a lot for me and my family and friends. T-Thank you." He stuttered. I sighed and looked down at the shorter boy.

Man, I was a lucky motherfucker.

"You've done a lot for me too, and believe me, I can't thank you enough. But I have to ask... Does this mean that we're... You know-"

"Dating?" Edward asked, being merciful and interrupting me for the sake of me not being embarrassed for popping the golden question. He shifted, sighing a little bit. I couldn't see has face but by the he was composing himself, he seemed... _At peace_.

Or nervous. Either one of those emotions, though I knew that I personally was about to go into shock and have a heart attack right here and now. Dammit, I could still taste him in my mouth. And in all honesty, it only made me want more of him.

It made me want_ all_ of him.

"Well, I wouldn't just do something like _that_ to someone I didn't have feelings for, so..."

"O-Oh. Okay, well. That's good. Good, so would you like me to like, ask you formally or something? You know, to make it official, or something?" I asked, feeling my hidden goofy grin begin to spread across my face.

Jesus, this was easily the best day of my life. Edward then slowly picked his head and looked up at me knitting his eyebrows together and scratching the back of his head, with a bright red bashful look on his face.

"Y-Yes please." He muttered, instantly looking away from me. I smirked, actually starting to like being the dominant one. Man, my first boyfriend was Edward fucking Elric. If that's not the cream of the crop, I don't know what is.

"You have to face me, dumbass." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest with a playful smile.

Edward winced and slowly turned to me with a solemn nod, wanting me to continue. He was blushing so bad that his face was practically inhumanly red. He was nervous panting mess just like he was when he was proposing to Winry. Except it was I that was doing all the proposing. And in all honesty, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Edward Elric, will you be my boyfriend? Will you go out with me?" I asked, seeing his eyes widen even more. He was so red and bug eyed that I had hold back my laughter. I didn't want to ruin the romantic atmosphere that I had just created. He gulped and gave a bashful nod looking away from me.

"Yes. Y-Yes, I will."

I smirked and raised his chin up to look at me. Oh the confidence and dominance was all too great. "Thank you, Edward. I appreciate this." I muttered, feeling him move in closer with his half lidded eyes demanding for round three.

And the way he jumped on me smashing his lips on mine again, was just enough to make me feel complete again.

* * *

***Winry's POV***

"Are they actually going out now?!" Alphonse whispered in shock, but with happiness apparent in his voice.

I smiled lovingly and nodded seeing my two close friends confessing and kissing each other and what not. It truly was a beautiful thing to see. Especially through the crack in the hospital door. It really warmed my heart to see Edward happy. I haven't seen him smile so widely in front of her, or anyone like that before in my life.

If she could do that to him, then I doubt anyone else could. And that fact alone was enough to fill my heart with a sudden feeling of warmth and relief.

"Yes. Alphonse. Yes they are."

And with that I silently closed the hospital door with a huge grin plastering my face.

* * *

**OH HOT DAMN, IVE BEEN WAITING A LONG TIME FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**Well, thank you all for reading this well deserved chapter, after months of not doing anything in but reading yaoi lemons. Lol XDD.**

**I'm sorry for the hiatus and once I get my two co-writers, then things will start getting back on track. Remember:**

**All you have to do is PM me a short little essay about your writing skills and why you want to help me write the story you chose to co-write. Once the co-writer is chosen emails and information will be exchanged and explained. So you darlings betta start PMing me, yo!**

**Okay?**

**Eh heh, okay, well thank you so much for reading and I love you guys! So until then, I will see you all next time! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow. So I have finally gotten my iPad from my school and now that means that updates and new stories can now be made.**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates for my stories and on my account in general. I've haven't had anyway of updating and the summer in general was crazy busy which left me completely rammed with shit to do.**  
**But now, I'm back and that means that things will get back to normal and updates, oneshots, and other new future story projects can now be made.**

**WOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Thank you all so much for your support of my stories even though I haven't been able to do much of anything. Thank you all for over 13,000 views for this story! This seriously means a lot and I can't believe that this, being my my first fanfic and all, is such a success. It blows my fucking mind! The kind words you all say truly means a lot. "What Waits in the Falls" will also be updated, since I've had a lot of people requesting for an update on that. So once I post this chapter, I'll start the next chapter for that.**  
**Well I think I've ranted and explained myself long enough, let us carry on for the long, awaited chapter of One Wish! Please remember to review, favorite, and follow if you would like to see more! And with that, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way. I just own my OCs and the actual fanfiction. If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist then Roy/Ed would be canon. Just saying.**

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

"You never told me that the kids were gonna be terrified of me, Winry." I hissed, turning towards the sheepish blonde mechanic as she bounced her knee gently as Elicia sat atop her lap.

"I'm sorry, Cori. I didn't know, but hey. Its nothing personal. They just think your height, is well... _Intimidating_." Winry explained, with a soft smile.

I slunched back in my chair with a glare.

This sucked.

I'm 5'8 at fifteen which makes me a fucking beast compared to all the short, cute girls like Winry, which every guy preferred to have.  
It sucked being so tall, but it has it's advantages, like if I snatched something from Ed and held it above my head, there was no way he could get it.

_Ed_...

I blushed bright red at the thought of him as Winry's sweet laughter and banter with Hughes and Elicia faded away.

He was... _Mine_. And honestly this was just...Embarrassing.

Not that he was embarrassing, in fact he's the exact opposite. Its me, thats the problem.  
I sighed and looked up at the celling. I need food. Yeah. Food is good. I stood up abruptly and took Winry's hand in mine, making her flinch and look up at my towering figure with confusion but with a kind smile nonetheless. She squeezed my hand back and smiled wider.

"Yeah, Coraline?" She asked, as Elicia ran off her lap, right on cue, and into the crowd of kids playing some games.

"Wanna go get some cake?" I asked, seeing her eyes shine bright. She truly was an amazing person and friend. I was lucky to have her.

She nodded happily as she took a hold of my hand, using it to heave herself up.  
We danced goofily with some kids and toddlers on the way there since Hughes insisted that dancing was "_good for the mind_." Couldn't argue with that, so me and Winry went along with it.

Me and her danced around like a waltzing couple for a bit, which ended with me twirling her a few times, making her erupt in a fit of laughter and glee.  
And I can totally say that I have never danced before, so it was awkward when I started losing myself, while horribly butchering every dance move that has trended on Vine.

And the whole fucking party bought it.

Like, they looked at me like I was a dancing god. Easily one of the most weirdest yet funniest things I've ever done. Hughes started copying my awful rendition of the nae nae with his wife and daughter making laughs and cheers fill the room.  
This heart warming sight also reminded me that I needed to save him, and hopefully change the story line so that his death can be avoided. I'll pull an all nighter tonight, and plan that out when I get back to the hospital.

As everyone started whipping like crazy Winry pulled me along towards the end of the room for food, with laughs filling her as she watched the whole guest list dancing happily. Elicia herself never looked happier. This was easily one of the best nights I've spent in Amestris so far.

As we walked over to the cake table, I felt a lot of stress and weight leave from my shoulders. Man. I really needed this girl time. And overall, I just needed this experience in general.  
After what happened at the hospital, my near death tragedy, and all the chaos I've experienced, I needed this down time.

"We got a phone call for Coraline Higgins!" A guest shouted as the young man held up the phone, interrupting the dancing briefly.

Spoke too soon.

I sighed aggravatedly, and walked over to the phone already expecting to hear Ed's nagging. Fuck, all I wanted was some God damn cake. I thanked the man as the dancing continued, glancing at Winry sitting in the chair next to the phone as she looked at me closely, with cake in her lap. She took a bite of hers and passed me a slice which I quickly took a huge bite and said a muffled thank you. I put the plate on the phone table and began sloppily chewing my cake, as I brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, with a voice of tread and boredom.

"Hello. This is Roy Mustang. This is Coraline Higgins, I'm guessing?" The deep voice of Mustang asked, making my heart almost stop with my skin rapidly paling up.

I coughed out my cake, choking from shock. Winry looked at me worried and she rushed over and helped me stop coughing.  
Wait.  
What the fuck? Why the hell is he calling me?

"R-Roy Mustang? Is there something wrong with Ed or...?" I asked worried, seeing Winry's face fill with shock and confusion. I shrugged towards her and mouthed her a: "_I don't know_."

"No. Fullmetal is fine. You see, I heard you have telekinesis. I have a friend down here in my office that knows quite well of this ability. He would like to see you and it could hopefully help you and the Elric's in the future." Roy explained, making me shake a little.

Oh shit. This was gonna be awkward explaining to him that I don't have it anymore. I gave a nervous laugh, anxiously chewing on a strand of hair that was framing the right corner of my face.

"Well, I'm very thankful that you think of me and the Elric's, and getting some resources for future help. But you see, sir... I _had_ telekinesis. I'm not sure if your aware of the incident that happened in the Laboratory, but-"

Roy small and airy chuckles made me freeze. Jesus, this was weird. I wasn't following this man's logic at all.

"That's precisely why I called you. Of course I know what happened. You see, this man he's extremely gifted in hypnosis and the paranormal side of the mind. Telekinesis is something he is very familiar with. He claims to be able to restore your ability. And this time without the multiple personality that took over you, like before." Roy explained, making my hands clam up.

"H-How can I trust that this man is the real deal?" I asked, getting a little more confident in the conversation.

"Come down in an hour and you'll see." He replied, making me get a little frustrated. I could practically see the smirk he was wearing. He was so persistent.

"Well, fine. But you need to come here and walk me there. I'm not walking out there by myself. I must sure as hell know that Ed is gonna skin my ass if he founds out, though. You see, the whole situation was my fault. He told me not to use that ability anymore, but I didn't listen. He'll kill me if he founds out that I'm looking into that topic again." I explained, looking down at the floor in shame and stress.

The man cleared his throat through the phone and began to speak. "I'll be there in 45 minutes, and listen, Edward isn't you. I can understand that he cares about you and requests you not to do something, but he's not you. You need to do what you think is right. Even if you believe that'll make others upset. You're old enough to know what's right and wrong. The decision is no ones but, yours."

I gulped and nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me.  
I have not done anything, everything that has been remotely helpful was from using my telekinesis. I swear that power is in me. And I swear that it can be controlled. Its just that I didn't want nor accept anyones advice or help. And its not like I'm saying that I'm getting my powers back. But I at least want to know about it. For Ed and Al's sake of course.

"Then, I'll be there."

I could hear Roy chuckle and shift in his office chair a little bit. "Smart choice. I'll be there in 45 minutes, see you then."

"See ya. Thank you, sir."

And the line went dead. I hung up the phone and looked at the confused blonde mechanic.

"Whats going on?" She asked, as she stood up with her empty cake plate on hand. I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"I'm meeting with Roy Mustang in about 45 minutes. If Ed needs to call me, tell him to call Roy's office." I explained, resting a hand on her shoulder softly. She looked up at me with worry snd shock.

"Y-You mentioned your telekinesis. Does this meeting with the Colonel have to deal with it?" She asked, unsure and nervous.

I sighed snd retracted my hand away from her and scratched the back of my neck. Edward and Alphonse had to come clean shortly after the incident. It wasn't like the brothers had much of a choice, since Winry was worried sick over what was really going on.

"Yeah. But it's nothing serious, though, I swear. But can you promise, not to tell Edward about the telekinesis part? I don't want him to freak out and get stressed. I've caused enough trouble for him and Al. I don't want to cause anymore." Winry sighed reluctancy, but nodded nonetheless.

She seemed worried and anxious herself, and believe me I was too. But I desperately needed her to keep this just between me and her only.

"Sure. I promise." She said, with a bright smile.

* * *

***Winry's POV***

"SHE DID WHAT?! OH, YOU ALL JUST WAIT. OOH, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER, I'M GONNA THROW HER OFF THE GOD DAMN BUILDING!" Edward shrieked, as he ran around the room, quickly throwing on his signature, red, alchemy coat.

Alphonse ran up to his Ed's shoulder, stopping the fuming blonde. Not only was Ed mad over Coraline, but mad at us too since Alphonse came clean telling his older brother that me and him saw his and Cori's whole intimate moment.  
I had never seen Ed's face go more red.

"Brother, I'm sure there's a perfectly good and reasonable explanation for this. Just calm down and think rationally." Alphonse reassured, only making Ed's glare grow even more darker and angrier.

"She's doing this shit again, even after all of this! She died because of it! She's never going to come back if I lose her again! You're all insane of you think I'm gonna be all calm and gentle about something as harsh and crazy as this!" He snapped, with his gloved fists clenched tight at his sides. The room fell silent as I felt the guilt of not telling Ed about this, fade away.

I needed to tell him. Coraline was his special someone now.

That means that he's more protective, as if that was possible, and more intimate with her. I knew that if he lost Coraline, he would break. If she left, he would break again, since Coraline has been working towards fixing him. And you could see that he has changed for the better.

So I think telling Ed, was a good choice. At least if nothing is going on like she said, then we can all be at ease and not worry. But if that's not the case, then at least Ed will be there to talk her out of it.  
Edward broke my train of thoughts, as he let out a shaky, rage filled sigh.

"Let's go get her, Al. Then once I get her, I'm gonna kick her ass." Edward hissed, as he abruptly turned around, with Al nodding in agreement, following close behind. My eyes widened as I then gripped the edge of Ed's coat, pulling him back from moving any further.

He and Al turned towards me, Ed of course having his an eyebrows raised.

"What is it, Winry?" Edward bluntly asked, still having traces of anger on his features.

"I-I want to come too." I muttered, feeling my throat clog up, making the words choke out. Edward looked at me in disbelief and shook his head.

"No, get your rest. It'll be only an hour at the most, we have to get up early tomorrow anyway, so just stay here." Edward ordered.

I stood in the middle of the room, silent. Alphonse looked back at me as a sign of apology and then quickly followed his brother out of the room, leaving me alone in the silence of my thoughts.  
I hoped that Ed and Al are able to snap Cori out of whatever mistake she was walking into.

Because I can't do anything like this, being left behind by those boy's time after time, again.

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

"Marcoh? You again?" I said, with a raised eyebrow, confused on how he was here. I stared down at the quivering and sheepish old man. This was weird.

Didn't he get arrested in the series? Hm. I guess he didn't since, I must have changed the storyline so much. Damn. I still don't know if that's a good thing or not.

"Y-Yes, hello again, miss." He muttered, averting his gaze away from me, looking at his feet instead. Roy cleared his throat, and narrowed his dark, blazing eyes at the older man, signaling him to quit the small talk and get down to business.

Marcoh sighed, and looked at me again as I leaned back in the couch that was placed against the wall in Mustang's office. This better be quick and good or else I'm going to get my ass kicked by Ed. I knew that Winry would tell him, which I will scold her about when I get back, so Marcoh needed to hurry.

"Your powers. There extremely rare, and like you've already noticed, extremely unstable. Which, is why in order for you to fully control your abilities, we have to perform a hypnosis technique taken from the customs of Ishval." Marcoh explained making me raise my eyebrows.

Um. Like is this shit gonna hurt, or...?

"What exactly is this techinique? Am I gonna like, explode or something?" I asked, making the old and worn out man smile a little.

"No, of curse not. It's completely harmless. Its an old technique using simple alchemy and psychology." Marcoh replied, making me give a soft sigh of relief.

Mustang smiled and looked up from his paper work and turned his attention towards the doctor. "And your sure that this is gonna work? Can you ensure that she'll have her powers stabilized?"

Marcoh hastily shrugged snd looked at the colonel with honest eyes. "From what I've learned and saw back in the war, yes, I think it will work. I'm not 100% sure, but I'm very confident that'll it work, colonel." Marcoh honestly retorted.

I gulped and looked down at my lap, shivering a little bit. Could I could trust this man and his technique? And was I even willing to trust myself and in my own decisions?

"Well, I-"

"CORALINE, I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" A familiar voice screamed, as the door kicked open in a swift movement making me shriek and jump up from my spot in the couch.

Holy shit... I. Was. **Fucked**.

* * *

**Done! Lol finally! Sigh.**

**I really missed writing this story, along with my the process and the rewards I get after I write it. It's been so great to be able to update and write my stories again. Thank you all again so much, for your overwhelmingly kind words snd support. It all really means a lot! My GF fanfic will be uploaded by the weekend at the latest so, please be ready for that.**

**Please, please, please, review, favorite, and follow! They all really mean a lot and do affect greatly on how long the next chapter will take.**  
**And with that, thank you for reading and I will see you all next time! Love ya!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, hey, hey, my lovelies!**  
**New chapter of One Wish on a glorious Labor Day! Lol thank you all for the kind reviews on my GF fic. I actually put chapter seven of that on Wednesday for be prepared for that.**  
**And now, let us now continue to watch Edward kick Coraline's ass in Roy Mustang' office. Lol XDD. And I just told my old, school, strict, Spanish father about my 14,000 viewers and it was legit the funniest thing ever. XD And keep in mind he has no idea what Fanfictions are or what this website is. XD**  
**Pretty much how it went down this morning while watching the Price is Right:**

**Me: Hey dad, guess how many people read my FMA story?**  
**Dad: 50?**  
**Me: More.**  
**Dad: 100?**  
**Me: More**  
***Dad's eyes widen while he eats Cream of Wheat***  
**Dad: 500...**  
**Me: More.**  
**Dad: WHATTT?! THERE'S MORE?**  
**Me (while laughing): Do you just want me to tell you?**  
**Dad: Yeah, I'm a little scared to find out though...**  
**Me: 14,000.**  
**Dad: JDEWJFEINIVJWKNFRKWRNFKWNFRKENVRKNREVKENRFKNWRVNNV. WHAAAAT?! MY DAUGHTER IS FAMOUS, HOLY SHIT. ANDJKDJDKJJSNND. JEN (my mom) GET THE CAMERA, POST THIS ON FACEBOOK, NOW!**  
**Me: ... Dear God... T-T**

**So, this day so far looks promising. XD**  
**Lol please keep up the views, reviews, favorites, and follows so I can show and shock my old school dad some more. Lol and with that I hope you all enjoy! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way. I just own my OCs and the actual fanfiction. If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist then Roy/Ed would be canon. Just saying.**

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

Oh shit.

Okay, he's mad. And he looks like he's a raging bull who wants to ram me into oblivion. But it's alright, Coraline. Play it cool.  
"H-Hello, honey... L-Lovely weather were having, right?" I stuttered, with a sheepish and nervous smile.

Roy bit back a laugh when Edward's face contorted to a even darker shade of rage.

"DON'T YOU, '_Hello, honey_' ME! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING, PLANNING OUT THIS SHADY TELEKINESIS SHIT BEHIND MY BACK?! AND OF ALL PEOPLE, WITH THIS BASTARD!" He shrieks, pointing a finger angrily towards the smirking Colonel. I gulp and sink into my seat on the couch.

Alphonse happily pulls his heaving, rage filled brother back, and begins to take control.

"What my idiot brother is _trying_ to say, Coraline, is that we're just very confused and a little shocked that you accept such a dangerous offer." Alphonse explained, gently sitting next to me on the couch.

His glowing eyes were almost hypnotizing. They held such emotion.  
I turned away and sighed, still hearing Edward's pants of rage and anger.

"Having telekinesis would make this whole journey so much... Easier. I want to contribute something. I'm so sick and tired of not being able to save myself and pull my own weight. Edward," I stood up and quickly stood up, walking over to the infuriated blonde.

I stood right in front of him, looking down at the growling alchemist with his eyes looking away from me. I sighed, a little embarrassed as I knew that everyone's eyes were on me.  
But I gotta calm him down. Or else he was gonna explode.

"Look at me, Edward." I muttered, softly. He snickered, angrily. "Why should I? Do you know how angry and disappointed I am?" He hissed, finally meeting his piercing his golden, molten eyes with my drained turquoise ones.

I sighed, a little hurt. But I knew I deserved it. I always caused him trouble.  
"I'm sorry. But do you even trust me?" I asked, seeing him flinch with wide eyes at my question. He bit his bottom lip, preventing himself from screaming again.

"I trust you, but I don't nor will I ever trust your telekinesis." He replied. I growled, defeated. But before I could speak, he turned away from me and on to the two men at the other side of the room.

"Bastard, why the hell would you even think of contacting Coraline, about telekinesis after she just almost died from it?!" He snapped, taking a step forward, like he was gonna go hit him.

I gripped his sleeve, starting to get a little agitated.

"Christ, calm down, Edward! At least let Marcoh explain how I can get my ability back and how it works before you go pointing fingers!" I snapped, making him flinch from my outburst.

Alphonse calmly spoke up from his spot on the couch, nodding in agreement.  
"I agree. Let the man explain, brother."

Edward growled and crossed his arms over his chest. "How does it work, old man?"  
Marcoh cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Well, it's a Ishvalan technique that I acquired from the war. It's a mix of simple alchemy with complicated psychology. All I really have to do is put her in a simple hypnotic state, using the psychology I've learned, while obtaining the telekinesis with the healing alchemy I know." He explained.

I gulped. The way he put it, made it sound really easy and simple. But if I learned anything from this place, is that you can not trust anyone's word so lightly.

"Are their any side effects from this? Am I gonna like die or anything?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled and waved a hand in a reassuring manner.

"No, the only side effect I've seen is some slight nausea. I've done this technique before on some patients that lost memories, and so forth. I've never had a unsatisfied customer. But I'm a little more cautious about this since this is telekinesis we're talking about here. And even if it does work and you do get your powers back, you would still need to train and work to perfect your abilities."

I sighed and looked at the two brothers.

"Alphonse, what do you think I should do?" I asked, seeing the suit of armor flinch. Alphonse sighed gently and shrugged.

"I support whatever decision you make. I trust your judgement." He replied, sternly. I smiled and walked over to pat his head lovingly, making him chuckle warmly.  
I then turned and walked over to the glaring blonde. I rested my hand on his shoulder, and turned him so that he looking up at me.

"What do you think _I_ should do?" I asked, him.

He sighed and shrugged defeatedly.  
"If Alphonse trusts your judgement and I don't, then what does that make me?" He muttered, with frustration lacing his voice. I grinned and punched his shoulder lightly.

"That makes you a grumpy and cranky boy." I laughed, making him give in with an eye roll and a smile. But then he faced me, suddenly going stern.

"Okay, if you're going to do this, then I'm gonna be your side through it. And if it does work, then we're going to train everyday, until you get this down, got it?" He said, sternly.

I nodded with a grin, happy that he was now on board.

"Yes, sir! My hunky little alchemist, getting all drill sergeant on me!" I teased, making him blush bright red. He quickly ran and threw a pillow from Mustang's couch, with full force right square in my face making my head snap back.

"DON'T SAY WEIRD THINGS LIKE THAT!" He snapped, blushing bright red making everyone, including me, laugh. I laughed and winced a little at the bruise that began to form on my nose.

Once the laughter died down, I turned to Marcoh with a grin.

"Well, let's try to get my telekinesis back!"

* * *

***Edward's POV***

"Okay, relax, Coraline. Your eyes are very heavy. And your muscles are beginning to grow drowsy. You're very tired. Its apparent that you've been dealing with insomnia. And from now on you will begin to sleep soundly with or without your powers. And in three seconds, your'e gonna fall into a deep, non interrupted sleep, okay?" Marcoh began.

I felt a mix of guilt, and sympathy, knowing that an old, broken man could see through her act and see her stress and exhaustion. I bet he knew that look all too well.

Coraline had her eyes closed, with nervousness apparent on her features. She sat in the middle of the couch with everyone curiously watching around her. I was nervous.  
Was this gonna work?

And if it did, would that even be a good thing? I didn't know. And I honestly didn't want to find out. But I trusted her judgement. I had to.

"One, two... Three." And with that he snapped his fingers, making Coraline dip her head back in an instant, completely unconscious.

Me and Al gasped, while Mustang's eyes widened with shock and curiosity.

"Alright, Coraline. Even though your'e asleep, I want to listen to my voice and listen to me carefully. Now, we're going to search for your lost ability of telekinesis. I want you search on your own and find it. Once you find it, hold on to it. And don't let go of it for any reason. Remember, that its very important. So hold on to it. Nod to me right now if you see it." Marcoh asked, with a constant sternness and gentleness to his voice.

She nodded, softly in her sleep, making me gasp again. This was actually not only a little frightening, but amazing and intriguing to watch.

It was so interesting and mind blowing. He nodded with a smile. He carefully took out a piece of chalk and drew a quick yet clean transmutation circle on her forehead, pressing his thumb in the middle of it, making the symbol glow a bright red.

"Alright, good job, Coraline. Stay with me, alright? Hold on to that ability, for me. We're going to extract it, okay? Stay with me, through this, alright? This is the hardest and most important part, so I need you to cooperate and hold on." He said, with concentration and determination.

I gulped and looked at her lifeless face. It reminded me so much of Laboratory 5.  
It scared me, but I had to keep reminding myself that she was only asleep. And that she was gonna be okay.

After only a few short seconds of transumtating, the bright red light died out, and the whole transmutation cirle was gone.

Marcoh smiled and took his thumb off her forehead.

"Alright, you did wonderful, Coraline. I hope you had a nice rest. But now it's time to wake up. In three, two, one." And he snapped his fingers again, making Coraline open her eyes with a sharp gasp. I quickly rushed to her side, making her look straight at me with a grin.

Thank God, she was okay.

"Coraline, are you alright?" I asked, seeing that she looked so... _Alive_.

Her eyes were bright and shining, and her skin had color added to it. Even her hair looked more shiny and alive. I smiled wide with her, feeling so relieved and grateful that she now looked even better and happier than before.

"Damn, I feel great! I don't feel tired, sad, or anything. Thank you so much, Dr. Marcoh!" She chirped, shaking his hands with a grateful smile.

He smiled bashfully, as she stood up, towering over him.

"It was no trouble. But let's see if it actually worked." He said.

Coraline nodded and looked at the pillow that was on the ground. She sighed nervously. She nodded and flicked her fingers toward it, making the pillow gently levitate toward the corner of the couch. It settled on the couch.

She had it back.

I quickly turned to her with frantic eyes, seeing if she was possessed again or had a twisted grin on. But when she had a huge, happy smile and tears clinging to the sides of her eyes, I sighed with relief. By God, it actually worked.

"Ed, Al, did you guys see that?! Holy shit, it worked!" She laughed, pulling me and Al close.

"Congratulations, Coraline. I knew you could do it." Alphonse said happily, making her sniff with a large and relieved grin.

"Yeah. Good job, I'm proud of you." I said, swinging an arm around her shoulders with a smile.

Once we laughed a little and conversed excitedly, Coraline stepped forward and held her hand out to Mustang.

He looked at her hand with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you, sir. This wouldn't have happened if you didn't believe in me, and contacted me." She said, with grin.

I rolled my eyes as Roy took her hand and shook it with a smile.

"It was no trouble at all, any time." He replied. They both retracted their hands and I sighed and walked up to the older man.

"Do _I_ get a thank you, Fullmetal?" He teased, making Al and Coraline giggle in the back. I rested a hand on his desk and rolled my eyes.

"Bite me, bastard. Give me a piece of paper and a pen." I snapped. He sighed with a small smile and handed me a piece of white paper and a pen.

I wrote my desired amount of money on the paper and handed it Mustang.

"Take this amount out of my account and give it to Marcoh." I said, with a bland expression.

Roy's eyes widened at the amount. But I honestly could care less. It's not like I ever used that money. I never needed to.

"Mr. Elric, I can't take this money-"

"You helped someone that's important to me. You did the impossible. For that, this is my gift. Take it, and put it towards whatever you need." I said, snatching the paper from Mustang, showing the amount to the old man.

Marcoh eyes widened and almost instantly glistened with tears.

"T-Thank you. You don't know how much this helps my clinic and my town." He cried.

I smiled and handed it back to Mustang. Coraline gave me a proud smile, as she mouthed a "_good job_" to me, making this all more worth it.

"We're leaving, now. Thank you again, Marcoh." I announced making Al and Coraline nod in union.

We all said our goodbyes, and with that we left his office, making our way back to the hospital.

* * *

"No."

"PLEASE. I NEEEED TO GO. I COULD GET SO MUCH MORE TIPS TO HELP YOU GET BETTER AUTOMAIL!" Winry cried, as she was on her knees, in begging position.

"No, there's no way in hell I'm going to some boring automail town." I snapped, with a glare.

"BUT ITS IN THE SAME ROUTE THAT YOU WE'RE GOING TO FOR YOUR ORIGINAL DESTINATION." She wailed.

I nodded my head stubbornly and crossed my arms over my chest.

"No."

Coraline stepped in and pointed a finger in my face.

"Edward, c'mon. This could really help her. And that means you can get better automail. Maybe automail that can make you get taller." She explained, with a grin.

"HEY ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT-" but I stopped.

Automail... That makes me taller?!

"WAIT, THEY HAVE THAT?!" I shouted, with excitement. Coraline gave a smug smile with a grin. "Maybe, maybe not. Only one way to find out."

I growled and sighed looking at the pleading mechanic in front of me.  
"Ugh, fine. We'll go to stupid Rush Valley."

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

The view on the hospital roof at night was, in my opinion, the most prettiest.  
The dark sky was lit up from all of the buildings lights and Central HQ looked dazzling. I honestly loved it. I looked at a nearby trashcan, snapping my fingers towards it, making it levitate softly above the ground.  
I then sat the can down and smiled wide. I was so happy.  
I was also so grateful that everything was working out and piecing together so well.  
Not to mention, I was also excited to leave this damn hospital and actually do something. It was 1:30 a.m, and I was practicing my newly retrieved abilities.  
It was harder now, than before. It took so much of my energy and concentration. I could levitate, and sometimes move things, if I focused hard enough. But I needed to train, badly.  
I was pretty much clueless and back at square one.

"What are you doing up here, idiot?" A familiar voice snapped, as said person came up from behind, standing next to me.

_Edward_.

"Practicing." I replied, with a smile. He rose an eyebrow.

"In the middle of the night on the hospital roof?"

I nodded and shrugged with a sheepish grin. It did sound a little more stupid and ridiculous coming from him.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just excited that I got my ability back. So much so that I wanted to practice."

He nodded and I blushed when I felt his flesh pinky poking softly at my hand.

_Was he trying to... Hold my hand..?_

I looked at him and he was bashfully turned away with a bright red face.

"Edward-"

"Hold it." He bluntly stated, making me bite back a laugh. God, he was too much.

"With pleasure, sir commands a lot."

And with that I grasped his hand, gently running my thumb over his wrist, and leaned over the edge of the fence with a wide grin.

* * *

**Done!**  
**Took actually very long to write. But I did have much fun with it nonetheless. Thank you for reading and I do hope you have a great Labor Day!**  
**Please review, favorite, and follow! They all really mean a lot and do affect greatly on how long the next chapter will take.**  
**And with that, thank you for reading and I will see you all next time! Love ya!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow, long time no see, friends! The school year has easily been the hardest for me. A lot of material that makes no sense, drama, relationship crap, unexpected death, etc. So you can imagine the lack of time I've had with updating these fanfics. Time hasn't been the only problem, though. The ambition to write fanfics has also been extremely scarce. I've been mostly focusing on a super big project I have going on now, regarding an original Creepypasta I am writing. If you're interested in editing it, send me a PM! I could really use the help. But for once, I actually have the time and ambition to continue this beloved story. Thank you all for your continued support and kind words, even with my absence on this and my other stories. I'm also planning on updating my GF fanfic as well, so be prepared for that. I love you guys so much, you're all so supportive and it makes my day to still see people PMing me and showing support on these stories. Thank you for 17,700 views on this story and being there! So, with that all being said, please read on and enjoy! I love you, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way. I just own my OCs and the actual fanfiction. If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist then Roy/Ed would be canon. Just saying.**

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

"OH, LOOK AT THIS PLACE! THE GORGEOUS SCENT OF OIL, THE CLINKING OF METAL, OH I THINK I'VE JUST DIED AND WENT TO HEAVEN!~" Winry squealed, running off the train and into town square. She spun on her heels, with her hair and skirt flowing with her ecstatic movements.

I smirked at her, but also noticing that as for once I was wearing a short sleeved shirt, instead of a sweater. Edward had forbid me from wearing it, considering it was way too hot out for that smothering piece of clothing. My hair was back in its messy, high bun, as it was way too hot for me to put it down.

The heat was dragging me down, and my demeanor. The feeling of homesickness started to sneak it's way in the coils of my thoughts. The simplicity of home and school were now seen as luxuries, now that they were gone. I missed the simple first world problems I had to face. Like losing a page of notes for algebra, or not having my phone charged, that kind of thing. Now I had to worry about homunculi and not getting my throat sliced. It was overwhelming. And it seemed that this feeling was left unnoticed by Ed, Al, or Winry.

It was nice to have some thoughts to myself. Lately, I haven't really had that. I haven't thought of much of anything. It had been a few days since I got my telekinesis back. I hadn't really practiced like I should. Little things like using my powers to fetch a far away object or close a door, etc. But my head wasn't really in the whole idea of training. The conflicting feeling of going to see my family again rattled with that ambition. It sucked, because I wanted to keep Ed, Al, Winry, with me, but at the same time... I have a family. Dammit, I can't even imagine how they are now. The thought of seeing my little sister and parents sickly depressed, made my throat clog up. The house reeking of grief, and filth. Crying and screaming everyday. I prayed that, that wasn't the case and that they were okay.

_Jesus Christ..._

"You look pale." Al said, making me leave the dark corridor of my thoughts.

I rose an eyebrow, looking at the gentle giant. "You think? Maybe it's the scent of oil mixed with the muggy weather. It's overwhelming." I muttered, noticing the sleek coat of sweat on my face and neck.

The days have been going by slow. I felt like I've been here for years, rather than the months I've actually spent here. I didn't have a real conception of time anymore. I didn't know what month it was, or what year I was in. I just always seem to go with the motions. Instead of worrying about the trivial things like timeand school, like I used to. Now I had to worry about whether today was going to be my last. If I was gonna like explode, or something. Anything is possible in this crazy place, so I guess it's all fair game.

It took a toll on me, as the realization of losing the little bit of childhood I had left, from the moment I took a glance at Truth. The moment I realized I was in Amestris.

I didn't feel like I was a teenager who could go read manga whenever she wanted, and watch all sorts of cartoons and play with my sister, anymore. Someone who could lounge and eat all sorts sugary snacks and text my anime club friends. Instead, I felt like an old and mature woman.

"Someone that has seen it all. But I haven't seen it all. I haven't even seen a slither of what this world had.

And that's what honestly scared me the most.

I sighed and glanced at a phone booth near by. _Could I..._?

I looked at Ed and Winry speaking with some mechanics nearby. I then looked at the tall suit of armor and sighed. "I'm going to use the phone. I'll be right back." I told him, feeling the confusion radiate off Alphonse. But he didn't argue and simply nodded.

I slowly walked to the phone booth, feeling my hand shake. God, please let this work. Please, just let me tell them I'm okay. _Please_.

I hurried into the old phone booth, latching on to the phone. I felt some Amestrian coins in my pocket, and my fingers were shaking and fumbling with the currency.

Truth, you sick bastard, please don't screw me over like this.

I rapidly put in my phone number, and pressed the phone to my ear. I was almost hyperventilating at this point. I muttered "please" over and over as the other line was starting to ring. I never really talked to God, but now would be a good time to show me that miracles really do exist.

"_I'm sorry, but the number 543-98-_"

I slammed the phone down, not wanting to the robotic voice of the operator anymore. I kicked the phone booth and slammed a fist on the phone booth door.

"_**FUCK!**_" I screamed, feeling helpless and isolated. My breathing was erratic and sweat was dripping all over me. I screamed out a curse again, letting the thought of not being able to speak with my family at all, melt in my brain. I gripped the hair on my skull and felt my throat clog up. I slammed my back against door again, trying to catch my breath.

All the while, I could feel Alphonse bright red eyes on me the whole time.

* * *

***Roy's POV***

"That Coraline girl sure is something, huh? She was a hoot at my sweet daughters party!" Hughes laughed, as he sat on the couch of my office. I shrugged and continued to flip through the almost never ending paper work. I decided not to scold the man that he should be working, since there was no point.

"I guess. Don't know how Elric snagged a girl like her. The story between those two must be an interesting one." I replied, hearing Hughes give a giddy chuckle.

"I'm such a sucker for young love. Oh, it just reminds me of how I met my dear Gracia! But..." Hughes demeanor suddenly grew uncharacteristically serious.

"She screams an outsider. I'm afraid that's gonna get her and the Elric brothers in trouble." The emerald eyed man replied, putting his arms over his head. I nodded in agreement, briefly looking my friend on the couch before looking back at my paper work.

"Ya know, I've finally got that finished report from the Investigation Squad about that train incident involving Coraline and the Elric brothers." I replied, seeing Hughes perk up with intrigue. "Why did it take so long?" Maes asked, titling his head to the side. I sat back in my chair, retreating from the paperwork and looking fully at Hughes.

"A lot to go through. They think it's a terrorist attack. But then there's been rumors floating around that Coraline is involved." I replied, making Hughes frown instantly. He shook his head, disagreeing with me, without a shred of hesitation.

"There's no way in hell she's involved, believe me." Hughes said, waving the thought off with the back of his hand. I rose an eyebrow, a smirk forming on my features.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, making his eyes pierce into mine. It seemed he had a soft spot for her. "She wouldn't use the Elric brother's like that. I mean, she's sincere. She reminds you, sometimes." Hughes replied, making me look at him in confusion. "How so?"

He smiled and stood up, brushing his pant leg and shrugged. "You'll find out soon enough. But do you think it's really a good idea letting those kids off on their own? You know, with Scar running around? He could be in that Rush Valley place for all we know. He might even take an interest in Higgins too." Hughes replied, making me glare at the table at the thought of Scar.

He's been a real pain in the ass.

"Those are all plausible assumptions, Hughes. But the Elric brothers are sharp. Their not _that_ helpless. Now c'mon, you gotta get back to work instead of chatting." I retorted, making Maes give a cheeky grin. "You gotta point. I'll see you at lunch, grumpy pants."

And with that Hughes walked out of the office with a wave, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

***Coraline's POV***

"It's gone!" Edward cried, making Winry look at him confused. She crossed her arms over her chest and rose an eyebrow.

"What's gone?" She asked, glancing at Al with a shot of confusion. "My State Alchemist watch! The only sign of my verification! It's gone!" He snapped, making Winry scream out in shock. "You lost it?!" She screeched, making Edward shoot golden daggers at her instantly. "I didn't lose it!"

An old shop keeper laughed near us, making Edward turn his attention to him. The man smiled and gave a lazy shrug. "Looks like Paninya got to ya. She's a pickpocket that targets tourists." He explained, making me give a smirk. I always enjoyed Paninya in the show. The blonde alchemist was frantic and erratic, the fear of losing his watch evident on his features.

"Do you have any idea of where I can find her?! Please, that watch is very important to me!" Edward snapped, making the shopkeeper give a small smile. He must of saw the passion in Ed that we were all used to.

"She's in the west valley. She always sells the stuff she steals to the Glotz Pawn Shop." He explained. Edward nodded and looked at the three of us, determination glowing in his eyes.

"C'mon guys, we gotta go! Thanks pops!" Edward yelled, as he and Al ran in the front, with me and Winry following close behind.

The pawn shop wasn't fair from here as it was just a few minutes away. Well, that is if you were sprinting. But Edward busted in the pawn shop, gasping instantly as he saw the dark skinned girl trying to open the watch.

"Don't wind it! And don't you even think about opening the lid either!" He screamed, making the shop keep and the girl flinch.

Paninya grinned and quickly took a vase and kicked towards Ed, making him fall back to try and catch it. Paninya grinned and gave a thumbs up with a wink.

"Ha! Nice catch! But I should get going, see ya!" She squealed, quickly jumping out of the window. Edward growled and he and Al quickly ran after her, leaving me and Winry and behind. She looked at me, having a sigh escape her lips. I shrugged and signaled her to follow me.

"I have an idea. While Ed and Al destroy half the city, I think I know where she may end up. But we gotta hurry." I explained, making her nod in agreement.

We then quickly ran out of the shop, making our way towards the pickpocketing thief.

* * *

**That's a wrap, folks!**

** I know it's a pretty short chapter, but I assure you things will be action packed and awesome next chapter. This chapter kinda just helped me to pave the way to get back into the routine of the story. Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review, a favorite, and a follow! They all really mean a lot and do affect greatly on how long the next chapter will take. Sorry again for the long wait, but remember if you're interested in editing my original Creepypasta, then leave me a PM. So with that, thank you for reading and I will see you all next time! Love ya!**


End file.
